The Mummy:
by Horny-bimbo
Summary: The Nick Jonas/ Chandler love story in version of original bigselling film, the Mummy, in script form
1. The Mummy

**NARRATOR: **Thebes. City of the Living. Crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First.

_*The CAMERA sets-down in an open plaza. An Arabian horse-drawn CHARIOT comes barreling right at us, driven by PHARAOH SETI; an aristocratic, virile old man. The chariot WIPES FRAME. **INT. Anuk-SU-NAMUN'S BALCONY WINDOW - PALACE - DUSK **Glaring out over the city at the setting sun is a handsome, muscular MAN with intense, evil eyes. This is IMHOTEP.*_

**NARRATOR: **Home of Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris, Keeper of the Dead.

_*A gorgeous, olive-skinned goddess enters the outer foyer. It takes us a moment to realize that the skin-tight dress she's wearing isn't a dress at all, but rather her entire naked body has been PAINTED in the ancient Egyptian manner. She's a stunning sight to behold. This is ANUK-SU-NAMUN.*_

**NARRATOR: **Birthplace of Anuk-su-namun. Pharaoh's Mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her.

_*She makes her way through the ornate statuary. The CAMERA comes to a stop on a CRACKED STONE FACE. A BEAT. And then it's eyes suddenly POP OPEN. It's really a strange looking TATTOOED MAN. Several more of these hideous, bald MEN stand nearby. They are the PRIESTS of Osiris. Imhotep's guys. Their eyes watch Anuk-su-namun vanish through the bedroom curtains. Anuk-su-namun embraces Imhotep, they kiss passionately, feverishly. Imhotep's hands roam over her perfect body, smearing the paint. The Narrator's VOICE fills with lust:*_

**NARRATOR: **But for our love, we were willing to risk life itself.

_*And we realize that the Narrator is actually Imhotep himself on the other-side of the curtains, the bald Priests rush over and close the doors. But just as they do, the doors suddenly BURST OPEN. Pharaoh angrily strides in, looks at the Priests. The following DIALOGUE is in ANCIENT EGYPTIAN, - _**_SUBTITLED.*_ **

**PHARAOH: **What are you doing here?

_*The Priests back away, scared shitless, obviously his arrival was unexpected. Pharaoh strides for the curtains. Throws them back. Anuk-su-namun stands alone. Gives him a sexy smile. Pharaoh sees the smeared body paint. Points his finger*_

**PHARAOH: **WHO HAS TOUCHED YOU?!

_*From behind him, his sword is ripped out of its scabbard. Pharaoh spins around. It's Imhotep. Pharaoh is shocked.*_

**PHARAOH **Imhotep?... My high priest.

_*Behind him, Anuk-su-namun lifts a dagger and plunges it into his back. Pharaoh SCREAMS. Imhotep raises Pharaoh's sword. The hideous bald Priests SLAM the doors and bolt them tight. Through the curtains, they see the SHADOWS of Anuk-su-namun and Imhotep stab away at Pharaoh. Suddenly, the doors are RAMMED from the other side, -WHAM! Imhotep and Anuk-su-namun turn and look. -WHAM! The doors are RAMMED again. The two lovers share desperate looks. -WHAM! The bald Priests run up and grab Imhotep and try and pull him towards the balcony.*_

**PRIESTS: **Pharaoh's bodyguards!

_*Imhotep tries to break free, but Anuk-su-namun rips Pharaoh's sword out of his hand and pushes him towards the balcony.*_

**Anuk-SU-NAMUN **You must go. Save yourself. Only you can resurrect me.

_*Imhotep's face fills with despair. The DOORS EXPLODE OPEN. MEN with BLUE-TINTED SKIN and strange PUZZLE-TATTOOS over their bodies stride in, armed to the teeth. These are the MUMIA. The Priests hustle Imhotep out onto the dark balcony just as the Mumia rip through the curtains. Anuk-su-namun points at Pharaoh and hisses -*_

**Anuk-SU-NAMUN: **My body is no longer his temple!

_*She PLUNGES the sword into her own heart. Out on the balcony, Imhotep's mouth opens into a horrible silent scream...*_

**NARRATOR/IMHOTEP: **For murdering Pharaoh, Anuk-su-namun's body was to be cursed. And it was I, the High Priest, whose duty it was to curse it.

_***EXT. SAND DUNES - NIGHT **Imhotep leads-a TORCH-LIT procession across the dunes. Anuk- su-namun's mummy is carried by NUBIAN SLAVES. They put her down in the sand along with FIVE JEWEL ENCRUSTED JARS.*_

**IMHOTEP: **Her body was mummified, her vital organs removed and placed in sacred canopic jars.

_*Imhotep, filled with dread, reads from a OBOOKO made out of pure GOLD. THIS IS THE BOOK OF THE LIVING.*_

**IMHOTEP: **The Book of The Living contained sacred incantations that would send the evil dead on a journey into the dark underworld.

_*Strange LIGHT suddenly FLASHES across the faces of the slaves and the EGYPTIAN SOLDIERS. Suddenly, everyone's fear-filled eyes all rise, as if watching Anuk-su-namun's body rising. Then one last HUGE FLASH, accompanied by a BLAST OF WIND, and it's over. Anuk-su-namun's body now lies twisted on the ground. Imhotep's Priests place the body into a stone sarcophagus. The Nubian slaves lower it into a hole and bury it with sand. Imhotep then signals to the Soldiers, who throw their spears at the Nubians. Killing them.*_

**IMHOTEP **The slaves were killed...

_*Imhotep's knife-wielding Priests attack the now unarmed Soldiers, hacking at them in the flickering darkness as Imhotep and the Mumia solemnly watches.*_

**IMHOTEP: **...and the soldiers who killed them were also slain, so that no unholy person should ever know the exact location of the burial site.

_*The Mumia walk off across the sand and then, one by one, the Priests stop their frenzied stabbing and stare off at the vanishing Mumia. As the last Mumia disappears over a distant dune, Imhotep nods, and the Priests leap onto Anuk-su-namun's grave and begin digging it back up with their hands. **EXT. SAHARA DESERT - NIGHT **CHARIOTS race out into the moonlit desert. Imhotep leads the way. A "hearse" carries Anuk-su-namun's mummy. THE MAP OF ANCIENT EGYPT FADES UP. The chariots race across the map.*_

**IMHOTEP: **But there was another book, The Book Of The Dead, which was never to be opened, never to be read, for it contained the incantations that could bring a dead body back to life a most unholy thing.

_*The chariots arrive at a place marked on the map in hieratic. They race up the stone ramp and in through the city gates. SUPERIMPOSED across the SCREEN are the WORDS: HAMUNAPTRA - City of the Dead*_

**IMHOTEP: **It was hidden at Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, inside the statue of Anubis, so that no such sacrilege might ever disgrace Egypt.

_***EXT. HAMUNAPTRA - ANUBIS SITE - NIGHT **Imhotep pulls an ORNATE CHEST out of a SECRET COMPARTMENT inside the giant STATUE OF ANUBIS. He opens the chest and lifts out THE BOOK OF THE DEAD, made of black stone.*_

**IMHOTEP: **But for my love of Anuk-su-namun, I was willing to defy the gods.

_***INT. UNDERGROUND NECROPOLIS - NIGHT **Big hairy RATS scurry through the mausoleums and over the headstones of this very large, scary, UNDERGROUND CEMETERY. A DETRITUS MOAT surrounds the cemetery, - muck made out of filthy water and human remains. Skulls bob in the goop. The Priests have gathered in a circle. Their hooded, lifeless eyes seem dead to this world. Their bald heads rock back and forth as they CHANT, a quiet eerie HUM. Heinous creatures. In the middle of the circle is a strange, twisted ALTAR. Imhotep has unwrapped Anuk-su-namun's gorgeous, lifeless body and placed her five sacred canopic jars around her.*_

**IMHOTEP: **Anuk-su-namun's vital organs were still fresh, so a human sacrifice would not need be made.

_*As Imhotep begins to read from The Book of The Dead, a large SWIRLING HOLE starts to open in the detritus bog. Several Priests look over at it, frightened, then quickly look back down and resume CHANTING. A strange MIST wafts up out of the swirling hole and over to the jars, it passes through them and into Anuk-su-namun's body. One of the jars SHUDDERS, the heart inside begins to BEAT. The CHANTING PRIESTS, SWIRLING HOLE, WAFTING MIST, BEATING HEART and IMHOTEP'S READINGS are reaching a crescendo. Anuk-su-namun's EYES suddenly FLY OPEN.*_

**IMHOTEP: **Anuk-su-namun soul had come back from the dead! Now all that was needed, was to return her organs to their rightful place within her body.

_*Imhotep lifts a sacrificial knife above Anuk-su-namun's breast, about to plunge it down. The CHANTING, SWIRLING and BEATING heart CLIMAX. And that's when the Mumia BURST IN and storm through the startled Priests. The HEAD MUMIA SMASHES the jar with the beating heart. The MIST instantly sucks back out of Anuk-su-namun's body and IMPLODES back into the swirling hole. Anuk-su-namun's eyes close. Dying once again. Imhotep SCREAMS in rage. The Mumia grab him and his Priests.*_

**IMHOTEP: **My Priests were condemned to be mummified alive.

_***INT. EMBALMING CHAMBER (NECROPOLIS RE-VAMP) - NIGHT **Inside a TORCH-LIT CHAMBER, Imhotep is held by Anubis-headed EMBALMERS. He cringes at the flickering, impressionistic glimpses of his Priests being embalmed and mummified alive. The horrid-looking Embalmers, using knives, needles and thread, calmly perform their ghastly surgery on the SCREAMING Priests, who are going insane from the procedure. A red hot POKER is pulled out of a pit of burning coals. A Priest's head is wedged between two strong boards. _

_His eyes widen in terror as an Embalmer moves to insert the red hot poker up his nose. But just before he does, WE QUICKLY CUT TO IMHOTEP'S FACE, horrified, as OFF CAMERA, the Priest SCREAMS. WE GO WIDE on the chamber. All twenty-one of Imhotep's Priests squirm inside their wrappings. Imhotep is forced to his knees. His arms are held back. His mouth is pried open.*_

**IMHOTEP: **As for me, I was condemned to endure the HOM-DAI. The worst of all ancient curses. One so horrible, it had never before been bestowed.

_*Using a pair of tongs, an Embalmer slowly pulls Imhotep's TONGUE out of his mouth, then places a very sharp knife on top of it. WE GO TIGHT on IMHOTEP'S EYES as his tongue is apparently cut out. The Embalmer flings Imhotep's tongue onto the floor. The Mumia's dogs attack and quickly eat it. Imhotep is WRAPPED ALIVE. Only his mouth, nostrils and fearfilled eyes are left free of the slimy bandages. _

_Detritus muck boils inside a black cauldron. Embalmers scoop out the fetid muck and apply it to Imhotep's wrappings as he squirms. He's then laid in a wooden COFFIN inside a stone SARCOPHAGUS. An Embalmer with a BUCKET steps up and looks into the coffin. Imhotep's wild eyes stare back. The Embalmer empties the bucket over Imhotep's chest: dozens of SCARABS, disgusting dung beetles. They scurry across Imhotep's SCREAMING face. Some vanish into his tongue-less mouth and up his nostrils.*_

**IMHOTEP: **By eating the sacred scarabs, I would be cursed to stay alive forever. And by eating me, they were cursed just the same.

_*The lid to the coffin is SLAMMED SHUT. Then, using a strange four-sided KEY, the Head Mumia locks the coffin lid tight. The heavy sarcophagus lid is shoved into place and with a loud WHOOSH seals itself airtight. Once again, the Head Mumia uses the strange key, locking the sarcophagus lid tight.*_

**IMHOTEP: **I was to remain sealed inside my sarcophagus, the undead for all of eternity.

_*The blue-skinned, strangely tattooed man carefully collapses the sides of the key, - turning it into a little puzzle _**_BOX.*_ **

**IMHOTEP: **They would never allow me to be released. For I would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh-eater, with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility.

_*Imhotep's sarcophagus is dropped into a DETRITUS PIT. The disgusting muck SPLASHES up, drools down it-s sides, and then is mysteriously sucked into It's seams, vanishing clean.*_

**IMHOTEP: **And if I could raise my beloved Anuk-su-namun from her place in hell, together, we would be an unstoppable infection upon this world. The Apocalypse.

_*The End. Imhotep's horrifying tongue-less SCREAMS can be heard coming from inside his sarcophagus as grave diggers shovel dirt onto it. THE MAIN TITLE IS SUPERIMPOSED ON THE SCREAM: **THE MUMMY **The heavily armed Mumia stand guard around Imhotep's grave. Looking down on the burial site is the huge statue of ANUBIS, the jackal-headed god of death. It stares at us. Then begins to DECAY before our very eyes, aging 4,159 years in only seconds. And then we find ourselves and the decrepit, half- buried statue of Anubis out in the middle of the desert. **EXT. SAHARA - HAMANAPTRA RUINS (1923) - DAY **Imhotep's horrifying SCREAMS become the SCREAMS of a TUAREG **HORSEMAN. **Racing across the desert with two thousand of his warrior brethren. Armed to the teeth. SUPERIMPOSED across the SCREEN are the WORDS:_

_**THE SAHARA - 1923 **A mile across the scorching desert TWO HUNDRED FRENCH FOREIGN LEGIONNAIRES scurry through the ruins, preparing for the onslaught. OUR HERO is up on the wall. His Kepi sits at a jaunty angle. Dashing and handsome. This is Nick Jonas. He looks out at the massive SCREAMING horde galloping at him.*_

**Jonas: **I'm 16 and I knew this was gonna be a lousy day.

*A doughy little Frenchman joins him as he makes his way across the top of the wall. This is Adam.*

**Adam: **Personally, I would like to surrender. Why can we not just surrender?

**Jonas: **Shut-up and gimme your bandolier.

_*Adam pulls off his cartridge belt. Hands it to Jonas.*_

**Adam: **Then let's run away. Right now. While we can still make it.

_*Jonas throws it on, crisscrossing his own bandolier.*_

**Jonas: **Now gimme your revolver, you'll never use it anyway.

_*Adam pulls out his pistol and chucks it to Jonas.*_

**Adam: **Then let's play dead, huh? Nobody ever does that anymore.

_*Jonas slides it into his belt, next to his own revolver*_

**Jonas: **Now go find me a big stick.

**Adam: **In the desert? What for?

_*Jonas turns and goes nose-to-nose with him.*_

**Jonas **So I can tie it to your back, you appear to be without a spine.

_*The horde of warriors THUNDERS forward. Now a half mile out. Scimitars RATTLING. Jonas and Adam run through the ruins.*_

**Jonas: **How'd a guy like you end up in the Legion anyways

**Adam: **I got caught robbing a synagogue. Lots of good stuff in them holy places; churches, temples, mosques, and who's guarding them?

**Jonas: **Altar boys?

**Adam: **Exactly! I speak seven languages, including Hebrew, so my specialty was synagogues. How about you, Nick? Kill somebody?

_*Adam trips and accidentally tackles Jonas to the ground. Jonas gives him a nasty look.*_

**Jonas: **No, but I'm considering it.

_*They get up and run out the gate and down the stone ramp*_

**Adam: **What then? Robbery? Extortion? Kidnapping!

**Jonas: **None of the above, thank you.

**Adam: **Then what the hell are you doing here!?

_*They both skid to a stop at the front line as they see the horde of warriors. The SOUND of CHARGING HORSES is deafening. Jonas gives Adam a big cheesy smile.*_

**Jonas: **I was just looking for a good time.

_*And that's when the cowardly Legionnaire Colonel suddenly panics, cuts and runs. Jonas instantly stiffens.*_

**Jonas **Oh shit. Steady!

_*Gives the men around him courage. But onward comes the horde Hoofs pounding the sand. Several more Legionnaires take off.*_

**Jonas: **STEADY!(to himself) What the hell am I sayin'?

_*The Tuaregs let loose with those horrifying oooo-loo-loog SCREAMS. More Legionnaires haul-ass. Adam is one of them.*_

_**Jonas: **STEADY_!(to himself) What the hell am I doin'?

_*The Tuaregs set their rifles and take aim. Jonas steels himself, cocks and locks. The cartridge in his mouth suddenly snaps, he spits it into the sand. Another BEAT. And then -*_

**Jonas: **FIRE!

_*****The Legionnaires on the ground FIRE. The rifles report with a CRASH. The BLAST blows dozens of Tuaregs clean off their mounts. The prone Legionnaires quickly begin to reload.*_

**Jonas: **FIRE!

_*****The kneeling Legionnaires FIRE. More Tuaregs bite the sand. The remaining warriors OPEN FIRE. THUNDER and SMOKE rip the hot air. A third of the Legionnaires are killed instantly.*_

**Jonas: **FIRE!

_*The remaining standing Legionnaires FIRE. Tuaregs spin off their mounts. Crash to the sand. And then the entire Tuareg force plows into the ruins and through the Legionnaires. Jonas grabs the barrel of his rifle and starts CLUBBING riders off their steeds, fighting like a man possessed. Adam on the other hand, is bellycrawling across the sand, whimpering in full retreat as Legionnaires fall dead all around him. He crawls through the front gate. Jonas throws his rifle down and goes for his guns. He cross-draws, gun in each hand, starts blowing riders off their mounts. Adam crawls faster, and then he spots an open TEMPLE DOORWAY amongst the rocks. He gets up and sprints for the door as the last of the Legionnaires are shot off their feet behind him. Jonas' guns go empty.*_

**Jonas: **Son-of-a-bitch.

_*He turns and runs like hell, right through the front gate. Four Tuareg warriors on massive Arabians haul-ass after him. Jonas hurdles a stone column, hits the ground running. He spots Adam inside the Temple doorway, trying to close the heavy sandstone door.*_

**Jonas: **Hey! Adam! Wait up!

_*Adam has no intention of waiting up, he pushes harder.*_

**Jonas **What are ya doing?! Wait up!

_*Jonas runs faster. Adam pushes harder. The four Horsemen LEAP the big column and CHARGE after him. HOOFS POUNDING.*_

**Jonas: **Don't you close that door! DON'T YOU **CLOSE THAT DOOR! **

_*****Adam closes the door just as Jonas reaches it. Jonas SLAMS his body into the door. It doesn't budge.*_

**Jonas: **I'm gonna get you for this!

_*He turns and bolts off around the rocks. Running for his life, weaving through the ruins. The Arabians getting closer and closer. The POUNDING hoofs getting LOUDER and LOUDER. Jonas finally spins around and faces his attackers. The four massive horses crash to a stop in front of him. The vicious Tuaregs raise their rifles to finish him off. *_

_Jonas just stands there, exhausted and beaten, then he slowly lifts his right hand and gives them the bird. And that's when the horses go ape-shit. All four of them REAR UP. Two of the Riders are THROWN to the ground. The horses SCREECH and BELLOW and SNORT in fear, then buck like fury and haul-ass away as if the devil himself had scared them. The thrown Riders get up and race off after their mounts. Jonas just stands there, stunned, then he lifts his right hand and checks out his middle finger. And then he feels the evil himself, and turns around. - The shattered, decrepit statue of Anubis stares back at him. Suddenly, the sand begins to shift under Jonas' feet. _

_He starts to back away, keeping his eyes on the transforming sand, it looks like huge snakes are wiggling and writhing beneath it, forming lines and shapes, - drawing a picture. Jonas quickly turns and runs off through the ruins. The sand stops moving, and we can now see that, drawn in the sand, is a picture of IMHOTEP'S SCREAMING FACE. **EXT. RIDGE - DAY **Up on a ridge, A GROUP OF RIDERS watch Jonas stumble clear of the decrepit city. Jonas feels their presence and looks up. Very different from the Tuaregs, they have BLUE TINTED SKIN and faces covered in strange PUZZLE-TATTOOS. The Mumia. Still watching Imhotep's grave after all this time. The MUMIA LEADER is a huge, fierce Man in black robes, with dual scimitars across his waist. His face is both handsome and horrible, blue and tattooed. Meet ARDETH RAY. His dark eyes watch Jonas stagger off into the open desert...*_

_***EXT. CAIRO -1926- DAY- **Cairo, a city so old the stars have actually changed their positions in the sky since it's birth. A city teeming with every form of life. A strange, mysterious, wonderful city. WE SUPERIMPOSE it's name across the SCREEN: **CAIRO INT. CAIRO MUSEUM OF ANTIQUITIES - DAY **Deep in the bowels of the museum lie the STACKS. Rows upon rows of towering bookshelves. Filled with literature on the Antiquities. Standing at the top of a tall ladder between two of these rows and leaning against one of the bookshelves, is a rather uninteresting British GIRL: eye-glasses, hair-in- a-bun, long boring dress, your typical prudish nightmare, quite young. _

_This is Chloe Chandler. We're going to fall in love with her. Chloe pulls a book out from a stack under her arm, blows the dust off it, then places it on a shelf with other books whose titles all begin with the letter "O". Then she grabs another book out from under her arm and reads the title.*_

**Chloe: **Tuthmosis?... Now, how did you get up here?

_*Carefully, so as not to lose her balance, she looks over her shoulder to the bookshelf behind her, where all the titles begin with the letter "T". Then she looks down. It's a long way to the bottom. Chloe gently sets the other books down on the top shelf, then turns and gingerly starts to reach across the aisle with the Tuthmosis book. It's a little too far, so she stretches, reaching, holding the top of the ladder with her fingertips, she's almost got it, closer now closer. And that's when the ladder pulls away from the shelf. _

_Chloe YELPS, flings the Tuthmosis book and grabs the top of the ladder, which stands straight up. Chloe holds her breath, swaying precariously, a long BEAT, and then she loses her balance, the ladder swings around and Chloe starts stiltwalking down the aisle.*_

**Chloe: **OHEIUGM! AHHHHHH!

_*The ladder crosses the aisle, does an about face and heads back the way it came. Chloe clings to the top, struggling for balance. The ladder teeters out into the main aisle and picks up speed. Chloe SCREAMS as it does a 180, spins into another aisle and finally crashes to a stop at the top of a bookshelf. Chloe holds her breath, then SIGHS HEAVILY. And that's when the bookshelf falls away from her and CRASHES into the next bookshelf. Chloe slides down the ladder and plops to the floor. She looks up just as the domino effect kicks-in: each bookshelf crashing into the next. And onward it goes. _

_Bookshelf after bookshelf. Thousands of volumes flinging off shelves and scattering across the floor. It finally ends as the last shelf CRASHES into a wall. Chloe's eyes are closed. She opens one eye. Looks left. Then right. Then opens the other eye and stares at the huge mess.*_

**Chloe: **Oops.

_*The Egyptian CURATOR storms in.*_

**CURATOR: **Look at this! Sons of the Messiah! Give me frogs, flies, locusts, anything but this! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!

_*Chloe quickly gets up and starts gathering books.*_

**Chloe: **I'm sorry, it was an accident.

**CURATOR **When Ramesses destroyed Syria, it was an accident. You are a catastrophe! Look at my library! Why do I put up with you?

_*Chloe turns to him, trying to contain herself.*_

**Chloe: **You put up with me, because I can read and write ancient Egyptian, decipher hieroglyphs and hieratic, and I'm the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalogue this library, that's why!

**CURATOR: **Who needs smart women? I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons, Allah rest their souls. You may be only 13 years old and intelligent for your age but such a nuiceance. Now straighten up this mess!

_*The Curator storms out. Chloe just stands there, steaming. And then she hears a NOISE and quickly turns around. A BEAT.*_

**Chloe **Hello?

_*Quiet. Eerie. And then she hears it again, like feet, slowly shuffling across the floor, coming from a nearby gallery.*_

**Chloe: **Abdul? Mohammed? Bob?

_*Chloe walks through the stacks and enters - **INT. THE RAMESSEUM **Filled with treasures and plunder from the Middle Kingdom. It's very dark and quiet in here, the only LIGHT is from FLICKERING TORCHES at either end of the spooky gallery. The NOISE again! From the far side of the room. Feet, slowly shuffling, plodding across the floor. Chloe grabs a torch. Looks around, at a statue of Anubis, another of Horus, they stare down at Chloe, who is starting to get scared now. She walks down the aisle. Past a closed sarcophagus. Past cases of ancient artifacts. Past another sarcophagus, - only this one is OPEN! _

_Chloe freezes, swallows hard, nervously looks around to see who could have opened it. Then she slowly leans forward with the torch, and peers inside. - A hideous rotted MUMMY sits up and SCREECHES at her! Chloe SCREAMS, drops the torch and backs away, scared out of her wits. And then, coming from inside the sarcophagus, she hears a Man LAUGHING. Her eyes narrow as a foppish cad crawls out from behind the Mummy, laughing his ass off, half drunk.*_

**Chloe **You...! YOU...!

**Owen: **Drunkard? Fool? Rat-bastard? Please call me something original.

_*Meet Owen Chandler. As he crawls out of the sarcophagus, Chloe pulls a cigarette out of the mummy's mouth.*_

**Chloe: **Have you no respect for the dead?

**Owen: **Right now, I only wish to join them.

_*He grins drunkenly. Chloe punches him hard in the chest.*_

**Chloe **Well I wish you'd do it sooner rather than later, before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours.

**Owen **My dear, sweet, baby sister, I'll have you know, that at this moment my career is on a high note.

_*He BELCHES, then falls back and sits on the edge of a tomb.*_

**Chloe **High note? Ha! For the last five years you've been scrounging around Egypt, and what have you to show for it? Nothing.

_*Owen excitedly starts scrounging around in his jacket.*_

**Owen: **Oh yes I do! I have something right here!

**Chloe: **Oh no, not another worthless trinket, Will, if I bring one more piece of junk to the Curator to try and sell for you.

_*Owen pulls out a small, ancient BOX; the collapsed KEY to Imhotep's sarcophagus and coffin. Chloe is instantly curious, she grabs the box out of his hand.*_

**Chloe: **Where did you get this?

_*Owen knows her weaknesses, he gives her a mischievous smile.*_

**Owen: **On a dig, down in Thebes.

_*Chloe rolls the box around in her hands, mumbling to herself as she translates the hieratics and hieroglyphs covering it. Owen licks his lips in anticipation.*_

**Owen: **My whole life I've never found anything, Cece. Tell me I've found something.

_*Chloe's fingers play with the various little slats on the box, shifting them this way and that way, it's like a puzzle box. Then suddenly, it UNFOLDS ITSELF, almost-mechanically, turning itself into the KEY. Sitting inside the open key/box is a folded piece of GOLDEN PAPYRUS. An ANCIENT MAP.*_

**Chloe: **Owen?

**Owen: **Yes?

**Chloe: **I think you found something.

_***INT. CURATOR'S OFFICE - DAY **The Curator sits at his desk, staring through a jeweler's eyepiece at the key/box. Chloe hovers behind him, excited.*_

**Chloe: **See the cartouche there, it's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it.

**CURATOR: **Perhaps.

_*Owen leans in from across the desk.*_

**Owen: **Two questions. Who the hell is Seti the First? And was he rich?

**Chloe: **He was the last Pharaoh of the Old Kingdom, said to be the wealthiest Pharaoh of them all.

**Owen: **Alright, good, that's good. I like this fellow, like him very much.

_*The Curator picks up the MAP. It's actually the exact same map that we established in the opening scenes of the movie.*_

**Chloe: **I've already dated it, this map is almost four thousand years old. And the hieratics over here... (Inhales deeply) It's Hamunaptra.

_*The Curator freezes, suddenly very nervous, then he recovers.*_

**CURATOR: **My dear girl, don't be ridiculous, we are scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra is a myth.

**Owen: **Are we talking about THE Hamunaptra?

**Chloe: **Yes. The City of The Dead. Where the early Pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt.

**Owen: **Right, right, in a big underground treasure chamber. Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand. On Pharaoh's command, a flick of the switch! And the whole place could disappear beneath the dunes.

**Chloe: **All we know is that the city mysteriously vanished around **2,134** **B.C. **

_*****The Curator holds the map closer to the burning CANDLE-LAMP.*_

**CURATOR: **As the Americans would say: it's all fairy tales and hokum.

_*The map 'accidentally,' CATCHES ON FIRE. The Curator throws it to the floor. Owen drops to his knees and quickly puts it out. Lifts it up. The left third of the map is now missing.*_

**Owen **You burned it! You burned off the part with the lost city!

**CURATOR **It's for the best, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra, no one has ever found it, most have never returned.

**Owen: **(devastated) You killed my map.

C**URATOR: **I'm sure it was a fake, anyway, I'm surprised at you, Miss Chandler, to be so fooled.

_*The Curator reaches for the key/box. Chloe quickly snatches it off the desk and gives him a very angry, suspicious look.*_

_***EXT. CAIRO PRISON - GALLOWS COURTYARD - DAY **Cairo prison. One of the worst hell holes on earth. Every low-life form of scumbag can be found here. The WARDEN, a first rate scumbag himself, escorts Chloe and Owen across the gallows courtyard. Chloe whispers to Owen.*_

**Chloe: **You told me you found it on a dig down in Thebes!

**Owen: **I was mistaken.

**Chloe: **You lied to me!

**Owen **I lie to everybody, what makes you so special?

**Chloe: **I'm your sister.

**Owen: **That just makes you more gullible.

**Chloe: **You stole it from a drunk at the local Casbah?!

**Owen: **Picked his pocket, actually.

_***EXT. VISITOR'S PEN - DAY **The Warden ushers Chloe and Owen into the holding pen.*_

**Chloe: **And what is he in prison for?

**WARDEN: **I did not know, so when I heard you were coming, I asked him that myself.

**Chloe: **And what did he say?

**WARDEN: **He said... he was just looking for a good time.

_*The interior cell door BURSTS OPEN. Jonas is in chains, dragged by FOUR GUARDS, they shove him up to the cell bars. From the looks of it, he's been here awhile; his face is half hidden by longish curly brown hair, a scraggly beard and many new bruises. Chloe looks at him, disgusted by his appearance.*_

**Chloe: **But he's just a filthy criminal?

**Owen: **(cringing) Way to go, Cece.

_*Jonas gives Chloe the once over, then looks at Owen.*_

**Jonas: **So who's the little broad?

**Chloe: **Little broad?!

**Owen: **She's my sister, actually.

**Jonas: **Yeah? Well,... I'm sure she's not a total loss.

_*Chloe is stunned and furious. The Warden heads out the door*_

**WARDEN: **I'll be back in a moment.

**Jonas: **(sarcastic) I tremble with anticipation.

_*A Guard CLUBS Jonas across the head, Jonas's face bounces off the metal bars. He shows no pain, but just looks back and gives the Guard a nasty look. Chloe steps closer.*_

**Chloe: **We uh,... found... your puzzle box, and we've come to ask you about it.

**Jonas: **No.

**Chloe: **No?

**Jonas: **No... You came to ask me about Hamunaptra.

_*Chloe and Owen quickly look around, hoping the guards didn't hear him. They step closer. Chloe plays coy.*_

**Chloe **How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra

**Jonas: **Because that's where I found it. I was there.

_*Chloe is dumbstruck. But Owen looks suspicious.*_

**Owen: **How do we know that's not a load of pig swallow?

_*Jonas looks closer at Owen, a glint of recognition.*_

**Jonas: **Hey,... don't I know you?

**Owen: **Um, well, you see...

_*Jonas's FIST comes flying through the bars, hits Owen square in the jaw, DECKS HIM. He hits the floor. Out cold. A Guard CLUBS Jonas. His head bounces off the bars again. He shows no pain, but gives the Guard another nasty look. Chloe looks down at her brother, then back at Jonas.*_

**Chloe: **You were actually at Hamunaptra?

**Jonas: **I just decked your brother.

**Chloe: **Yes, well... (shrugs) I know my brother.

_*Jonas almost smiles. There's a bit of spark to this girl.*_

**Jonas: **Yeah, I was there.

**Chloe: **You swear?

**Jonas: **Every damn day.

**Chloe: **No, I mean -

**Jonas: **- I know what you mean. I was there, alright. Seti's place. The City Of The Dead.

**Chloe: **What did you find? What did you see?

**Jonas: **Sixteen at the time. I found sand. I saw death.

_*The warden enters. Chloe quickly leans closer to Jonas.*_

**Chloe **Could you tell me how to get there? The exact location?

**Jonas **Want to know?

_*Chloe leans in even closer.*_

**Chloe: **Yes.

**Jonas **Really want to know?

_*She leans her face right up to the bars, nervous and excited*_

**Chloe **Yes.

_*Jonas steps forward and KISSES her full on the lips.*_

**Jonas **Then get me the hell outta here.

_*Chloe is stunned. A Guard CLUBS him, his face bounces off the bars again, but before he can react the Guards GRAB him, YANKS him away from the bars and DRAG him out of the room.*_

**Chloe: **Where are they taking him?

**WARDEN: **To be hanged.

_*Chloe is shocked. The warden shows-off his green teeth.*_

**WARDEN: **Apparently, he had a very good time.

_***EXT. GALLOWS COURTYARD - DAY **Hundreds of filthy PRISONERS stare down onto the gallows as the hangman's noose is draped over Jonas's head and cinched tight around his neck. Chloe follows the warden onto a balcony above the gallows. The prisoners all go dead quiet at the sight of her; like jackals staring at fresh meat.*_

**WARDEN: **No women allowed.

**Chloe: **I am a young English lady.

_*This seems to confuse the Warden, he shrugs and sits down. Jonas looks up as Chloe plops down beside the Warden.*_

**Chloe: **I will give you one hundred pounds to spare this man's life.

**WARDEN: **I would pay one hundred pounds just to see him hang.

**Chloe: **Two hundred pounds.

**WARDEN: **Proceed!

**Chloe: **Three hundred pounds!

_*Jonas can hear every word, he looks hopeful. Other than Chloe, you could hear a pin drop. The HANGMAN turns to him.*_

**HANGMAN: **Any last requests, pig?

**Jonas: **Yeah, I'd like ya to loosen the knot and let me go.

_*The Hangman grabs the lever to the trapdoor.*_

**Chloe: **FIVE HUNDRED POUNDS!

_*****The Warden sets his greasy, lecherous hand on Chloe's leg.*_

**WARDEN **And what else? I'm a very lonely man.

_*Chloe is revolted, she quickly shoves his hand away. Insulted, the Warden angrily turns and gestures to the Hangman, who pulls the lever. The trapdoor DROPS AWAY.*_

**Chloe: **NOOO!

_*Nick Jonas DROPS through the hole. The rope pays out. Then JERKS TAUGHT. Jonas' body SNAPS at the end of the rope. But he's still alive, because -*_

**WARDEN: **His neck did not break! Good! Now we watch him strangle to death.

_*The prisoners go ape-shit, SCREAMING and SHOUTING in anger. The GUARDS look around, nervous. Jonas struggles at the end of the rope, gagging. Chloe is horrified, she quickly turns to the warden, leans forward and whispers in his ear.*_

**Chloe: **He knows the location to Hamunaptra.

_*The warden spins around and faces her.*_

**WARDEN: **You lie.

**Chloe: **I would never!

_*At the end of the rope, Jonas is choking and gagging and turning several shades of red. The Warden stares at Chloe.*_

**WARDEN: **Are you saying this filthy godless son of a pig knows where to find The City Of The Dead? Truly?

**Chloe: **Yes and if you cut him down, we will give you ten percent.

**WARDEN: **Fifty percent.

**Chloe: **Twenty.

**WARDEN: **Forty.

_*Chloe hesitates, bites her lip. Jonas' eyes bulge as he looks up at her, he can't believe this girl.*_

**Jonas: **Give... give him... give him GLAAAA- !

**Chloe: **Twenty-five percent, and not one single farthing more.

_*The warden flashes a big green smile, then YELLS in Arabic. A scimitar SLASHES the air. The rope is CUT. Jonas CRASHES to the ground. Half dead. Rolls over. GAGGING. All of the prisoners BURST INTO CHEERS. Jonas looks up at Chloe. She smiles broadly and waves down at him.*_

_***CURATOR'S OFFICE - NIGHT **CANDLE LIGHT FLICKERS across the Curator's face.*_

**CURATOR: **She must die.

_*Standing in the shadows across from his desk are THREE MUMIA: blue tinted skin, hideous facial tattoos, - the works. One of the Mumia has a rusty metal HOOK for a hand. He shrugs.*_

**HOOK: **She is like all the others. She will die in the desert.

**CURATOR: **No! She has seen too much. She knows too much.

_*The Curator leans across his desk, fear in his eyes.*_

**CURATOR: **Not only does she have a map, but she has the key.

_*Spooks the hell out of the Mumia guys.*_

**HOOK: **The key!? She has the lost key!?

**CURATOR: **Yes. No one has ever had so much, been so close. We must stop her, or it will be the end of us all.

**HOOK: **Then we will kill her, we will kill her and all those with her.

**CURATOR: **And burn the map and retrieve the key.

**HOOK: **It will be done. But what of the American expedition? They leave tomorrow as well.

**CURATOR: **Forget the bumbling Americans, they will be like all the others. Without the map to guide them, how can they possibly find Hamunaptra?

_***EXT. GIZA PORT - DAY **SMASH CUT TO: our old traitorous friend Adam.*_

**Adam: **It is three days down the Nile, then two days by camel, sahibs.

_*WE CRANE BACK: to reveal Adam standing on the bow of a PASSENGER BARGE. Surrounded by DANIELS, HENDERSON and BURNS.*_

**DANIELS: **For all the money we're paying you, something better god-damned well be under that sand.

_*WE KEEP CRANING BACK: as Henderson slaps Daniels on the back.*_

**HENDERSON: **"Hamunaptra," Daniels, that's all ya gotta keep sayin, to yourself, "Hamunaptra."

_*Now we see all of GIZA PORT: Team of explorers swarm the docks. Across the Nile, the PYRAMIDS spike the sky. Chloe and Owen walk along the boardwalk besieged by HAWKERS selling everything from toy tombs to King Tut action figures.*_

**Chloe: **Do you really think he'll show up?

**Owen: **Undoubtedly, I know the breed, he may be a cowboy, but his word is his word.

**Chloe: **Personally, I think he's filthy, rude and a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit.

**Jonas (Nick btw,):**Anyone I know?

*_They both turn. Jonas walks up; shaved, showered, spit and polished, with average length but very curly hair and clothes. He looks more dashing and handsome than ever. Chloe is suitably impressed.*_

**Chloe: **Oh... um,... hello.

_*Owen grabs Jonas' arm and shakes his hand.*_

**Owen: **Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, Jonas?

_*Jonas quickly checks his pockets.*_

**Jonas **Yeah, sure, smashing.

_*He finds his wallet and relaxes. DIRECTLY ABOVE HIM: on the bow of the barge, Burns wipes his bifocals and turns to Adam.*_

**BURNS: **You're sure Hamunaptra is out there?

**Adam: **Along with the scorched bones of my entire garrison, sahib.

_*And that's when Adam spots Jonas. Adam shakes his head, as if seeing a mirage, then starts backing away from the men.*_

**Adam: **A thousand pardons, my good sahibs but there is much work to be done.

_*Adam quickly scurries off, vanishing down into the hold. BACK DOWN WITH: Chloe, recovering, she clears her throat.*_

**Chloe: **Mister Jonas, can you look me in the eye, and guarantee me this is not some sort of flimflam? Because if it is, I'm warning you -

_*Jonas steps up close to Chloe, invading her space looks her straight in the eye. Chloe doesn't back away.*_

**Jonas: **All I can tell you, miss, is that my Colonel found that map in an ancient fortress, and the whole damn garrison believed in it so much, that without orders, we marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. Like I told ya, all I saw was sand. Everybody else was wiped out by Tuareg warriors. I'll take your bags.

_*Jonas takes her bags and heads up the gangplank and onto the same passenger barge that Adam and the Americans are on. Chloe's eyes follow him, a bit wistfully. Owen sees it.*_

**Owen: **Yes, yes, you're right, filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel, nothing to like there at all.

_*Chloe gives him a look. Owen just grins. And that's when the warden suddenly brushes past, tipping his raggedy hat.*_

**WARDEN: **A bright good morning to all.

**Chloe: **What are you doing here?

**WARDEN: **I have come to protect my investment, thank you very much.

_*And up the plank he goes. Chloe and Owen share a look. WE GO WIDE AGAIN: as the barge pulls out and heads down the Nile. WE TILT UP: to the SUN, which then DISSOLVES into - **EXT. RIVER NILE - NIGHT **The MOON, shining down on the desert. The THREE VICIOUS MUMIA quietly glide a narrow skiff out onto the river. The one with the hook sits in the middle of the skiff, the other two row, heading for the PASSENGER BARGE coming their way. **EXT. THE BAR AT THE BOW - NIGHT **Owen and the three Americans are playing poker. Jonas comes out a door carrying a GUNNY-SACK.*_

**Owen: **Sit down, Jonas, sit down, we could use another good player.

**Jonas: **I only gamble with my life, never my money.

**DANIELS: **Never? What if I were to wager five hundred dollars says we get to Hamunaptra before you?

_*Jonas returns Daniel's cocky look.*_

**Jonas **You're on.

_*Burns slips on his dirty bifocals.*_

**BURNS: **What makes you so confident, sir?

**Jonas: **What makes you?

_*Henderson spits a wad of chew into a spittoon.*_

**HENDERSON: **We got us a man who's actually been there.

*Jonas' poker face drops, perplexed. Same with Owen.*

**Owen: **I say, what a coincidence, why -

_*Jonas 'accidentally' hits him in the ribs with the gunnysack, shutting him up. Owen quickly covers.*_

**Owen **- whose deal is it? Is it my deal? I thought I just dealt?

_***EXT. BARGE - NIGHT **Chloe sits on a table, staring out over the passing river. The gunny-sack DROPS onto the table, startling her.*_

**Jonas: **Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya.

**Chloe: **The only thing that scares me, Mister Jonas, are your manners.

**Jonas: **Still angry that I kissed ya, huh?

**Chloe: **If you call that a kiss.

_*Jonas reaches into the gunny-sack and starts pulling out revolvers, pistols, hunting knives, a massive elephant gun, and a half dozen carefully wrapped sticks of dynamite.*_

**Chloe: **Did I miss something? Are we going into battle?

**Jonas: **The last time I was at that place everybody I was with died.

_*This takes the smile off Chloe's face. Jonas starts dismantling and cleaning the guns.*_

**Jonas **There's something out there, you know, something under that sand.

**Chloe: **Yes, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact, a book, actually, my brother thinks there's treasure. What do you think is out there?

_*Jonas looks into Chloe's eyes.*_

**Jonas: **Evil. The Tuaregs and the Bedouin believe that Hamunaptra is cursed, they call it, "the doorway to hell."

**Chloe: **Ahmar is Ossirion. "Passageway to the underworld", actually.

_*She gives him a know-it-all grin.*_

**Chloe: **I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mister Jonas, but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there, The Book Of The Living, also known as the book of Amun-Rha. It's what first interested me in Egypt as a child. It's why I came here, sort of a life's pursuit.

**Jonas: **And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold, makes no nevermind to you, right?

_*Chloe is surprised by his knowledge.*_

**Chloe: **You know your history.

**Jonas: **I know my treasure.

_*Chloe gets up to go, then she hesitates, nervous, she turns back to Jonas, and as matter-of-fact as possible says:*_

**Chloe: **By the way,... why did you kiss me?

_*Jonas, cleaning his guns, just shrugs his shoulders.*_

**Jonas: **I was about to be hanged, seemed like a good idea at the time.

_*Chloe's eyes widen, furious, she turns and storms off. Jonas looks up, watching her leave, a bit perplexed.*_

**Jonas **What?... Wha'd I say?

_*Then he hears someone SNICKERING under the table. He quickly reaches down, grabs that someone and lifts him up. It's Adam.*_

**Adam: **My very good friend! What a surprise.

**Jonas: **Why if it ain't my little buddy, Adam. I oughta kill you.

_*Jonas sticks a knife under Adam's throat. Adam swallows hard, then tries to weasel his way out with a big grin.*_

**Adam: **You never were any good with the ladies, Nicky.

**Jonas: **So you're the one leading the Americans, I shoulda figured. So what's the scam? You get 'em out in the middle of the desert and then you leave 'em to rot?

**Adam: **Unfortunately no, these Americans are smart, they pay me only half now, half when I get them back to Cairo, so I must go all the way.

_*Jonas pulls the knife away. Adam relaxes, rubs his neck.*_

**Adam: **You never believed in Hamunaptra, Nick. Why are you going back? The devil himself lives out there.

_*They look as they hear Chloe YELP. A single CAMEL in the HORSE PADDOCK takes another bite at her. She YELPS again and backs away. Jonas grins as Chloe flees down the deck.*_

**Jonas:** See the girl? That girl saved my life, figured it was the least I could do, keep her out of trouble.

**Adam: **You always did have more balls than brains.

_*Jonas's eyes narrow at the insult, he looks back at Adam.*_

**Jonas: **Let's make us even, shall we?

**Adam: **Even?

_*Jonas grabs him and chucks him over the side of the barge. Adam SPLASHES into the river. Jonas takes his gunny-sack and starts walking off down the deck.*_

**Adam (O.S.): **Jonas! I am going to kill you for this!

**Jonas: **Sounds familiar.

_*And that's when he spots THREE SETS OF WET FOOTPRINTS, coming up over the railing from the river and heading down the deck. Jonas quickly looks around, immediately on the alert._

_**INT. Chloe'S CABIN - NIGHT **Chloe, wearing a nightgown, stands in front of a mirror. She gives her head a good shake, letting her hair fall loose over her bare shoulders. Then she turns around, RIGHT THERE IS ONE OF THE HIDEOUS MUMIA! It's Hook. He slams his hand over her mouth and lifts up his hook, ready to strike.*_

**HOOK: **Where is the map?

_*Chloe's terrified eyes glance down. Hook looks over, sees the map lying next to a flickering candle on a nearby table.*_

**HOOK: **And the key? Where is the key?

_*Chloe's eyes look confused. She shakes her head. Hook grins.*_

**HOOK: **Then I'll find it myself.

_*He cocks his hook, about to kill her. And that's when the door is KICKED OPEN. Nick Jonas BURSTS IN, gun in each hand. Hook spins Chloe around and holds her out in front of him. Jonas looks at her.*_

**Jonas: **Friend of yours?

_*Chloe's eyes widen. And that's when the candle on the table FLICKERS. Everything happens at once, READ FAST: Jonas spins around just as a window BURSTS OPEN. A Mumia leans in. FIRES A GUN. Woodchips BLAST OFF the wall next to Jonas's head. He returns FIRE. Kills the Mumia. The Mumia falls back. FIRING BLINDLY. A LANTERN in the room is BLASTED. Kerosene SPLASHES across the wall. BURSTS INTO FLAMES. Chloe grabs the candle on the table and JAMS IT back over her shoulder, right into Hook's EYE. He SCREECHES in pain and lets her go. Jonas grabs her and YANKS her out of the FLAMING ROOM._ **HALLWAY - NIGHT **Jonas pulls Chloe down the hall, she tries to jerk free.*

**Chloe: **The map! We need the map!

*He shoves her up against a wall.*

**Jonas: **Relax! I'm the map! (taps his forehead) It's all up here.

**Chloe: **Oh that's comforting.

_*Jonas gives her a look, then pulls her forward.*_

**Jonas: **C'mon, there's still one more of those guys around here somewhere.

_***Chloe'S FLAMING ROOM - NIGHT **Hot melted wax covers Hook's face as he holds his sore eye and struggles to the door. Then he notices the key/box on the floor. He bends over to pick it up. And that's when the door is KICKED OPEN again, it hits him in the ass and knocks him into the fire. Owen leans in. Sees nothing but flames.*_

**Owen: **Cece!

_*****Then he sees the key/box on the floor and picks it up. A HAND suddenly snatches the key/box away from him.*_

**Owen **Hey, that's mine -

_*It's Hook. His backside is now ON FIRE. He lifts his pistol. Owen quickly backpedals out the door as Hook OPENS FIRE. **EXT. CAMEL PADDOCK - NIGHT **Jonas and Chloe race out onto the deck near the horse paddock. People are SCREAMING and SHOUTING, lots of panic. BLAM! A chunk of the wall is BLOWN OFF next to Chloe's head. Jonas pivots and FIRES BACK. It's the last Mumia, on the other side of the paddock. _

_He and Jonas exchange GUNFIRE. Another LANTERN BURSTS INTO FLAMES. Jonas SHOOTS OFF the paddock lock. The horses go nuts. Jonas FIRES over their heads. They CHARGE FORWARD and CRASH through the door. The Mumia SCREAMS as the horses STAMPEDE over him. FLAMES sweep up the walls and race across the roof. Half the barge is now ON FIRE. Jonas throws the gunny-sack over his shoulder.*_

**Jonas: **Can you swim?

**Chloe: **Well of course I can swim, if the occasion calls for it.

**Jonas: **Trust me.

_*He picks her up and throws her over the side.*_

**Jonas: **The occasion calls for it.

_*Chloe DIVES gracefully into the water. Jonas dives in after her. **EXT. BARGE BOW - NIGHT **Owen runs out onto the bow, sees the three Americans, guns in every hand, fanning their pistols, SHOOTING everything in sight. Owen just shakes his head.*_

**Owe:n **Americans.

_*Hook suddenly stumbles up behind him, - now a FLAMING TORCH. Owen turns around, Hook grabs him by the throat with his FLAMING ARM and pins him to the cabin wall. Owen's eyes widen as he sees a hook rising up inside the FLAMES about to strike him. The Americans pivot and OPEN FIRE. Blows Hook over the railing. Owen turns to the Americans and smiles.*_

**Owen **I say! Good show!

_*Then he points his thumb at himself*_

**Owen: **And did I panic?

_*He lifts up his other hand, - he has the key/box back.*_

**Owen: **I think not.

_*And that's when the horses STAMPEDE onto the bow. Owen dives over one side, the three Americans dive over the other. **NILE RIVERBANK - NIGHT **Jonas, Chloe, Owen and the Warden wade out of the water. Chloe's nightgown clings tight to her body as she wrings it out. She looks good. Jonas notices. Everybody else, including the horses, is getting out on the far shore Jonas spots Adam running up to the Americans.*_

**Adam: **Hey Jonas! Looks to me like I got all the horses!

**Jonas: **Hey Adam! Looks to me like your on the wrong side of the river!

_*Adam looks up at the stars, then angrily KICKS the sand CURSING. The FLAMING barge drifts off, slowly sinking... _

_**BEDOUIN TRADING POST - DAY **Jonas barters in ARABIC with a CAMEL TRADER at a trading post. Owen forks over some cash. The Trader hands them the reins of four ugly old camels*_

**OwenL **I can't believe the price of these fleabags.

**Jonas: **We coulda had 'em for free, all we had to do was give 'em your sister.

**Owen: **Yes, awfully tempting, wasn't it?

**Jonas: **Awfully.

_*And that's when Chloe steps out of a trading tent. She's changed into a gorgeous, tightly fitted, Bedouin dress.*_

**Jonas: **Then again...

_***SAHARA DESERT SAND DUNES - DAY **Jonas, Chloe, Owen and the warden are on camels in the middle of the frying pan; the endless, sunbaked Sahara.*_

**Owen: **Never did like camels. Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting.

_*The warden savagely attacks a chicken wing with his vile green teeth. Flies buzz around his head. He sucks at his gums, then spits out some gristle. Jonas watches him.*_

**Jonas: **Yeah, disgusting.

_*Chloe is having the time of her life on top of her camel.*_

**Chloe: **Well I think they're lovely.

_*WE DO SEVERAL TIME DISSOLVES: showing the majesty of the desert, and our heroes getting deeper and deeper into it. **FRYING PAN - NIGHT **The MOON shines down an four lone camel rider's trekking across the vast wasteland. Owen is sound asleep, his head bobbing comically to the rhythm of his camel. On the camel next to him, the Warden SNORES LOUDLY. Up in front of them, Chloe slowly starts to slide off her saddle. Jonas reaches over and stops her, then gently pushes her back up onto her saddle, never waking her. For a long moment, his eyes watch Chloe, and then he looks up at a distant ridge - - where Ardeth Ray and a group of MUMIA RIDERS are pacing them. _

_**EXT. GIANT SAND DUNE - ENDLESS HORIZON - DAY **The dawning sun hasn't yet crested the distant horizon as Owen and the Warden ride alongside a giant sand dune.*_

**Owen: **And you snore!

**WARDEN: **I do not snore!

**Owen: **All night you snored!

**WARDEN: **I have never snored!

_*Up in front of them, Jonas looks at Chloe.*_

**Jonas: **We're almost there.

**Chloe: **Are you sure?

_*Jonas looks down at the ground.*_

**Jonas: **Pretty sure.

_*The others look down and see DOZENS OF SKELETONS sticking out of the ground. Bleached and eaten away. Some of the skeletons look like they're trying to crawl up out of the desert floor.*_

**Owen: **What in bloody hell is this?

_*The Warden shivers in fear.*_

**WARDEN: **Other seekers of Hamunaptra.

_*The American Expedition rides out from behind the far end of the dune. The Americans are accompanied by TWO DOZEN NATIVE DIGGERS and an Arab EGYPTOLOGIST. Adam rides lead on a camel, the rest ride horses.*_

**Adam: **Good morning, my friend!

_*Jonas just nods. The two parties come to a stop a hundred feet apart. Jonas turns and stares out across the endless horizon. Adam does likewise. The Americans look puzzled.*_

**DANIELS: **Well, what the hell we doin'?

**Adam: **Patience, my good sahib, patience.

_*Henderson looks over at Jonas.*_

**HENDERSON **First one to the city, Jonas! Five hundred! Cash bucks!

_*Jonas and Adam just stare out at the flat nothingness. Chloe and Owen share a look. And then, the SUN starts to rise in the distance, breaking the flat horizon.*_

**Jonas: **Get ready.

_*Chloe can feel the suspense and the majesty of the moment.*_

**Chloe: **For what?

**Jonas: **We're about to be shown the way.

_*Far off to the right, a HUGE SHAPE begins to rise with the sun. A VOLCANO. Jonas and Adam watch it, expressionless. Daniels, Henderson and Burns share a look, and then ;-)_

**DANIELS/HENDERSON/BURNS: **HEYA!

_*****The Americans take off. Racing towards the rising volcano.*_

**DANIELS: **SEE YA THERE, Jonas!

_*Chloe and Owen give Jonas anxious, sarcastic looks.*_

**Owen: **Ah, begging your pardon, but shouldn't we be going?

**Chloe: **After all, you rode us night and day to win that bet.

_*Jonas doesn't say a word, staring hard. Adam watches the Americans and spits into the sand.*_

**Adam: **Fools.

_*And then suddenly, the volcano SHIFTS ACROSS THE HORIZON. Passing across the sun as it goes. It's a MIRAGE. The Americans crash their horses to a stop and race the other way, after the volcano. Chloe and Owen smile, amazed. The volcano SHIFTS AGAIN, floating across the watery horizon. The Americans crash to a stop again and chase after the volcano. All three of them confused and CURSING. Jonas and Adam just stare, waiting. The volcano SHIFTS AGAIN. And the Americans crash to a stop again. Burns is THROWN from his horse. Henderson angrily rips his hat off and chucks it to the ground. Daniels just curses as they give up the chase. The volcano comes to a stop on the far left of the horizon. The Americans are on the far right. Nothing moves. _

_A BEAT. And then Jonas grins. So does Adam. They share a look. And then SWAT their camels and RACE AWAY. Everybody else hauls-ass after them. Jonas and Adam are neck-and-neck. And then Chloe comes galloping up, hair flying in the wind. Adam takes out his camel whip and starts WHIPPING Jonas. Trying to knock him off his camel. once. CRACK! Twice. CRACK! But on the third try Jonas grabs the whip and JERKS Adam off his camel. Adam SLAMS to the ground and TUMBLES. Chloe and Jonas race across the desert. _

_Chloe has never felt so alive. She LAUGHS. Jonas grins; he likes this girl. Adam stumbles to his feet, then quickly dances out of the way as Owen and all the other riders stampede past him. Chloe beats Jonas to the stone ramp, racing hard.*_

**Jonas: **Chloe! Slow down!

_*Chloe ignores him as she races up the ramp towards the gate.*_

**Jonas: **SLOW DOWN, Chloe! SLOW DOWN!

_***THERE'S A REALLY BIG - INT. HAMUNAPTRA - DAY **Chloe goes ass-over-teacups through the air and crash lands in a sand dune. She sits up, stunned, sandy hair in her eyes. Jonas stops at the edge of the ramp next to her camel.*_

**Jonas: **Never mind.

_*The Americans ride up and look in wonder at the ruins inside the volcano. Jonas gives them a big, shit-eating grin.*_

**Jonas: **You boys owe me five hundred bucks.

_***EXT. HAMUNAPTRA - DAY **Under the guidance of the Egyptologist, the Diggers are busy hauling rock and dirt out of the Temple doorway. The three Americans are playing poker. Adam smokes a hookah and swats flies. Dozens of stray CAMELS roam the decrepit city; dusty backpacks and old saddlebags still slung over their humps.*_

**DANIELS: **Where'd all these camels come from?

**Adam: **They belong to the dead. They will wait years for their masters to return before leaving.

_***EXT. OUR HEROES DIG - DAY **Jonas, Chloe, Owen and the Warden are working next to a narrow CREVICE, which weaves it's way through the ruins. Jonas ties a rope around a pillar and throws the rest of the coils into the crevice, about to rappel down. Owen bends over to have a look, his ass hits something, he YELPS and backs away. It's the decrepit FACE OF ANUBIS.*_

**Owen: **That thing gives me the creeps.

**Jonas: **Be nice. That thing saved my life.

_*Chloe is positioning ancient MIRRORS along the crevice.*_

**Chloe: **That "thing" gets me excited.

**Jonas: **(sarcastic) The things that get you excited.

**Chloe: **According to Bembridge Scholars, inside the statue of Anubis was a secret compartment, perhaps containing The Book Of The Living.

**Jonas: **What are those mirrors for?

**Chloe: **Ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see.

_*Jonas shrugs, then rappels down into the crevice. **INT. EMBALMER'S CHAMBER - DAY **Jonas waves a TORCH as Owen, Chloe and the warden drop down next to him. Chloe peers into the spooky darkness.*_

**Chloe: **Do you realize, we are standing inside a room that no one has entered in over four thousand years.

**WARDEN: **Who cares? I don't see no treasure.

**Jonas: **You're welcome to my share of the spider webs.

**Owen: **And it stinks to high heaven in here.

_*Chloe just rolls her eyes.*_

**Chloe: **Cretins.

_*Owen sniffs the foul air, then he looks at the warden and realizes where the smell is coming from. He stops sniffing. Chloe brushes COBWEBS away from a METAL DISK on the wall, then repositions it on it's pedestal, aiming it at a RAY OF LIGHT shining in from the outer mirrors. - THE RAY OF LIGHT **HITS THE DISK AND QUICKLY SHOOTS AROUND THE ROOM FROM ONE DISK TO ANOTHER UNTIL THE WHOLE CHAMBER IS LIT UP. LIGHT **RAYS SHOOT OFF DOWN THE PASSAGEWAYS. It's the embalmer's chamber.*_

**Jonas: **That is a neat trick.

**Chloe: **Oh my god, It's a preparation room.

**Jonas: **Preparation for what?

**Chloe: **For entering the afterlife.

_*Jonas quickly draws his gun. Owen gently nudges him.*_

**Owen: **Mummies, my good son, this is where they made the mummies.

_*Chloe heads down a narrow passageway. The others follow. **INT. LABYRINTH - DAY **Jonas, Chloe and Owen crouch as they make their way through a narrow, COBWEB INFESTED LABYRINTH. The short, squat warden can stand straight up. Then they hear something and freeze. It sounds like somebody is clawing inside the walls. They share looks. Then slowly move forward. Getting darker and darker as they go. The strange sound getting louder and louder. And then it stops. Chloe holds her breath. Owen licks his lips. Jonas cocks his pistol. The warden FARTS. Jonas, Owen and Chloe glare at him. _

_**ANUBIS' CHAMBER - DAY **They slowly creep out of the labyrinth and up to the foot of an enormous half-buried statue. The lower half of Anubis. Then they hear the sound again, coming closer now, from the other side of the statue. And closer. Jonas pulls Chloe behind him. And closer. Jonas raises his gun. And CLOSER! Jonas LEAPS OUT. - THREE HORRIBLE SWEATY FACES LUNGE AT HIM. Jonas REACTS. But doesn't pull the trigger because it's just the Americans, their guns are up, cocked and aimed.*_

**HENDERSON: **Ya scared the bejeezus out of us, Jonas.

**Jonas: **Likewise.

_*But nobody lowers their guns. Daniels grins, the tough one.*_

**DANIELS: **This here is our statue,... friend.

**Jonas: **Don't see your name on it,... pal.

_*And that's when Adam, five Diggers and the Egyptologist step out of the shadows, - all holding guns aimed at Jonas.*_

**Adam: **Ten to one, Jonas, your odds are no-so-good.

**Jonas: **I've had worse.

_*Owen clenches a tiny derringer.*_

**Owen: **Yes, me too.

_*Jonas gives him a sideways glance. Adam cocks his gun, grinning, he wants it to happen. The tension thickens. Then Chloe gently takes Jonas's gun hand and pulls it down.*_

**Chloe: **Let's be nice, boys, if we're going to play together, we must learn to share. There are other places to dig.

_*Chloe pulls Jonas away. Owen and the Warden follow. Adam and the Americans slowly lower their guns, laughing. The Egyptologist excitedly begins translating the hieroglyphs. **INT. IMHOTEP'S CHAMBER - DAY **Jonas and Owen are using sledge-hammers against the ceiling. Chloe is gently chipping away with a tiny chisel.*_

**Chloe: **According to my calculations, we should be right under the statue. We'll come up right between his legs.

_*(she blushes and laughs) Oh my._

**Owen: **And when those dirty Yanks go to sleep - _*(looks at Jonas)*_ No offense.

**Jonas: **None taken.

**Owen: **We'll sneak up and steal that book right out from under them.

**Jonas: **And you're sure you can find the secret compartment?

**Chloe: **Yes, if their Egyptologist hasn't already found it.

_*Owen looks around.*_

**Owen: **I say, what's our smelly little friend got himself up to?

_***INT. SCARAB CHAMBER - DAY **The Warden crawls into a DARK CHAMBER and LIGHTS A TORCH. A mural wall comes alive. Embedded into it are dozens of black amethyst SCARABS; glittering images of the sacred beetles. Awestruck, the Warden pulls out a pocket knife and starts prying away at one of the precious bugs. **INT. ANUBIS' CHAMBER - DAY **Adam and the Americans hover around the Egyptologist, who's found the SECRET COMPARTMENT inside Anubis. The Egyptologist brushes sand away from the seam. Henderson steps forward and grabs the seam, - the Egyptologist quickly stops him.*_

**EGYPTOLOGIST: **Seti was no fool.

_*Henderson sees the intense look in the Egyptologist's eyes*_

**HENDERSON **Yeah, sure...

_*He looks back at the native Diggers.*_

**HENDERSON: **We'll let him open it.

_*The Egyptologist nods, then YELLS IN EGYPTIAN at the Diggers. The Diggers hesitate, filled with fear. Daniels pulls out his gun, aims it at three of the Diggers. The three Diggers hesitantly step forward with crowbars and stick them into the seams. The other Diggers back away, scared shitless. Adam and the Americans exchange looks, and then they back away as well. **INT. IMHOTEP'S CHAMBER - DAY **Three Heroes are still digging into the ceiling*_

**Jonas: **Lemme get this straight, they stuck a sharp, red hot poker up your nose, cut your brain into small pieces, then ripped it all out through your nostrils?

**Owen: **OWCH! That's really got to hurt.

**Chloe: **It's called mummification. You're dead when they do this.

**Owen: **Still...

**Jonas: **Yeah, that'd bring you back to life.

**Chloe **You two are worse than a couple of schoolboys.

_*And that's when a huge chunk of the roof suddenly GIVES OUT. Jonas GRABS Chloe and JERKS her clear. Owen DIVES for the far wall. A MASSIVE STONE CASEMENT DROPS OUT OF THE CEILING AND CRASHES to the floor. DUST FLIES. Fills the room. **INT. ANUBIS' CHAMBER **Having heard the crash, Adam and the Americans have their guns pointed at the floor. The Egyptologist could care less, he looks at the Diggers, gripping their crowbars, and YELLS -*_

**EGYPTOLOGIST: **FENI!

_*****The three Diggers PULL HARD. The ancient seams start to give, The Egyptologist YELLS again. The Diggers PULL HARDER. The compartment starts to loosen. Again he YELLS. The Diggers give one final pull and - **- AN INTENSE BURST OF LIQUID SPRAYS OUT OF THE SEAM. HITS **THE THREE DIGGERS. MELTS THEIR SKIN CLEAN OFF. They SCREAM. Dying horribly. HALF SKELETAL by the time they hit the ground... _

_**INT. IMHOTEP'S CHAMBER - DAY **The dust is starting to clear. Jonas, Chloe and Owen slowly get up and step over to the massive stone casement. We immediately recognize it as IMHOTEP'S SARCOPHAGUS.*_

**Chloe: **Oh my god,... it looks like, it looks like a sarcophagus.

**Jonas: **Why would they bury somebody in the ceiling?

**Chloe: **They didn't, they buried him at the foot of Anubis. He was either someone of great importance. Or he did something very naughty.

_***INT. SCARAB CHAMBER - DAY **The warden drops an amethyst-scarab into his pouch, then greedily starts prying away at another. It rips off, he drops it into his pouch, - only he misses, and this scarab quietly falls to the sandy floor without the Warden noticing. CLOSE ON: the scarab on the floor. It begins to TRANSFORM. The amethyst starts to glow. Something inside starts to WIGGLE; as if the amethyst were some sort of strange cocoon. Then it splits open and a real live hideous SCARAB BEETLE scurries out. It races over to the warden's shoe, quickly burrows into the leather and vanishes inside. The Warden's eyes FLY OPEN. He starts to SCREAM, drops his knife and frantically starts clawing away at his pant leg, higher and higher until he rips open his shirt revealing a large, hideous LUMP, BURROWING UNDER HIS SKIN. IT BURROWS IT'S WAY UP HIS FAT BELLY AND ACROSS HIS HAIRY CHEST. The Warden claws and scratches at it, trying to stop it. The lump BURROWS UP HIS NECK. The Warden starts GAGGING and **COUGHING. **And then the scarab-lump VANISHES INTO HIS HEAD. _

_**INT. IMHOTEP'S CHAMBER - DAY **Our Heroes clear the dirt off the top of the sarcophagus, revealing a single, ominous hieroglyph. Chloe stares at it Owen impatiently strums his fingers across the lid.*_

**Owen **Well?... Who is it?

_*Chloe stares at the hieroglyph, confused and concerned.*_

**Chloe: **'He that shall not be named.'

_*Jonas dusts off the huge LOCK*_

**Jonas: **There's some sort of lock here. You say these thing's are made of granite with a steel interior?

**Chloe: **Quarried granite with a cobalt lining.

**Owen: **Whoever's in here, sure wasn't getting out.

**Jonas: **No kiddin', without a key, it'll take us a month to crack this thing,

**Chloe: **A key! That's it! That's what he was talking about.

**Jonas: **Who was talking about what?

_*Chloe starts rummaging through the pack on Owen's back.*_

**Chloe: **The man on the barge. The one with the hook, he was looking for a key.

_*Chloe pulls out the key/box. Owen tries to take it back.*_

**Owen: **Hey that's mine!

_*Chloe slaps his hand and quickly unfolds the box, - it's now shaped exactly like the LOCK'S KEYHOLE. Chloe smiles. And that's when they hear the Warden's SCREAMS echoing through the labyrinth. All three of them turn and take-off running. _

_**INT. LABYRINTH - DAY **The Warden is SCREAMING and dancing insanely around the labyrinth, totally freaked from the extreme pain in his head. Jonas, Chloe and Owen run up just as the Warden starts RIPPING his own hair out of his head. Jonas and Owen grab at the Warden's hands, but he's far too crazed, he shoves them aside, runs full bore down the length of the labyrinth and SLAMS his head straight into a rock wall. The Warden drops to the ground. Dead as lead. Eyes wide open. Jonas, Chloe and Owen just stand there staring, breathing hard, wide-eyed themselves... _

_**EXT. BASE CAMP - NIGHT **Chloe and Owen are nuzzled up to a campfire.*_

**Chloe: **What do you suppose killed him?

**Owen: **Did you ever see him eat?

_*Jonas comes up over some rocks*._

**Jonas: **Seems the Americans had a little misadventure of their own today, three of their diggers were killed.

**Chloe: **How?

**Jonas: **Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some sort of ancient booby-trap.

**Owen: **Maybe this place really is cursed.

_*A GUST OF WIND blows through the camp. The campfire FLICKERS Jonas and Owen share a nervous look. Chloe laughs*_

**Chloe: **Oh, you two!

**Jonas: **You don't believe in curses, huh?

**Chloe: **No. I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, then it's real. That's what I believe.

_*Jonas cocks his rifle, KA-CHANK! Gives her a big grin.*_

**Jonas: **I believe in being prepared.

_*Owen opens the Warden's POUCH, the one that held the scarabs. He reaches in, starts scrounging around. WE SLOWLY PUSH IN. Waiting for the attack. THE MUSIC BUILDS. And then, - Owen SCREAMS in pain and RIPS his hand back out of the pouch. Jonas and Chloe both jump.*_

**Jonas/Chloe: **WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!

_*****Owen sucks his finger, then reaches back into the pouch and pulls out a LIQUOR BOTTLE, the top has been chipped off.*_

**Owen: **Seagrams!

_*Owen smiles at the bottle, then turns the pouch inside out and shakes it, nothing but SAND is inside it.*_

**Owen: **Well, he may have been a stinky fellow,... but he had good taste.

_*Owen takes a swig. Jonas and Chloe laugh guiltily. And then Jonas suddenly kneels down and sticks his ear to the sand. Chloe and Owen watch him. A BEAT. And then a BARAGE OF GUNFIRE IS HEARD coming from the American camp. Jonas jumps up and throws the elephant gun to Chloe.*_

**Jonas: **Stay here!

_*He takes off running through the ruins. Chloe immediately gets up and runs after him. Owen grabs a gun, holds the bottle of Seagrams; tight and dashes after her.*_

**Owen: **Cece! Excuse me! But didn't the lad just say - !

_* **EXT. AMERICAN CAMP - NIGHT **The American camp is under siege. Two dozen MUMIA RIDERS gallop through. FIRING RIFLES. Several Diggers are killed as they run. The Americans leap out of their tents FIRING. Kill multiple Riders. Daniels is shot, spins and falls, keeps SHOOTING. Henderson and Burns run to his aid, BLASTING AWAY. Jonas races through the ruins and SLAMS right into Adam, who is obviously trying to high-tail-it out of there.*_

**Jonas: **Goin' somewhere?

**Adam: **Just looking for you, Jonas! I wanted to be with my friend!

_*Jonas drags him back towards the American camp.*_

**Jonas: **C'mon, friend.

**Adam: **(struggling) Why do you like to fight so much?

**Jonas: **'Cause I look good doin, it.

_*Ardeth Ray gallops through the camp, cutting Diggers down with his scimitar. Jonas runs up on top of some rocks, LEAPS OUT and TACKLES him off his horse. The two men SLAM to the ground. Jonas spins up onto one knee and FIRES, point blank. Blows the scimitar out of Ardeth Ray's hand. Jonas is about to shoot again when a horse rides up between them. A scimitar swoops down, almost takes Jonas's head off, misses him by an inch. Jonas leaps up and blows the Rider off his mount. The horse BOLTS. - But Ardeth Ray is gone. Chloe hides behind some rocks, watching the scene, suddenly, she hears something coming up behind her and spins around. A vicious tattooed Mumia Rider races at her. _

_Chloe quickly backpedals over the rocks, terrified. The Mumia Rider raises his scimitar, about to strike. Chloe SCREAMS, trips over a rock and FIRES the elephant gun, - BLAM! Blows the Rider off his mount and CATAPULTS him twenty feet back into some ruins. At the same time, the kick blows Chloe off her feet and over a ridge. She FLAILS through the air and lands in a sand dune. Owen and some Diggers are holding their own near the temple door. Four Riders come CHARGING right at them. Owen takes a swig off the Seagrams.*_

**Owen: **Let 'em have it, boys!

_*Owen and the Diggers OPEN FIRE. When the smoke clears, the Riders are either dead or gone. Owen grins.*_

**Owen: **I say, bloody good show.

_*And then several more Mumia leap off the temple and land behind them. Owen and the remaining Diggers spin around and suddenly find themselves in hand-to-hand combat. Jonas is quickly loading his pistol. He hears something THUNDERING UP behind him. He spins around just as Ardeth Ray on a horse swings his scimitar. Jonas instinctively raises his hands to protect his face, the scimitar STRIKES! Hits his gun, - CHING! Jonas's gun flips away. Disarmed, Jonas dives and rolls and suddenly comes up with a stick of dynamite in his hand. He shoves the fuse into a fire. It IGNITES. He faces Ardeth Ray, towering above him. The two men lock eyes. The fuse continues to burn down. Ardeth Ray points his scimitar at Jonas's head.*_

**ARDETH RAY: **LEAVE THIS PLACE!... LEAVE THIS PLACE OR DIE!

_*Ardeth Ray GALLOPS OFF. The remaining Mumia Riders race after him, vanishing into the night. Jonas watches them leave, then turns to the burning fuse,... and blows it out. Chloe staggers up, looking very shaken. Jonas gently takes her and holds her close.*_

**Jonas: **You alright?

_*Chloe looks up into his strong eyes. It's the first time he's shown genuine concern for her. And she likes it. He's also holding her a little too close. And she likes that too.*_

**Chloe **Yes,... fine,... thank you.

_*Adam crawls out from under some pillars as Henderson and Burns help Daniels to his feet.*_

**DANIELS: **See! That proves it! Old Seti's fortune's gotta be under this sand!

**HENDERSON: **For them to protect it like this, you just know there's got to be treasure down there.

_*Jonas looks up into the surrounding ridges, unsatisfied.*_

**Jonas: **These men are a desert people. They value water, not gold.

_*Chloe looks at Jonas, suddenly very worried.*_

**Chloe **Where's Owen?

_***EXT. BASE CAMP - NIGHT **Owen falls into FRAME. Hits the ground. Eyes wide open. Mouth agape. Clearly dead. A BEAT. And then his eyes close and his mouth widens into a goofy smile. Shit-faced drunk. Jonas and Chloe laugh, both half-in-the-bag themselves, the bottle of Seagrams is almost gone. Jonas offers the bottle to Chloe, she waves it away, slurring badly, she is underage by 6 years -*_

**Chloe: **Unlike my brother, sir, I know when to say no.

_*Jonas polishes off the bottle and chucks it away.*_

**Jonas: **Unlike your brother, kiddo, you I don't get. You're a whole new brew.

**Chloe:** _(Drunk)_ I know, you're wondering, what's a place like me doing in a girl like this?

**Jonas: **Something like that.

**Chloe: **Egypt is in my blood. My father was a famous explorer, he loved Egypt so much that he married an Egyptian. My mother! Who was quite an adventurer herself.

**Jonas: **Okay, I get your father, I get your mother and I get your brother, but what are you doing here?

_*Chloe is insulted, she staggers to her feet.*_

**Chloe: **I may not be an explorer, or an adventurer, or a treasure hunter, or a gunfighter! Mister Jonas But I'm proud of what I am.

**Jonas **And what is that?

_*Chloe plops back down beside him, really drunk, she grins and proudly lifts her head high.*_

**Chloe: **...I am a librarian!

_*She leans in, very close to his face, looks him in the eyes.*_

**Chloe **I'm going to kiss you, Mister Jonas.

**Jonas: **No you're not.

**Chloe: **I'm not?

**Jonas: **Not unless you call me Nick.

**Chloe: **Why would I do that?

**Jonas: **Because that's my name.

_*She gives him a goofy smile. He leans forward and KISSES HER. Chloe's eyes slowly close. And then she passes out, slumping into his arms. Jonas looks down at her, and just smiles. _

_**INT. IMHOTEP'S CHAMBER - DAY **Chloe's HAND slips the KEY into the sarcophagus, lock and turns it. A series of STRANGE MECHANICAL-LIKE SOUNDS are heard, and then the sarcophagus unlocks with a GIANT HISS. Jonas, Chloe and Owen all look very, very hungover. They start to slide the heavy lid off the sarcophagus. PUSHING, SHOVING and GROANING, the lid budging, inch by inch.*_

**Chloe: **I can't believe I allowed the two of you to get me drunk when I am underage.

**Owen: **Don't blame me, I don't even remember being there.

**Chloe: **Well neither do I, thank you.

_*Jonas gives her a hurt look.*_

**Jonas: **You don't?

_*Chloe gives Jonas a nervous look.*_

**Chloe: **No... Why?... Should I?

**Jonas: **Gee, yeah, you told me it was the best time you ever had.

_*Jonas gives her a big cheesy smile. Chloe's face drops, appalled and embarrassed. And that's when the lid FALLS OFF and LOUDLY CRASHES to the ground. All three of them instantly grab their sore heads and MOAN. _

_**INT. ANUBIS' CHAMBER - DAY **Several fear-filled, sweaty-faced Diggers reach into the secret compartment. Henderson and Burns hold guns on them. Daniels has his arm in a sling. The Diggers slowly pull out the ORNATE CHEST. They set the chest down on the sandy floor. Adam watches as the Egyptologist translates the hieratics.*_

**EGYPTOLOGIST: **There is a curse upon this chest.

**DANIELS: **Curse my ass.

**HENDERSON: **Yeah, who cares.

_*The Egyptologist gives them the evil-eye*_

**EGYPTOLOGIST: **In these hallowed grounds, that which was set forth in ancient times, is as strong today, as it was then.

**HENDERSON: **Yeah, yeah, okay, what's it -

_*The Egyptologist slowly and carefully reads the inscription:*_

**EGYPTOLOGIST: **"Death will come on swift wings to whomever opens this chest".

_*A GUST OF WIND blows through the chamber. TORCHES FLICKER All the Diggers suddenly turn tail and run off SCREAMING. The Americans look at each other, suddenly very nervous.*_

**EGYPTOLOGIST: **It says, there is one, the undead, who if brought back to life, is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse.

**HENDERSON: **Yeah, well, let's just make sure we don't bring anybody back from the dead then, huh?

_*The three Americans laugh.*_

**EGYPTOLOGIST: **He will kill all who open this chest,... and assimilate their organs and fluids.

**DANIELS: **Assimilate their organs and fluids? Ya mean eat 'em?

**EGYPTOLOGIST: **And in so doing, he will regenerate. And no longer be the undead, but a plague upon this earth.

_*The WIND WHISTLES. Torches FLICKER. VERY SPOOKY. Adam and the Egyptologist share a fear-filled look. Henderson just shrugs.*_

**HENDERSON: **Ah hell, let's open it anyways.

_***INT. IMHOTEP'S CHAMBER - DAY **WHAM! Imhotep's wooden coffin is DROPPED to the ground next to his stone sarcophagus. Chloe is very excited.*_

**Chloe: **Oh my god, I've dreamed about this ever since I was a very little girl.

**Jonas: **You dream about dead guys?

_*Chloe just gives him a look, then starts brushing dirt and cobwebs off the top of the coffin. Then she freezes.*_

**Chloe **Look, all the sacred spells have been chiseled off. The hieratics and hieroglyphs that protect the deceased on his journey into the afterlife, they've been removed. This man was cursed,... doomed.

_*Jonas and Owen are too excited to care.*_

**Jonas: **Tough break.

**Owen: **Yes, I'm all tears, now let's see who's inside, shall we?

_*Chloe can't believe these guys. Owen inserts the key/box into the coffin's lock. Turns it. The lid cracks open with a HISS. They all react to the FOUL STENCH. Then Jonas grabs the lid. It's stuck. He pulls with all his might. Owen helps him. It starts to give way. Slowly. Slowly. Slooooowly. And then it suddenly POPS OPEN and THE MOST HIDEOUS, MAGGOT INFESTED, ROTTEN CORPSE IMAGINABLE JUMPS UP!*_

**Jonas/Chloe/Owen: **AHHHHH!

_*****They all jump back. Scared to death. Imhotep is now the 'Elephant Man' of corpses; twisted and deformed. The years have not been kind. He slumps back into his coffin. **INT. ANUBIS' CHAMBER - DAY **Henderson and Daniels start to pry at the lid of the wooden chest. Adam and the Egyptologist watch. In the background, Adam starts backing away, filled with fear, sweating buckets.*_

**Adam: **The curse,... beware the curse!

_*Adam turns and bolts from the chamber. Daniels spits.*_

**DANIELS: **Stupid superstitious bastard.

_*And that's when the seal breaks, - A BLACK VAPOR BLASTS OUT OF THE CHEST. Everybody vanishes into the strange cloud. **INT. IMHOTEP'S CHAMBER - DAY **Jonas, Chloe and Owen slowly creep forward and carefully look back inside Imhotep's coffin, creeped-out.*_

**Jonas: **Is he supposed to look like that?

**Chloe **No. I've never seen a mummy look like this. He's, he's still...

**Owen: **Juicy?

**Chloe: **Yes. He must more than four thousand years old and it looks like he's still... decomposing.

**Jonas: **And look at this.

_*Jonas points at the inside of the COFFIN LID, where there are FINGERNAIL SCRATCHES and DRIED BLOOD all over the inside.*_

**Chloe: **Oh my god, he was buried alive.

_*This sends a chill through everyone. Chloe leans in closer.*_

**Chloe: **And he left a message.

_*WE PUSH IN on a grouping of hieratics WRITTEN IN BLOOD.*_

**Chloe: **It says: 'Death is only the beginning.'

_*Owen shivers. Jonas looks around.*_

**Jonas: **Where's my gun?

**Owen: **What are you going to do? Shoot him?

**Jona:s **If he decides to wake up, hell yes!

_***INT. ANUBIS' CHAMBER - DAY **The vapor is settling. The Americans have their guns aimed at the chest. The Egyptologist slowly steps up, reaches inside, and lifts out a heavy burlap bag. Everyone's eyes widen in excitement as he sticks his hand into the bag and slowly pulls out the black BOOK OF THE DEAD, the same book Imhotep used in his attempt to bring Anuk-su-namun back to life.*_

**EGYPTOLOGIST: **I have heard told of this book, but I never truly believed it existed. This, good gentlemen, is a most priceless treasure.

_*Henderson kicks the sandy floor in anger.*_

**HENDERSON: **I wouldn't trade ya for a brass spittoon!

**DANIELS: **Yeah! It's supposed to be made outta pure gold!

_*Daniels kicks the chest. It breaks open, unfolding to reveal a lower compartment. Inside, are Anuk-su-namun's FIVE JEWEL ENCRUSTED CANOPIC JARS (one is shattered and without jewels) **EXT. BASE CAMP - NIGHT **The two camps have now joined together. Jonas and Adam are roasting chunks of hairy meat over a fire. Owen wrinkles his nose, disgusted by the smell.*_

**Owen **What is this stuff? It smells like our late friend, the Warden.

_*Jonas and Adam both grin. Owen looks horrified.*_

**Owen: **You did not!?... We're not!?

**Jonas: **Rat gizzards. They smell bad and taste worse, but that's the best the desert has to offer.

_*The gloating Americans sit down, fondling their jeweled jars.*_

**HENDERSON: **Say Jonas, whadaya think these honey's'll fetch back home?

**BURNS: **We hear you gentlemen found yerselves a nice gooey mummy. Congratulations.

**DANIELS: **Ya know if ya dry him out, you can sell him for firewood.

_*The Americans laugh. Chloe walks up, sits down and drops a pile of big dusty BUG SKELETONS onto the ground.*_

**Chloe: **Scarabs, flesh eaters, I found them inside our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years living off the flesh of a corpse, or in this case...

_*She shrugs, then looks at the roasting meat*_

**Chloe: **Famished.

_*Jonas and Owen stare at the bug skeletons, disgusted.*_

**Jonas **Are you saying somebody threw these things in with our guy, and they slowly ate him alive?

**Chloe: **Very slowly.

**Owen: **He certainly was not a popular fellow when they planted him.

**Jonas: **Must've got a little too frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter.

**Chloe: **According to my readings, our friend suffered the HOM-DAI, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses, one reserved for only the most evil blasphemers. In all of my research, I've never read of this curse actually having been performed.

**Jonas: **That bad huh?

**Chloe: **Yes, they never used it because they feared it so. It's written, that if a victim of the HOM-DAI should ever arise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt.

**Jonas: **The ten plagues?... You mean all ten plagues.

**Adam: **Like what that Moses guy did to that Pharaoh guy?

**Chloe: **That's one way of putting it.

**Owen: **Let's see, there was frogs, flies, locusts...

**BURNS: **Hail and fire.

**HENDERSON: **The sun turning black.

**DANIELS: **Water turning to blood.

**Owen: **And my personal favorite: people covered in boils and sores.

_*All the men share nervous looks, really spooked. Chloe just laughs at them, then pulls a meat stick out of the fire.*_

**Chloe: **Fried gizzard anyone?

_***EXT. CAMP - LATER THAT NIGHT **Having just freshened up for bed, Chloe exits the temple and steps past the sleeping Diggers. She spots the Egyptologist, his jeweled canopic jar snug under one arm, the Book Of The Dead laying loose under the other. Chloe stares at the Book, nervously biting her lip, then she sneaks over, carefully steals it, and quickly tip-toes away. Lying on some blankets by the campfire, Jonas rolls over and sees Chloe, sitting wide-eyed, staring at the Book.*_

**Jonas: **You sure you outta be playin, around with that?

**Chloe: **It's just a book, no harm ever came from a book.

_*Chloe opens the cover. THE FIRE FLICKERS. She and Jonas share a nervous look, then Chloe shrugs and starts reading.*_

**Chloe: **Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei.

_*Chloe continues READING THE BOOK ALOUD IN ANCIENT EGYPTIAN. **INT. IMHOTEP'S CHAMBER - NIGHT **Chloe's VOICE is OVERLAID as WE START WIDE on Imhotep's chamber and SLOWLY PUSH IN on his sarcophagus. WE PUSH IN over the lip of the coffin, then closer and closer towards Imhotep's rotten, twisted head, until his putrid face fills FRAME, - and then suddenly his crusty eyelids Pop OPEN! Revealing EMPTY SOCKETS. - BIG SCARY MUSIC STING. **EXT. BASE CAMP - NIGHT **The Egyptologist sits bolt upright. Quickly looks around, sees Chloe reading the Book. He gets up and runs for her.*_

**EGYPTOLOGIST: **NO! NOOOO! YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK!

_*****He skids to a stop as a strange, piercing WHINE is heard, coming from out in the desert. Jonas and the others all leap to their feet. The Americans run out of their tents. The SOUND gets LOUDER and CLOSER. And then from out of the darkness a HUGE WALL OF LOCUSTS SWIRLS into camp and envelops everyone. Jonas grabs Chloe, and with Owen at their side they race for the crevice, trying to fend off the horrid vermin as they go. Adam and the Americans run for the temple. The Egyptologist is covered in locusts. He stares at The Book Of The Dead, looking haunted.*_

**EGYPTOLOGIST: **What have we done?

_*The campfire is SUCKED UP INTO THE AIR **INT. LABYRINTH CORRIDOR - NIGHT **Jonas, Chloe and Owen race down the labyrinth, slapping at themselves and picking locusts out of their hair*_

**Owen: **Did you see that!? Grasshoppers! Billions of grasshoppers!

**Jonas **That's one of the plagues, right? The grasshopper plague!

**Chloe: **This is not a plague. It's generational. Every so many years, the locusts of Egypt have a population explosion and they all take flight.

_*Chloe steps forward, something SQUISHES. Jonas lowers his TORCH, - the entire floor is FILLED WITH SLIMY FROGS.*_

**Jonas: **Okay,... and what about frogs?

_***INT. LABYRINTH PASSAGEWAY - NIGHT **The Americans, Adam and the Diggers race into a passageway. Burns is knocked down, his bifocals skitter across the ground, they get CRUSHED in the stampede. Burns staggers to his feet, squinting. BLURRY FIGURES vanish into the darkness,*_

**BURNS: **Daniels! Henderson!

_***INT. LABYRINTH CORRIDOR - NIGHT **The ground under Jonas, Chloe and Owen starts to SHAKE. Then suddenly, right in front of them, - HUNDREDS OF CHITTERING SCARAB BEETLES BOIL UP OUT OF THE SAND. Start scurrying towards them. Chloe SCREAMS. Owen SCREAMS. Even Jonas almost screams. They turn around and haul ass. **INT. PASSAGEWAY - NIGHT **Burns staggers down a passageway, squinting, his hands out in front of him, groping, trying not to bump into anything. Then ten feet in front of him, a dark, blurry FIGURE steps out.*_

**BURNS: **Daniels?... is that you?

_*Burns half-blindly staggers forward. The Figure doesn't move.*_

**BURNS: **Henderson?

_*Burns TRIPS, stumbles forward, towards the Figure, his hands reach out and SINK INTO IMHOTEP'S PUTRID CHEST CAVITY. Burns jumps like a scalded cat, pulls his hands out and looks at them, - HIS HANDS ARE COVERED IN MOLTEN FLESH ROT. He starts to SCREAM. A SKELETAL HAND clamps over his mouth. _

_**LABYRINTH STAIRCASE - NIGHT **Jonas, Chloe and Owen race up the staircase, just ahead of the mass of SCURRYING, CHITTERING SCARABS. Jonas leaps out onto a pedestal. Owen jumps up next to him. Chloe jumps up into a grotto on the other side of the narrow stairway. The horrible herd of vicious scarabs scurries between them, their ear-piercing CHITTERS send shivers up Chloe's spine. She leans back. THE WALL MOVES. Chloe falls backwards through an opening. Jonas and Owen watch the scarabs vanish up the staircase. Then they look across the way. Chloe is gone.*_

**Owen: **Cece!?

_***SCARAB CHAMBER - NIGHT **Chloe sits up, shakes the sand out of her hair, fearfully looks around. It's almost PITCH BLACK. She gets up and feels her way along the dark walls. She rounds a corner. A shaft of MOONLIGHT filters in through a crack in the ceiling. A MAN stands in the middle of the room. Chloe walks towards him.*_

**Chloe: **Oh thank goodness, you're one of the Americans, aren't you?

_*Just as she reaches him he turns around. It's Burns. BOTH OF HIS EYES ARE MISSING. He stares at her with vacant sockets. Chloe SCREAMS in horror and backs away, hyperventilating, she bumps into something. She SCREAMS again and spins around. It's Imhotep. With two fresh EYEBALLS in his sockets. Chloe SCREAMS again and backs away into a wall. Her hair is down, her face is dirty and sweaty, her blouse is ripped, her dress is torn, she's never looked sexier. Imhotep SQUINTS.*_

**IMHOTEP: **Anuk-su-namun?

_***LABYRINTH STAIRCASE - NIGHT **Jonas is feeling his way around inside the grotto*_

**Jonas **Damn-it! Must be a trap door around here or somethin'.

_*And then they hear MEN SCREAMING, and suddenly, Henderson, Daniels and one of the Diggers come running down the stairs.*_

**HENDERSON: **RUN, YOU SONS-A-BITCHES! RUUUUN!

_*Jonas and Owen join them as they hear the herd of CHITTERING scarabs coming their way. The Digger suddenly trips and falls. Jonas slows down, about to go back and help him. But it's too late. The Digger SCREAMS in horror as the herd of scarabs run over him, eating straight through him, leaving behind the Digger's half eaten skeleton. Daniels Henderson and Owen react in horror. Jonas's already running, races right past them. The others turn and haul ass. **SCARAB CHAMBER - NIGHT **Imhotep steps forward, - the sand around him seems to MAGNETIZE, swirling and dancing around his flaking skeletal legs. Chloe starts backing away, horrified, looks at Burns*_

**Chloe: **Help me,... please,... help me.

_* Burns opens his mouth, but can only GURGLE and MOAN because HIS TONGUE IS MISSING. Imhotep grabs him, throws him to the ground and sets his skeletal foot on Burns' chest, like a big game hunter standing on his kill. Imhotep then parts his fetid lips, - A FRESH TONGUE FLAPS BETWEEN HIS ROTTED TEETH.*_

**IMHOTEP: **Kadeesh pharos Anuk-su-namun!

_*Chloe shivers in fear. Suddenly, Jonas comes flying around the corner and runs right up to her.*_

**Jonas: **Would you quit playin' around! Let's get outta here already!

_*Jonas sees the look in her eyes and turns around, - at the sight of Imhotep, Jonas jumps back in fright.*_

**Jonas: **WHOA!

_*****Jonas and Chloe start backing away down the wall. Imhotep glides sideways with them, like a tiger cornering his prey, the sand around him SWIRLS and DANCES. Burns starts to crawl away, whimpering as he goes. Imhotep suddenly stops and UNHINGES his skeletal jaw, his skinless mouth stretches to an inhuman size, and he lets out a horrific, primordial **SHRIEK.***_

**IMHOTEP: **Anuk-SU-NAMUUUUUN!

_*Chloe SCREAMS. Jonas shudders, then, embarrassed by his fear, he opens his own mouth and ROARS right back at him -*_

**Jonas **Ahhhhhhhh!

_*Then BLASTS him with the elephant gun, -BLAM! Through the SMOKE AND FLAMMAGE we see Imhotep blown off his feet, his ribcage half torn away. Jonas grabs Chloe and runs. **EXT. CREVICE - NIGHT **SAND and WIND whip through the ruins as Jonas and Chloe stumble up out of the crevice and COME FACE-TO-FACE WITH TEN ARMED MUMIA. The Mumia quickly raise their guns. Jonas and Chloe quickly raise their hands. Owen, Henderson, Daniels and the Egyptologist are already on their knees, hands over their heads. Ardeth Ray steps forward.*_

**ARDETH RAY: **I told you to leave or die, you refused, and now you may have killed us all. For you have unleashed the creature that we have feared for more than four thousand years.

**Jonas: **Relax, I got him.

**ARDETH RAY: **No mortal weapons can kill this creature. He is not of this world.

**Jonas: **Are we talkin, about the same creature? The walking corpse? Really big mouth? Really bad breath?

_***INT. ANUBIS' CHAMBER - NIGHT **Adam slowly backs up around Anubis, eyes wide, gun up. He turns around, - IMHOTEP IS RIGHT THERE! Adam SCREAMS, backs away and OPENS FIRE. Six GUNSHOTS perforate Imhotep, but have no effect except to SPLATTER molten flesh rot onto the back wall. _

_Adam retreats into a corner, scared shitless. Imhotep moves forward, his one hand trying to stop the molten mummy guts from oozing out of the large shotgun hole in his side. Adam drops his gun and grabs at the CHAINS around his neck, RELIGIOUS SYMBOLS AND ICONS dangle from each chain. Adam holds the first one up: A CHRISTIAN CRUCIFIX. He quickly makes the sign of-the cross and blesses himself in English:*_

**Adam: **May the good Lord protect and watch over me as a shepherd watches over his flock. And may Satan in all his forms be vanquished forever.

_*It has no effect on Imhotep, who continues forward. Adam quickly grabs at the other symbols and icons, holding them out towards Imhotep, one after the other, trying to slow his progress: an Islamic Sword and Crescent Moon necklace; a Hindu Brahma medallion; a small Buddhist Bodhisattva statue. All while blessing himself in Arabic, Hindi, Chinese and Latin. Nothing works. Imhotep's skeletal hand reaches for Adam's throat. Tears run down Adam's cheeks he's so freaked. And that's when he holds up THE STAR OF DAVID and blesses himself in HEBREW. Imhotep stops in his tracks. His hand lowers. His grotesque new eyeballs stare at Adam.*_

**IMHOTEP: **_(subtitled)_ The language of the slaves.

_*Looks at him quizzically. Imhotep takes a step back.*_

**IMHOTEP: **_(in Hebrew - subtitled)_ I may have use for you. And the rewards will be great.

_*Imhotep reaches into his tattered robe, and then holds out his fetid hand, filled with squirming MAGGOTS. Adam cringes, about to throw up, but then the maggots part, - revealing a tiny pile of little JEWELS. Adam's eyes widen. Imhotep raises his other hand, it holds Anuk-su-namun's BROKEN CANOPIC JAR.*_

**IMHOTEP: **Where are the other sacred jars?

_***EXT. CREVICE - NIGHT **Several Mumia drag Burns up, he stares out with vacant sockets. Daniels and Henderson are especially horrified.*_

**DANIELS: **You bastards!

**HENDERSON: **What did you do to him!?

**ARDETH RAY: **We saved him! Saved him before the creature could finish his work. Now leave, all of you, quickly, before he finishes you all.

**Owen: **You're not going to kill us?

_*Chloe ELBOWS Owen in the ribs.*_

**ARDETH RAY: **We must now hunt him down, and try and find a way to kill him, before he consumes the earth. Allah be with us.

_*Ardeth Ray and the Mumia start heading down into the crevice. Jonas yells at them, trying to convince himself.*_

**Jonas: **I told ya, I already got him!

_*Ardeth Ray stops and looks back, deadly serious.*_

**ARDETH RAY: **Know this, the creature will be coming for you. He must consummate the curse. And until he does, he will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop.

_*Ardeth Ray turns and jumps down into the crevice, **EXT. RUINS - NIGHT **Jonas and Owen boost Chloe up onto a camel. Daniels and Henderson throw Burns up onto another. The Egyptologist, still clutching The Book Of The Dead, gets up on yet another. They all head off into the dark, windblown desert... And then in the extreme foreground, A SKELETAL HAND SUDDENLY **PUNCHES UP OUT OF THE SAND, ACCOMPANIED BY THE MOST HORRIFIC, PRIMORDIAL SHRIEK IMAGINABLE - IMHOTEP Anuk-SU-NAMUUUUUN! EXT. BRITISH FORT - CAIRO - DAY **_

_A British flag flies over BRITISH SOLDIERS manning the front gate. Our tired, disheveled Heroes saunter up on their dusty camels. The Soldiers check their papers, then let them enter. **INT. Chloe'S QUARTERS - DAY **A steamer trunk is slammed to the floor and thrown open. Jonas chucks a load of DRESSES into the trunk.*_

**Jonas: **I thought you didn't believe in this stuff!?

_*Jonas heads for the closet. Chloe UNPACKS the dresses*_

**Chloe: **Having an encounter with a four thousand year old walking-talking corpse tends to convert one.

**Jonas: **Forget it, we're out the door, down the hall and gone.

**Chloe: **No, we are not.

_*Jonas throws a handful of her underthings into the trunk.*_

**Jonas: **Oh yes we are.

_*Jonas continues to PACK Chloe's clothes as she continues to UNPACK them:*_

**Chloe: **No we are not. We woke him up, and we must try and stop him.

**Jonas: **We?! What we?! I didn't read that book. I told you not to play around with that thing.

**Chloe: **Alright then, Me, I,... I read the book, I woke him up and I intend to stop him.

_*Jonas angrily stretches a bra between his hands.*_

**Jonas: **How!? You heard the man, no mortal weapons can kill this guy.

_*Chloe grabs the bra and throws it into a drawer.*_

**Chloe: **Then we'll have to find some immortal ones.

**Jonas: **There goes that belief again. Not me, I am outta here!

_*Jonas stuffs a pile of Chloe's shoes into the trunk. Chloe KICKS the lid shut, slamming it on his fingers. Jonas YELPS and angrily storms around the room sucking his fingers as Chloe follows him.*_

**Chloe: **According to that Book, once this creature has been reborn, his curse will spread, and as he grows in strength, so will his curse, infecting the people until the whole of the earth is destroyed.

**Jonas: **Yeah, So? Is that my problem?

**Chloe: **_(incredulous)_ It's everybody's problem!

**Jonas: **Look kid, I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on, I agreed to take you out there and bring you back, and I did, now we're even, end of job, end of story, contract terminated.

**Chloe: **That's what I am to you? A contract?

**Jonas: **You can either tag along with me, or you can stay here and play around with Mister Maggot.

**Chloe: **I'm staying.

**Jonas: **FINE!

_*****Jonas storms out and SLAMS the door. A BEAT. Then the door opens and Jonas's hand reaches back in and throws a handful of frilly panties to the floor. SLAM goes the door. **EXT. BRITISH FORT COMPOUND - DAY **Jonas angrily strides through the compound. He sees Adam coming up the path with a MAN dressed in hooded robes, his face covered by an ornate death mask. Imhotep disguised.*_

**Jonas: **Adam ya little stinkweed, where did you slink off to?

**Adam: **You left me! You left me in the desert to rot.

**Jonas: **Oh yeah,... sorry bout that. _(gestures to Imhotep)_ So who's this guy?

**Adam: **This is Prince Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris.

**Jonas: **Oh, hey, how ya doin'?

_*Jonas sticks out his hand, - Imhotep instantly recoils Jonas gives him the once-over. Adam quickly covers.*_

**Adam **The Prince does not like to be touched by other humans. A Silly eastern superstition, I'm afraid.

**Jonas: **Yeah, well, we all got our little problems today don't we

**Adam: **He has come to help Mister Burns. Somehow I feel responsible.

**Jonas: **Don't gimme that, you never had any scruples.

**Adam: **Do you know where I can steal some?

_*Jonas fake-punches him. Adam flinches. Jonas gives Imhotep a look as he strides off.*_

**Jonas: **See ya around, Padre.

_*Imhotep's grotesque new eyes glare out from behind the mask. **INT. CASBAH - DAY **The proverbial den-of-iniquity. Hard men, hard women and hard liquor. Lots of deals going down. An OLDER GUY with a walrus mustache is drunk and talking to some tough customers. He wears British WWI fighter pilot gear. Meet WINSTON HAVLOCK.*_

**WINSTON: **I'm the last of the Royal Force still stationed here, you know? All the other laddies died in the air and were buried in the sand. The tough customers shove him away. Winston staggers over to Jonas and Owen at the bar, not missing a beat.

**WINSTON: **Ever since the end of the Great War, there hasn't been a single challenge worthy of a man like me.

**Jonas: **I've heard it before, Winston.

_*Jonas shoves him away. Winston staggers back to Owen.*_

**WINSTON: **I just wish I would've chucked it with the other laddies, gone down in a flame of glory, instead of sitting around here, rotting from boredom and booze!

_*Owen shoves him towards another group of unlucky sods. Henderson and Daniels sidle up to the bar next to them. Burns, now tongue-less, talks with a severe impediment.*_

**BURNS: **The drawer there, spectacles. _(tries to laugh)_ As you see, I won't be needing them.

_*Imhotep opens the drawer and pulls out some bifocals. He puts the bifocals on over his death mask, - and grins broadly, his rotted teeth showing through the mouth hole._

**Adam: **Mister Burns, Prince Imhotep thanks you for your spectacles, - and for your eyes,... and for your tongue.

_*The expression on Burns' face starts to change, very puzzled.*_

**Adam: **But I am afraid more is needed, the Prince says he must finish the job, consummate the curse which you and your friends have brought down upon yourselves.

_*A look of pure fear registers on Burns, face. Adam quickly backs away and runs out of the room. Imhotep picks up the sacred canopic jar, then removes the death mask, revealing his hideous, shattered CORPSE-SKULL. **INT. CASBAH - DAY **Three shot glasses clink together. Jonas, Owen and Henderson slug 'em down, - all three of them instantly SPIT OUT the liquid. Half the bar SPITS OUT their drinks as well.*_

**HENDERSON: **Sweet Jesus! That tasted just like,... like...

**Jonas: **Blood.

_*They all look at each other, even more nervous.*_

**Owen: **"And the rivers and waters of Egypt went red and were as blood."

_*A look passes over Jonas's face, a realization.*_

**Jonas: **He's here.

_*He suddenly jumps away from the bar and runs for the door.*_

**Owen: **Who's here!?

**Jonas: **The guy! The Priest! THE MUMMY!

_***EXT. BRITISH FORT COMPOUND - DAY **LIGHTNING FLASHES as Jonas races across the compound, knocking several Soldiers out of his way, panic stricken!*_

**Jonas: **Chloe! CHLOOOEEEE!

_***EXT. BRITISH FORT COURTYARD - DAY **Chloe calmly steps into a courtyard carrying a handful of books. A BLAST OF THUNDER AND LIGHTNING scares her. She drops half the books. Then a HAND GRABS HER! She jumps again and drops the rest of the books. It's Jonas, breathing hard.*_

**Jonas **We got problems.

_*And that's when a barrage of HAIL AND FIRE slams into the courtyard. Jonas and Chloe jump back. A water fountain bursts into STEAM. A wooden trellis catches FIRE. Jonas and Chloe run under the eaves as SOLDIERS, SERVANTS and CAMELS run in every direction, trying to avoid the maelstrom.*_

**Jonas: **He's here! I saw him! That thing is here!

**Chloe: **The creature!? Are you sure!?

_*Jonas gives her an incredulous look and gestures at the HAIL and FIRE.*_

**Jonas: **Pretty sure!

_*The HAIL and FIRE come to a stop. Everything goes dead quiet. Jonas and Chloe freeze. And then a BLOOD CURDLING SCREAM is heard coming from the living quarters directly above them. Jonas and Chloe race up the stairs. **INT. BURNS' QUARTERS - DAY **Jonas and Chloe race into the room, past the Servant who is running out SCREAMING. They skid to a stop as they spot Burns, or what's left of him, lying dead on the floor, - **HIS BODY IS SHRIVELED TO HALF IT'S SIZE. **_

_Drained of all organs and liquids. Jonas and Chloe are shocked. Then they hear a LOUD MOAN and notice Imhotep standing on the far side of the room. Jonas draws his gun. Imhotep is REGENERATING: A thick skin FORMS over powerful new musculature. His tendons RIPPLE. His bones BULGE and REFORM. His mouth opens to an inhuman size as he MOANS and CRIES OUT, in severe pain. And then it's over. And he looks like an incredibly muscular, corpse-like vision from hell. The 'Terminator' Mummy. Jonas and Chloe are stunned.*_

**Jonas: **We are in serious trouble.

_*Imhotep starts to move towards them, staring at Chloe._

**Jonas: **Back off, creep.

_*Imhotep keeps coming. Jonas OPENS FIRE. BLASTING Imhotep Bullets RIP through his body. Imhotep doesn't seem to mind. Owen, Henderson and Daniels run into the room. They're all stunned at the sight of Imhotep. Jonas steps forward, throws a RIGHT HOOK, punches Imhotep in the face, - HIS FIST GOES THROUGH IMHOTEP'S SKULL AND GETS STUCK DEEP INSIDE HIS HEAD. _

_Jonas stares at it, shocked, then quickly YANKS his fist back out. The area of Imhotep's face that came into contact with Jonas's fist quickly DEGENERATES and DECAYS, right down to the bone, as if Jonas's hand instantly infected it. Imhotep angrily turns, grabs Jonas, and with no effort, THROWS him across the room and into Owen and the others knocking them down. Imhotep looks at his hand, the one that just grabbed Jonas, - IT STARTS TO SHRIVEL and DECAY. He quickly turns to Chloe. Chloe backs away into a wall, terrorized. Imhotep steps up to her.*_

**IMHOTEP: **You saved me from the undead. For this, I shall make you immortal.

_*He leans in, about to kiss her with his decayed face. And that's when a WHITE CAT jumps onto the piano, HISSING. Imhotep SHRIEKS. The balcony doors BLOW OPEN. Imhotep spins into a BLAST OF WIND AND SAND and SWIRLS out the doors. Gone. Jonas, Chloe, Owen and Daniels stand transfixed. Henderson kneels next to Burns, shriveled body, horrified.*_

**HENDERSON: **The curse. The curse.

_***INT. MUSEUM OF ANTIQUITIES - DAY **Jonas, Owen, Henderson and Daniels follow Chloe across the Ramesseum.*_

**Chloe: **There's only one person I know who can possibly give us some answers.

_*They round a corner and come upon the Curator, - who is talking with Ardeth Ray. Everybody stops.*_

**EVERYBODY: **YOU!

_*****Jonas and the American's quickly draw their guns. Ardeth Ray just scowls. The Curator nods his head.*_

**CURATOR: **Miss Chandler. Gentlemen.

**Chloe: **What is he doing here?

**CURATOR: **Do you truly wish to know? Or would you prefer to just shoot us?

_*Everybody tenses, guns up. Then Jonas uncocks his .38.*_

**Jonas: **I just saw my fist vanish into some guy's head.

_*He slides his gun back into his shoulder-holster.*_

**Jonas: **I'm willing, to go on a little faith, here.

**CURATOR: **You will not believe it.

**Jonas: **Try me.

_***INT. RAMESSEUM - MOMENTS LATER **Everyone is assembled around the tomb display of Seti The First. We recognize his chariot and sword. The Curator sits on Seti's throne.*_

**CURATOR: **We are part of an ancient secret society, the cult-of-the-Mumia, and we have a sacred mission, passed down through thirty-nine generations. For over four thousand years we have guarded The City Of The Dead. we are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world.

**ARDETH RAY: **And because of you, we have failed.

**Chloe: **_(appalled)_ And you think this justifies killing innocent people!?

**CURATOR: **To have stopped this creature? Yes!

**Jonas: **Okay, let's cut to the chase. He's afraid of cats, what's that about?

**Chloe: **According to the ancients, cat's are the guardians at the gates of the underworld.

**CURATOR:** Imhotep will fear them until he is fully regenerated, and then he will fear nothing.

_*Daniels is totally wigged-out, he looks at Jonas.*_

**DANIELS: **Right! And ya know how he gets fully regenerated?! By killing everybody who opened that chest and sucking us dry! That's how!

**CURATOR: **Yes, the creature must first try and regenerate, and then he will attempt to resurrect the one he has loved for more than four thousand years.

**Chloe: **Anuk-su-namun.

_*The Curator and Ardeth Ray look at Chloe, thunderstruck.*_

**Chloe: **In the necropolis, when I saw him, - alive,... walking, he called me... Anuk- su-namun. And then in Mister Burns' quarters... he tried to kiss me.

**CURATOR: **It is because it was you who read from the Book. He has chosen you to be the human sacrifice needed to regenerate the body of Anuk-su-namun.

_*Owen scratches his ear with the barrel of his pistol.*_

**Owen: **This is not good. Not good at all.

_*Ardeth Ray has been staring out a wall of windows.*_

**ARDETH RAY: **Tonight is the full moon. The moon of Osiris. It will begin tonight.

_*Everyone follows Ardeth Ray's eyes, through the windows we can see the SUN, - which is now going into a FULL ECLIPSE.*_

**Owen: **"...and he stretched forth his hands towards the heavens, and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt."

_***EXT. BRITISH FORT - WINDOW - DAY FOR NIGHT **Jonas looks out a window at the British Soldiers manning the walls. Above and beyond them, - is the BLACK SUN. **EXT. Chloe'S FOYER - DAY FOR NIGHT **Chloe and Owen are pacing the foyer*_

**Chloe: **We must stop him from regenerating.

_*She turns to Daniels and Henderson.*_

**Chloe: **Who opened that chest?

**HENDERSON: **Well, there was me and Daniels here and then poor Burns of course, oh yeah, and that Egyptologist fella.

_*Jonas turns from the window.*_

**Jonas: **What about my buddy, Adam?

**DANIELS: **Naw, he scrammed outta there,

**Chloe: **We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back here to the safety of the fort, before the creature can get to him.

_*Jonas looks at Chloe, Daniels and Henderson.*_

**Jonas: **Okay,... Chloe, you wait here, you two come with me.

_*All three of them pounce on him at once -*_

**HENDERSON:' **The hell with that! I'm not goin' nowhere! We're safe here.

**DANIELS: **Yeah, I'm not leavin this fort for nothin'.

**Chloe: **Who put you in charge? You can't just leave me behind like some old suitcase. I'm the one responsible for this mess and I intend to be the one to clean it up.

_*Jonas just shakes his head and SIGHS. Totally put-upon. Then he takes Chloe, shoves her into the bedroom, slams the door and locks it with a skeleton key. From inside her room we can hear Chloe POUNDING on the door and YELLING. Jonas throws the skeleton key to Daniels.*_

**Jonas: **Keep an eye on her. If you leave her door, I'll rip your spleen out. C'mon, Owen.

_*Owen swallows hard and points to himself.*_

**Owen: **Me?

_***CAIRO ALLEYWAYS - BAZAAR - DAY FOR NIGHT **The Egyptologist stumbles through the dark alleys, looking haunted. He clutches the Book of The Dead in one hand and his SACRED CANOPIC JAR in the other. Imhotep is stalking him. A STREET VENDOR turns and sees Imhotep's horribly decayed face. _

_He reacts and scurries away. Imhotep lifts his robe, covers his face, and moves in on the Egyptologist, who is heading into the bazaar. WE PAN UP TO - **THE EGYPTOLOGIST'S OFFICE - DAY FOR NIGHT **Adam is RANSACKING the joint, pulling out drawers and files and throwing them on the floor. He finds a silver pocket watch, shakes it, then throws it into his pocket, then he starts tipping over bookcases and clearing shelves.*_

**Jonas: (O.S.) **Well, well, well.

_*Adam spins around. Jonas and Owen stand in the door.*_

**Jonas: **Lemme guess, spring cleaning?

_*Adam turns and runs for an open window. Jonas grabs a chair, FLINGS IT into his path. Adam TRIPS and CRASHES into a wall. Jonas strides over, grabs him and lifts him up the wall. Adam's feet dangle off the floor.*_

**Jonas: **Where's your new friend?

**Adam: **What friend? You're my only friend.

_*Jonas quickly slides his knife up under Adam's chin.*_

**Jonas: **Then you got no excuse for living. What the hell you doin, being buddies with this creep, Adam? What's in it for you?

**Adam: **It is better to be the right hand of the Devil,... than in his path. As long as I serve him, I am immune.

**Jonas: **Immune from what?

**Adam: **You shall see.

**Jonas: **What are you looking for? Lie, and I'll slit your throat.

_*Jonas shoves the knife deeper into Adam's skin.*_

**Adam: **The book! The black book they found at Hamunaptra! Imhotep wants it back. Said to me it would be worth it's weight in diamonds.

**Jonas: **What does he want the book for?

**Adam: **_(shrugs)_ Something about bringing his dead girly-friend back to life. He needs the book..._ (looks at Owen)_ And your sister.

_*Jonas looks at Owen. Adam seizes the moment and KNEES Jonas in the balls. Jonas doubles over and collapses. Adam leaps out the window. Owen cringes.*_

**Owen: **That looked rather painful.

**Jonas: **_(wincing)_ Ya know, ever since I met you, my luck has been for crap.

**Owen: **Yes, I know, I do that to people.

_*And that's when they hear a BLOOD CURDLING SCREAM coming from down in the bazaar. Jonas and Owen scramble to the window and look out - **EXT. BAZAAR - DAY FOR NIGHT **Down in the bazaar, people are SCREAMING and quickly backing away from the SHRIVELED CORPSE OF THE EGYPTOLOGIST. A partially decayed HAND reaches down and takes the sacred canopic jar out of the Egyptologist's shriveled hand. _

_It's Imhotep, having regenerated even further. He looks up and catches eyes with Jonas. Imhotep grins, then UNHINGES; his jaw, his mouth stretches to an inhuman size, and then a huge SWARM OF FLIES comes out of his mouth and races straight up at Jonas and Owen. They both SLAM the shutters. The flies SLAM into the closed window and immediately spread throughout the bazaar. Sending people SCREAMING and running. **EGYPTOLOGIST'S OFFICE - DAY FOR NIGHT **Jonas and Owen look at each other, panicked.*_

**Jonas: **Damn-it! That's two down and only two to go.

**Owen: **And then he'll be coming after Cece.

_*They turn and race out of the office. **BRITISH FORT - WINDOW -NIGHT **Daniels stares out a window, watching the British Guards at the front gate. More Soldiers march the encircling parapet. **SOLDIER **Ten o'clock! All is well! The lights and MUSIC from the Casbah come up from below **INT. CHLOE'S FOYER - NIGHT **_

_Daniels turns from the window. Henderson sits in a chair next to Chloe's door, chain smoking. Both look wired with fear*_

**DANIELS: **The hell with this. I'm going, downstairs to get me a drink. You want somethin'?

**HENDERSON: **Yeah, get me a glass of bourbon, a shot of bourbon and a bourbon chaser.

_*Daniels nods and heads out. Henderson just sits there, alone, smoking. He reaches into his jacket pocket, pulls out his SACRED CANOPIC JAR and fondles it. A BREEZE suddenly comes in through the open window. The curtains flutter. Henderson gets up and goes over to shut it. He looks out the window. The CAMERA races over the compound, into the window and HITS Henderson square in the FACE just as he's about to scream. Henderson is lifted into the air by a mass of SWIRLING SAND. _

_His body TWISTS and TURNS and slowly SHRIVELS as the life is SUCKED out of him. Then he COLLAPSES to the floor. On the wall above him, the SHADOW of the SWIRLING SAND condenses, forming a SHADOW of a human body. The SHADOW CONVULSES as the body REGENERATES. And then it's over. Imhotep steps into view. He's regenerated even further and looks almost normal now, his face no longer decayed. He steps over Henderson's shriveled body and up to Chloe's door, rattles the knob. It's locked. Imhotep grins. **Chloe'S ROOM - NIGHT **_

_Chloe is asleep in her bed as SAND begins streaming in through the keyhole, pouring onto the floor, forming a large mound. Chloe starts to toss and turn. WE PAN BACK OVER TO THE DOOR: The mound of sand is gone and in it's place is Imhotep. **INT. FOYER - NIGHT **Jonas and Owen race into the foyer and skid to a stop as they see Henderson's shriveled body on the floor. Jonas runs up to Chloe's door and rattles the knob, still locked. He bends down and looks in through the KEYHOLE. **Chloe'S ROOM - NIGHT **_

_Imhotep leans down towards Chloe, about to kiss her as she sleeps. The door starts to CRASH and BANG from Jonas. Imhotep ignores it. And KISSES Chloe. His lips and mouth instantly start to DEGENERATE and DECAY. Right down to the bone. The door BURSTS OPEN. Chloe wakes up. Sees Imhotep's rotted mouth kissing her. She SCREAMS and shoves him away. Imhotep's putrid mouth grimaces in sadness*_

**Jonas: **HEY! Get your mother-fucking hands off my girl, pal.

_*Imhotep's sadness turns to anger as he spins around and faces Jonas. Imhotep licks his fetid lips. Jonas smirks.*_

**Jonas: **Nice lips.

_*Imhotep starts to move for Jonas.*_

**Jonas: **I figured you might be here, so I brought a friend.

_*He throws the white cat at Imhotep. Imhotep instinctively catches it. He SHRIEKS, drops the cat and stumbles back towards the window, - which suddenly BLOWS OPEN. Imhotep spins like a dervish and BURSTS INTO A WHIRLWIND OF SAND. Everybody covers their eyes. The Imhotep/sand-devil EXPLODES out the window and vanishes over the compound. Owen aims his gun at the window, his hand shaking badly. _

_Jonas hugs Chloe as she wipes her mouth in disgust. Daniels walks in, looks at Henderson's shriveled body on the floor... and drops the martini glasses. **INT. 1923 CONVERTIBLE DUSSENBERG - NIGHT **Owen races his big convertible through the streets, HONKING constantly. Chloe sits between him and Jonas, looking scared and nervous, then she gives Jonas a look.*_

**Chloe: **You called me... your "girl".

**Jonas: **What?... Oh yeah, that was just um, you know, figure a speech.

**Chloe: **I think you were jealous.

**Jonas: **Jealous? You kiddin' me? Did you see that guy's face?

_*Daniels leans forward from the back seat, filled with fear,*_

**DANIELS: **Shut-up! JUST SHUT-UP! We gotta do somethin'! we gotta do somethin, NOW! Before it's too late!

_*They race into the driveway of the museum of Antiquities. **EXT. CAIRO BAZAAR - NIGHT **A FULL MOON now shines down on the bazaar, still bustling with activity. Suddenly, a BREEZE kicks-in. GREEN MIST begins to SWIRL down the street and through the stalls. The people begin to CHOKE and COUGH and RETCH, as if being hit by a severe sickness - it's already too late. Imhotep strolls through the sickened mob, his face half rotted off, his deformed mouth grinning happily. Adam is at his side, looking very nervous. _

_And then, one-by-one, the people silently begin to follow Imhotep, their skin now covered in disgustingly hideous BOILS **AND SORES. INT. MUSEUM OF ANTIQUITIES - NIGHT **Jonas., Owen, Daniels, the Curator and Ardeth Ray follow Chloe as she strides through the museum.*_

**Chloe: **Last month, I came across an inscription that mentioned The Book Of The Dead.

**DANIELS: **That book we found at Hamunaptra?

**Chloe: **Yes. I dismissed it, because it talked about bringing people back from the dead. A notion I was unwilling to believe.

**Jonas: **Believe it, kid. That's what brought our buddy back to life.

**Owen: **And now he's going to use it to bring his girlfriend back.

**ARDETH RAY: **And if he succeeds, the two of them together will bring about the apocalypse.

_*The Curator joins Chloe at her side as she heads up the stairs, everyone else in hot pursuit.*_

**CURATOR: **The plagues we have seen so far, are merely Imhotep flexing his muscles. Only at the moment of Anuk-su-namun's resurrection will he be truly invincible.

_*They reach the display cases. Chloe quickly opens them.*_

**Chloe: **I'm thinking that if the black Book Of The Dead can bring people back to life -

**CURATOR: **- then perhaps, the golden Book Of The Living can return them to the underworld.

**Chloe: **Exactly -

**Jonas: **So your sayin', if we find the book made outta gold -

**CURATOR: **- And read the sacred incantations contained inside it.

**Jonas: **You think it'll send this guy back to hell?

**CURATOR: **Correct, And that's when -

_*LOUD CHANTING is heard coming from outside. They all rush over to the upper windows and look down - OUTSIDE: A large, CRAZED MOB covered in hideous boils and sores comes CHANTING up the driveway: 'Anuk-su-namun! Anuk-su-namun!'*_

**ARDETH RAY: **It has begun. The beginning of the end.

**Chloe: **Not quite yet it hasn't. C'mon.

_*Chloe dashes back to the display cases. Everyone follows. **EXT. MUSEUM - NIGHT **The crazed mob CRASHES into the huge front doors, which are locked. They pound furiously, throwing themselves at it while CHANTING CONSTANTLY. Imhotep solemnly comes up the driveway. **INT. MUSEUM OF ANTIQUITIES - UPPER BALCONY - NIGHT **The BANGING on the doors can be heard as Chloe and the Curator quickly sort through broken pieces of stone tablets. The others watch. Chloe pulls out a large piece.*_

**Chloe: **Got it!

**Jonas: **Got what?

_*The BANGING gets LOUDER. Multiple windows SHATTER. Chloe talks while quickly translating the tablet:*_

**Chloe: **Since the black Book of The Dead was found inside the statue of Anubis, then according to this, the golden Book of The Living should be inside...

_*Chloe finds the translation in the tablet and smiles.*_

**Jonas: **What?

**Owen: **What?

**DANIELS: **WHAT!?

**Chloe: **The golden Book Of The Living, is inside the statue of Horus.

**CURATOR: **Which would be located not far to the east of the Anubis statue.

**Jonas: **Don't tell me we gotta go back out there?

**CURATOR: **If we want to kill the creature, yes.

_*TWO HIDEOUS BOIL & SORE-COVERED MEN charge out of a doorway, SCREAMING. Jonas and Ardeth Ray grab them and chuck them over the railing. The men fly through the air and CRASH into the lower display cases. The front doors suddenly BURST OPEN, The crazed mob pours into the museum. our heroes haul ass across the balcony and down the staircase. **EXT. MUSEUM OF ANTIQUITY - NIGHT **Owen sneaks out of some bushes and quickly heads for his convertible. Suddenly, a splinter group of the diseased mob comes around the side of the museum. Owen instantly bugs his eyes out, starts drooling, and begins CHANTING -*_

**Owen: **Anuk-su-namun! Anuk-su-namun!

_*The crazed group runs past him and heads into the front doors of the museum. Owen leaps into the convertible, fires it up and 180's it back over to the bushes. Jonas, Chloe, Daniels, Ardeth Ray and the Curator jump inside the car. Adam steps out of the museum and sees them.*_

**Adam: **Imhotep! IMHOTEP!

_*Imhotep looks out of the museum from the shattered upper windows just as the convertible PEELS OUT. Jonas points a finger at Adam as they race past him.*_

**Jonas: **You're gonna get yours, pal!

_*Imhotep UNHINGES his jaw, his mouth stretches to an inhuman size, he lets out one of his horrific, primordial SHRIEKS. His disease-ridden disciples immediately begin pouring out of the front doors of the museum and chasing after the car. **EXT. BAZAAR - NIGHT **The convertible hauls ass down the narrow bazaar street. Crazies start jumping out of stalls and LEAPING onto the car. Jonas and the others fight them off, throwing them overboard. More people JUMP on. Owen SWERVES the car, CRASHES through some stalls, knocking them off, but not before they manage to open the back door and YANK Daniels out. _

_He TUMBLES across the pavement. Gets up SHOOTING. Backs into a corner, FIRING his pistol into the hideous rabble, killing several, keeping them at bay. His gun goes empty, CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! But the mob stays back, looking at him like rabid vultures. Daniels eyes them, filled with fear. The mob parts like the red sea as Imhotep walks through them and up to Daniels. Daniels whimpers in fear, tears pour down his cheeks. Then he gets an idea, reaches into his pocket, and pulls out his jewel encrusted SACRED CANOPIC JAR. _

_He holds it out for Imhotep. Imhotep takes it and grins. Through his tears, Daniels grins back, hopeful that he'll be spared. WE CUT WIDE: Somewhere in the middle of the crazed, diseased mob, we hear Daniels give out A BLOOD CURDLING SCREAM... **INT./EXT. CONVERTIBLE - STREETS - NIGHT **The convertible slowly motors down the narrow alleys. WE DOLLY across the hood of the car from Owen to Chloe to Jonas. Ardeth Ray and the Curator are still in the back. All of them staring out the front windshield. Freaked-out. Then suddenly one of the hideous ghouls CRASHES through the windshield! Everybody SCREAMS. Owen hits the gas, loses control, the car SLAMS into a wall. Jonas grabs Chloe.*_

**Jonas: **C'mon! C'mon! Let's go! Let's go!

_*They all leap out of the car. But the angry, festering mob quickly surrounds them. Jonas quickly reaches into his gunny-sack, pulls out a stick of dynamite, then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a match. He looks around for a way to light it, then reaches over and strikes it across Ardeth Ray's stubbly face. Ardeth Ray YELPS. Jonas holds the lit match near the fuse. The crazed, CHANTING mob gives Jonas a wide berth, staring at him and the others with insane, bloodshot eyes. And then Imhotep steps through, - having fully regenerated, he now looks as young and handsome and muscular as he did the day he was buried alive. Chloe stares at him.*_

**Chloe: **He's gorgeous.

_*Jonas gives her a look, the match burns his fingers. He YELPS and throws it down, grabs another match and strikes it across Ardeth Ray's face again. Ardeth Ray YELPS and gives Jonas a look to kill. The Curator shakes his head.*_

**THE CURATOR: **He has consummated the curse, now all he need do is raise Anuk-su-namun from the dead, then it will be the end of us, and the beginning for them.

_*Imhotep moves forward, heading right for them. Jonas LIGHTS THE FUSE. Imhotep steps up to Jonas and stops, watching the fuse burn down. it's a game of chicken. The tension mounts. The LIT FUSE is about to vanish inside the stick of dynamite, blowing it up, - when Chloe leans forward and blows it out. Jonas exhales, but keeps his eyes on Imhotep, who extends his hand to Chloe.*_

**IMHOTEP: **Koontash dai na.

_*Adam steps through the swarming mass, translating.*_

**Adam: **Take his hand and he will spare the others.

_*Chloe hesitates, looks around at the huge, bloodthirsty crowd surrounding them, holding axes, picks and scimitars, waiting to pounce, then she looks at Imhotep, confident, powerful, invincible. Then she looks at Jonas.*_

**Chloe: **Any bright ideas?

_*Jonas talks through angry, grit teeth.*_

**Jonas: **Sorry, fresh out.

_*Chloe looks back at Imhotep, then starts to reach out to take his hand. Both Jonas and Owen move to stop her, - but Ardeth Ray grabs them both and holds them tight.*_

**Jonas: **Don't do it, Chloe.

**Chloe: **I have no choice.

_*Chloe's trembling hand touches Imhotep's: His hand closes around hers. Nothing happens. Imhotep smiles.*_

**IMHOTEP: **Keetah mi pharos, aja nilo, isirlan.

**Adam: **Come with me my princess. It is time to make you mine, forever.

_*Chloe gives Adam a nasty look, correcting him -*_

**Chloe **All eternity, idiot.

_*Then she looks at Jonas and puts on her best face.*_

**Chloe **You better think of something, because if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after.

*Jonas almost smiles.*

**Jonas: **Got guts, lady.

**Chloe: **Yes, I know, and I'd like to keep them.

_*Imhotep suddenly notices something. He reaches forward and - _**_RIPS THE KEY/BOX OUT OF Owen'S UPPER JACKET POCKET.*_ **

**Owen: **Hey, that's mine - !

_*Ardeth Ray holds Owen back. Imhotep pulls Chloe away. Jonas can't take it anymore, he tries to break free of Ardeth Ray's grip.*_

**Jonas: **Chloe!

_*The huge, powerful man holds him tight.*_

**ARDETH RAY: **Be calm. There is still time. We can stop him yet.

_*The crowd parts for Imhotep and Chloe. And then Imhotep stops and looks back at Jonas.*_

**IMHOTEP: **Pared oos.

_*Chloe SCREAMS.*_

**Chloe: **NOOO!

_*****Adam smiles.*_

**Adam: **Kill them.

_*Imhotep pulls her away. Jonas breaks free of Ardeth Ray's grip and stumbles forward.*_

**Jonas: **Chloe!

_*****But the rabid vultures are already moving in for the kill. Jonas quickly bends down, pulls open a CISTERN/MANHOLE COVER and shoves Owen down inside it, then jumps in after him. The Curator pushes Ardeth Ray towards the cistern hole.*_

**CURATOR: **Go! Find a way! Kill the creature!

_*The Curator turns and throws himself at the mob as Ardeth Ray crawls down into the hole. The mob tears the Curator apart. **INT. CATACOMBS - NIGHT **Jonas, Owen and Ardeth Ray slosh their way down the watery catacomb, crazies pouring in behind them. Up ahead, a LIGHT suddenly shines in from another cistern hole, and then more of the infected crowd drop down, SCREECHING like rats. Jonas jags right, pushing Owen and Ardeth Ray ahead of him, he strikes a match off the wall, lights the nubby fuse on a stick of dynamite, throws it, and runs like hell. FIRE BLAST incinerates a bunch of crazies. _

_**STREET - ALLEY - NIGHT **The EXPLOSION blows a cistern cover fifty feet into the air, followed by a mass of FLAMMAGE... **EXT. ALLEY - NIGHT **A sewer grate is kicked out of a wall. Jonas, Owen and Ardeth Ray climb out of the hole and into AN ALLEY.*_

**Jonas: **We gotta get her back.

**Owen: **I'm with you, young man. No one touches my sister like that and gets away with it.

_*Jonas looks at Ardeth Ray.*_

**Jonas: **You know where he's taking her?

**ARDETH RAY: **Yes. To Hamunaptra. To perform the ritual.

_*Owen looks worried.*_

**Owen: **And what ritual would that be?

**ARDETH RAY: **The ritual to bring the body of Anuk-su-namun back to life.

**Owen: **And how does one do that?

**ARDETH RAY: **By reading the Book Of The Dead.

**Owen: **Oh yes, of course.

**ARDETH RAY: **And then killing your sister.

**Owen: **Excuse me?

_*Ardeth Ray looks at Jonas.*_

**ARDETH RAY: **Imhotep is now able to cross the desert with great haste. Owen taps him in the shoulder.

**Owen: **Begging your pardon, but I wasn't quite clear on that last part.

_*Ardeth Ray ignores him.*_

**ARDETH RAY **If he arrives before us, it will be too late.

**Owen: **Did you say 'kill' my sister?

*Jonas smiles.*

**Jonas: **I know how to beat him to it.

_*And on that WE SMASH CUT TO - THE ERFOUD DUNES - DAWN Owen's bashed-in convertible steams it's way up to a set of semi-abandoned Quonset huts. A single WWI BIPLANE with R.A.F. INSIGNIAS sits in the sand beside them. A SIGN READS: **HIS MAJESTY'S ROYAL AIR CORP EXT. QUONSET HUT - DUNES - MINUTES LATER **Jonas, Owen and Ardeth Ray stand before Winston Havlock, the massive dunes of Erfoud as our background.*_

**WINSTON: **So what's your little problem got to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corp?

**Jonas: **Not a god-damned thing.

*Winston looks intrigued.*

**WINSTON: **Is it dangerous?

**Jonas: **You probably won't live through it.

_*This really interests him.*_

**WINSTON: **By Jove, do you really think so?

**Owen: **Everybody else we've bumped into has died, why not you?

_*Winston nods his head, he's hooked.*_

**WINSTON: **So what's the challenge then?

**Jonas: **To save the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy and steal his treasure.

_*A slow grin spreads across Winston's face, then he gives them a snappy salute.*_

**WINSTON: **Winston Havlock at your service, sir!

_***SAHARA - DAY **Way off across the desert, a large SAND-DEVIL races over the dunes. The SANDY WHIRLWIND comes to a stop and starts to dissipate. Chloe and Adam are suddenly ejected out of it, they land in a dune. The SWIRLING SAND CONDENSES AND FORMS INTO IMHOTEP. He looks up into the sky, listening carefully. Chloe shakes the sand out of her hair and looks at Adam.*_

**Chloe: **What just happened?

**Adam: **All I remember is him turning into a blast of sand,... and then I remember nothing.

_*Then they hear a plane in the sky and look up. **INT. BIPLANE - DAY **The WIND whips at Winston in the cockpit. Jonas sits in the gunner's compartment. Owen is strapped spread-eagle across the left wing, Ardeth Ray is tied tight to the right. Both men are scared out of their wits and SCREAMING in fear. **EXT. SAHARA - DAY **_

_Imhotep's jaw UNHINGES, his mouth opens to an inhuman size, he lets fly with another one of his horrible SHRIEKS. - And a massive WALL OF SAND rises up out of the desert **BIPLANE - DAY **Jonas watches the desert below him come alive and rise up towards the plane. Winston looks over the side and sees what's coming. He laughs, throws the throttle, and puts the plane into a dive.*_

**WINSTON: **Hang on, men!

_*WE GO WIDE AS: The sandstorm chases the diving, twisting biplane. Getting closer and closer, about to engulf it. Jonas looks back into the blinding sand and sees a GIANT FACE forming inside the sandstorm. It's Imhotep. Grinning. Jonas grabs the Lewis machine-gun, cocks the bracket and FIRES, blasting away at Imhotep's giant face inside the sandstorm. Imhotep's face begins to laugh, then his jaw unhinges, his mouth opens wide, and he ENGULFS the plane. Winston blindly fights for control, elated.*_

**WINSTON: **We're going down!

_*The biplane SPINS inside the BLOWING SAND. Engines ROARING. Wind HOWLING. Owen and Ardeth Ray SCREAMING. Winston Havlock LAUGHING.*_

**WINSTON: **Here I come, laddies!

_*Jonas braces himself for impact, **SAHARA - DAY **Chloe leaps to her feet and runs over to Imhotep.*_

**Chloe: **Stop it! You'll kill them!

_*Imhotep grabs her, pulls her close, her beautiful eyes stare into his shockingly intense ones. Then he kisses her, hard. Chloe's eyes widen, stunned and mesmerized, then she pushes herself away and falls back into the sand. Imhotep laughs. _

_**EXT. BIPLANE - DUNES - DAY **The biplane SMASHES over a dune, ROLLS OVER and CRASHES upside- down into another dune. The SAND SWIRLS as Jonas falls out of the gunner's compartment. The left wing is jammed into the dune, Owen hangs upside down.*_

**Owen: **Excuse me... I may be twnety-two but a little help would be useful... IF IT'S NOT TOO MUCH **TROUBLE! **

_*****Nick (Jonas) goes to help Owen. Ardeth Ray stumbles over to the gunner's compartment and tears the Lewis gun off it's mount. He throws the machine-gun over one shoulder, a cartridge belt over the other and staggers away. Jonas and Owen look into the cockpit. Winston Havlock is dead. A smile on his face. The plane suddenly starts to move, the sand sinks under their feet, they quickly high-tail-it away. _

_Jonas, Owen and Ardeth Ray make it to some rocks and look back. The biplane, with Winston Havlock inside, slides away over a dune. Jonas gives it a salute. The plane vanishes over the dune and into the SWIRLING SAND... **HAMUNAPTRA - DAY **Jonas, Owen and Ardeth Ray come down a ravine in the volcano and look out over the ruins of Hamunaptra.*_

**Nick: **Okay, now what the hell does this Horus guy look like?

**Owen: **He's a big fellow with pointy ears and a face like a falcon.

**Nick: **Got it.

_***HAMUNAPTRA STAIRWAY - DAY **Carrying TORCHES, Jonas, Owen and Ardeth Ray make their way down a long, winding, narrow staircase. Heading into the bowels of the necropolis. A passageway to hell. **NECROPOLIS - DAY **Chloe follows Imhotep into the underground cemetery. She stops at the sight of all the big hairy rats scurrying through the mausoleums and over the gravestones. Adam shoves his rifle into her back and pushes her forward.*_

**Adam: **Keep moving, little bitch.

_*Chloe gives him a look.*_

**Chloe **You know, nasty little fellows such as yourself, always get their comeuppance.

_*Adam suddenly looks worried.*_

**Adam: **Yeah?

**Chloe: **Oh yes, always.

_*Adam looks even more worried, he nervously starts chewing on his lip. All three of them walk over the bridge crossing the disgusting DETRITUS MOAT. Chloe looks down at it, horrified. **INT. PASSAGEWAY - DAY **Jonas and Ardeth Ray are busy digging out a collapsed doorway. Owen notices an AMETHYST SCARAB on the far wall.*_

**Owen: **I say, look at that.

_*He walks over and tries to jiggle it free. It comes loose in his hand. He looks at the scarab in his palm. It starts to glow. And then something inside it starts to WIGGLE.*_

**Owen: **Say, gents! You should come have a look at this.

_*The wiggling continues; a long, agonizing BEAT, and then the scarab breaks out of it's cocoon and instantly BURROWS into Owen's palm. Owen starts to freak out and SCREAM. Jonas runs up and rips the arm off Owen's shirt. The scarab is now BURROWING UP Owen'S ARM. Jonas whips out his butterfly-knife, snaps it open and grabs Owen's arm. Owen's eyes widen in terror as the knife passes in front of his face. Owen SCREAMS LOUDER, obviously being cut open. Jonas's hand flicks something away. The scarab hits the floor and immediately starts scurrying back towards Owen, wanting to finish the job. _

_Jonas pulls out his gun and blows it away, - BLAM! **INT. CEMETERY - DAY **The GUNSHOT echoes into the cemetery as Imhotep, Chloe and Adam step-up to the strange ALTAR, where four thousand years ago Imhotep tried to bring Anuk-su-namun back to life. Imhotep scowls at the sound and angrily reaches into a CANOPIC JAR. He pulls out the crusted remains of Anuk-su-namun's heart, crushes it to dust in his hand and starts reading from The Book Of The Dead. Then he BLOWS the dust against a mausoleum wall, - THE WALL STARTS TO COME ALIVE. _

_Chloe and Adam stare at the wall, both of them wide-eyed. TWO FORMS emerge from the mausoleum's wall. Horrific-looking mummified CORPSES. Two of Imhotep's long dead Priests. They bow to Imhotep, then turn and move off down a passageway. **INT. PASSAGEWAY - DAY **Jonas helps Ardeth Ray mend Owen's wound.*_

**Nick: **From now on, don't touch anything. Not a damn thing. Keep your hands off the furniture, got it?

_*Owen swallows hard and nods vigorously. **INT. CEMETERY - DAY **Imhotep prepares the altar while speaking in HEBREW. Adam holds his gun on her, translating:*_

**Adam: **Prince Imhotep wants your heart.

_*Chloe blushes, feeling complimented by the handsome prince*_

**Chloe: **Tell him, I'm truly flattered... but that it's already taken.

_*Imhotep continues SPEAKING while laying the four jewel encrusted canopic jars next to the shattered one.*_

**Adam: **He wants your heart and your brain, your liver, your kidneys...

_*Chloe's eyes widen.*_

**Adam: **...and how do you say? Those slimy things, in your stomach?

**Chloe: **Intestines.

**Adam: **Yeah! Them.

_*Chloe can't believe it, she furiously turns to Imhotep.*_

**Chloe: **You only want me for my organs?!

_*Imhotep looks at her and grins, then BACKHANDS her - WAP! Chloe goes down for the count. Imhotep stares at her, cold, malevolent, then he turns and walks off into the mausoleums. Adam nervously glances around, then quickly scurries away. **TREASURE CHAMBER - DAY **Jonas squeezes through a small crevice in a wall and drops to the floor of a dark chamber. He picks up his gunnysack and scans the darkness. Something GLITTERS. Owen and Ardeth Ray crawl in behind him. Jonas notices a SHAFT OF LIGHT, high above him, shooting through a small hole in the ceiling and stopping against a wall next to one of those mirror disks. _

_Jonas aims his gun. FIRES. The bullet STRIKES the disk's pedestal, spinning the mirror into the shaft of light, - And WHAM! THE SHAFT **OF LIGHT HITS THE DISK AND QUICKLY BOUNCES AROUND THE ROOM FROM ONE DISK TO ANOTHER UNTIL THE WHOLE CHAMBER IS LIT UP. **It's an enormous TREASURE CHAMBER. Filled to overflowing. Everything sparkles and shines. The wealth of Egypt. Jonas, Owen and Ardeth Ray are speechless. That's when the two mummified Priest-mummies walk in.*_

**Nick: **Who the hell are these guys?

**ARDETH RAY: **Priests. Imhotep's priests. Jonas pulls the elephant gun out of his gunny-sack.

**Nick: **I never killed a priest before.

**ARDETH RAY: **They are evil, cursed, they matter not.

**Nick: **Well, okay then.

_*Jonas FIRES the elephant gun. SMOKE and FLAME shoot out. BLASTS one of the mummies. Blows it's upper torso clean off. Jonas pumps the gun, the huge spent cartridge flips through the air. He FIRES again. BLASTS the other mummy, blows this one's torso clean off as well. The smoke clears. The two sets of LEGS keep walking forward, unaffected by the loss of their upper torsos. Jonas can't believe it.*_

**Nick: **Oh come on, gimme a break here.

_*And then the disemboweled upper torsos start to move, turning over and crawling towards our heroes, who start to back away. **INT. CEMETERY - DAY **Imhotep turns from the altar as he hears more GUNSHOTS echoing out of the passageways. He angrily reaches into another of Anuk-su-namun's canopic jars, pulls out her crusty liver and crushes it to dust, then quickly starts reading a passage from the Book and BLOWS the dust down a passageway.*_

**IMHOTEP: **_(ancient Egyptian - subtitled)_ Kill them! Kill them all! And bring me the Book Of The Living!

_***INT. TREASURE CHAMBER - DAY **A dusty BREEZE blows into the chamber as Jonas, Owen and Ardeth Ray back away from the mummy pieces. The floor where they were just standing suddenly STARTS TO MOVE. Two more mummies slowly dig their way up out of the floor. More mummies start coming out of the walls and crawling out of the piles of gold. All the mummies head for our heroes. Jonas lifts the elephant gun. Ardeth Ray stops him.*_

**ARDETH RAY: **My turn.

_*Ardeth Ray OPENS UP with the Lewis gun. BLASTING the shit out of the mummies. They keep on coming. Even more now. Jonas OPENS FIRE with the elephant gun, pumping and FIRING as all three of the men back away and haul ass. The mummies and mummy pieces follow them into the passageway. Then Adam creeps into the chamber. He stares in wonder at all the treasure. Then falls backwards into a pile of jewels and rolls about. **INT. CEMETERY - DAY **Chloe wakes up, lying chained to the top of the altar. _

_She blinks, then turns her head, - and looks right into the ROTTED FACE of Anuk-su-namun's corpse. Chloe SCREAMS. **INT. LABYRINTH PASSAGEWAYS - DAY **The elephant gun FIRES, blasting FLAME and SMOKE right into the LENS. Jonas, Owen and Ardeth Ray race down a passageway, a dozen mummies striding after them.*_

**Nick: **This whole place is coming, alive!

_*The men race around a corner. More mummies. They race around another corner. More mummies. Onward they come. Methodical. Relentless. Boxing in our heroes. Jonas and Ardeth Ray FIRING as they go. Ardeth Ray goes empty.*_

**ARDETH RAY: **I'm out.

_*He throws the machine-gun down and they all race into - **HORUS' CHAMBER - DAY **- A small chamber. The lower half of the giant statue of HORUS stands in the middle of the chamber*_

**Owen: **There he is!

_*They run up to the base of the statue,*_

**Owen: **Hello Horus, old boy.

_*Jonas looks back at the mummies coming down the passageway. He reaches into his gunny-sack and pulls out a stick of dynamite. Ardeth Ray taps him on the shoulder.*_

**ARDETH RAY: **Allow me.

_*Jonas hands him the dynamite and a match, then turns to look at the statue. Ardeth Ray reaches forward and strikes the match off Jonas's stubbly face. Jonas YELPS. Ardeth Ray lights the dynamite and throws it down the passageway. They all hit the deck. The dynamite EXPLODES. Ripping apart the creatures, causing a CAVE-IN and sealing the passageway with rock and dirt. Now there's only one way out, - another dark, creepy passageway. **INT. CEMETERY **Chained tight to the top of the altar, Chloe hopelessly struggles to free herself. She stops as Priest mummies start surrounding the altar._

_Chloe is horrified as the hideous mummies kneel down and begin to CHANT, - which now sounds even more horrific due to the lack of tongues, jaws and mouths in the room. Imhotep steps up carrying the black Book Of The Dead. His hand reaches out and lovingly caresses Anuk-su-namun's decayed cheek. _

_**INT. HORUS' CHAMBER - DAY **Jonas and Owen are digging away at the seams of the secret compartment, it starts to give. And that's when Ardeth Ray spots another group of rotting mummies coming down the dark passageway, heading right for them. Jonas looks up.*_

**Nick: **These guys just don't quit.

_*Ardeth Ray grabs the elephant gun and a handful of shells and runs off towards the mummies.*_

**ARDETH RAY: **Keep digging!

_*Jonas and Owen redouble their efforts, pulling harder on the seam. The compartment starts to loosen. About to give. The last time this happened, salt acid sprayed out, remember? Our heroes keep tugging. The tension mounts... And that's when a SKELETAL HAND BURSTS UP OUT OF THE GROUND and grabs Jonas's ankle. Several more moldy hands BURST up out of the ground. Jonas and Owen struggle with the mummies as they crawl up out of the dirt floor. One of the mummies violently shoves Jonas away. _

_Another grabs Owen by the throat and starts to strangle him. A third mummy grabs at the secret compartment and pulls hard. **AN INTENSE BURST OF ACID SPRAYS OUT OF THE SEAM AND HITS ALL **THREE OF THE MUMMIES. The one strangling Owen gets it in the back and drops him. All three mummies melt horribly. **INT. CEMETERY **Imhotep begins to read from The Book Of The Dead. A large SWIRLING HOLE starts to open in the detritus bog. Chloe's eyes widen in amazement and horror. _

_**INT. HORUS' CHAMBER - DAY **Ardeth Ray BLASTS AWAY at the oncoming mummies. over at the base of the statue, Jonas and Owen pull an ornate chest out of the secret compartment. Jonas rips off the lid, reaches inside and pulls out a heavy burlap bag. He and Owen exchange nervous, excited looks. Then he reaches into the bag and slowly pulls out the SOLID GOLD Book Of The Living - GOLDEN LIGHT reflects off their faces as they stare at it in wonder. The elephant gun goes empty. Ardeth Ray takes it by the barrel and wades into the remaining mummies swinging.*_

**ARDETH RAY: **Save the child! Kill the creature!

_*The mummies quickly overwhelm and start to tear him apart. Jonas lights the last stick of dynamite and throws it against the far wall. He and Owen hit the deck.*_

**Nick: **That's the last one, we better get lucky.

_*The wall BLOWS. Debris COLLAPSES, - but now here's a hole for them to get out. Jonas and Owen race out through the hole just as the remaining mummies enter the chamber. **EXT. HAMUNAPTRA RUINS - DAY **Outside, Adam staggers across the sand with a saddlebag filled with treasure. He throws it over the rear of a camel. Starts to climb up. Hesitates. Looks back at the temple door. Licks his lips. And then his greed gets the better of him and he quickly climbs down and scurries back towards the door. _

_**INT. CEMETERY - DAY **Imhotep READS from the Book. The rotten Priest-mummies rock back and forth, CHANTING. Chloe struggles. Then suddenly, the strange MIST wafts up out of the swirling hole and over to the sacred jars, it passes through them and into Chloe. Chloe JERKS as though she's been electrified. _

_The MIST passes through her and into Anuk-su-namun's body. The CHANTING PRIESTS, SWIRLING HOLE, WAFTING MIST and IMHOTEP'S READINGS reach a crescendo. Anuk-su-namun's crusty EYELIDS suddenly POP OPEN. Chloe stares at her in disbelief. Anuk-su-namun's rotted head turns and looks at Chloe with empty sockets. Chloe freaks out and struggles wildly, then she notices Imhotep holding the ancient sacrificial knife.*_

**IMHOTEP: **With your death, my love and I will be invincible!

_*He raises it up over Chloe's chest, about to plunge it down. Chloe's eyes widen in horror. And that's when Jonas and Owen BURST IN. Imhotep spins around and faces them. Owen beams as he holds up the golden Book Of The Living.*_

**Owen: **I found it, Cece! I found it!

**Chloe: **Shut-up and get me off of here!

_*Jonas grabs an ancient sword out of a statue's hand, jumps up onto a gravestone and leaps out over the Priests. The Priest-mummies stop chanting. The MIST vanishes. Imhotep steps forward. Jonas STRIKES the sacrificial knife out of his hand. Imhotep BELLOWS a command. The Priests stand up, swords and knives in hand, they ATTACK Jonas. _**_EVERYTHING HAPPENS AT ONCE, READ FASTER:*_ **

**Chloe: **Open the book, Owen! Open the book! That's the only way to kill him!

_*Jonas RACKS and CHOPS at the attacking Priest-mummies, fighting his way to Chloe. The skeletal creatures wildly SWING their swords, trying to STAB Jonas. Owen fumbles with the book, struggling to open it, - he can't.*_

**Owen: **I can't open it! It's locked or something!

_*Jonas CUTS two of the mummies in half, then swings his sword down at Chloe, - CLANG! One chain breaks free. Owen spots a series of SOLID GOLD, FOUR-SIDED LOCKS along the binder. It hits him like lightning - *_

**Owen: **We need the key!

_*Imhotep grins, then grabs the KEY/BOX hanging from a chain around his neck, rips it off and shoves it into his pocket He picks up the sacrificial sword and heads for Owen.*_

**Owen: **What do I do, Cece!? What do I do!?

**Chloe: **Read the inscription on the cover!

_*Jonas swings his sword down again, - CLANG! Chloe now has one hand and one leg free. More mummies attack Jonas force him back. Owen quickly starts translating the cover inscription, but his ancient Egyptian is clearly awful.*_

**Owen: **Keetash-something, naraba-something.

_*Owen starts to backpedal through the cemetery, clutching the golden book; wide-eyed, as Imhotep moves in on him.*_

**Owen: **Ebarra im hatu Kashka ummmmm - ?

_*Owen trips and falls on his butt. Imhotep CHARGES FORWARD. Jonas SLASHES another chain. Only one more left holding Chloe. Owen sits up and quickly looks back at the cover.*_

**Owen: **Rasheem Aaaaa ANUBIS!

_*Imhotep raises the sacrificial sword, about to kill Owen. And that's when the giant statue of Anubis suddenly CRASHES through the wall - shades of Ray Harryhausen. Only better. The god of Deaths, horrible, decrepit STONE FACE stares angrily down. Owen stares back.*_

**Owen: **Oh boy.

_*Jonas DECAPITATES a mummy and looks up at Anubis.*_

**Nick: **This just keeps getting better and better.

_*Imhotep leaves Owen and heads for the giant statue. Jonas leaps over and with one last swing of the sword, frees Chloe from her chains. More Priest-mummies attack, forcing him away. Chloe jumps off the altar and starts to head for Jonas, - a SKELETAL HAND grabs her! Spins her around. It's Anuk-su-namun's rotted corpse. Chloe reacts. Imhotep looks up at Anubis, points to Jonas, and in ANCIENT EGYPTIAN commands him to attack. Anubis moves for Jonas, STOMPING over mausoleums and through the detritus moat on his way. Jonas quickly backs away.*_

**Nick: **Do something, Owen! Kill it!

**Owen: **You have got to be joking?

_*Chloe is backing away from Anuk-su-namun.*_

**Chloe: **Finish the inscription, idiot!

**Owen: **Oh.

_*Anuk-su-namun ATTACKS Chloe. Chloe fends her off as best she can. Owen quickly looks back at the hieroglyphs on the book cover, fumbling badly under the pressure -*_

**Owen: **Ummm, Hootash im... Hootash im now what is this last symbol here?

**Chloe: **What's it look like!?

_*Anuk-su-namun grabs Chloe by the throat. The statue of Anubis corners Jonas, reaches down and GRABS him with it's MASSIVE TALONS. Jonas HACKS away at it. Owen stares at the inscription, slightly oblivious.*_

**Owen: **It's an Anuk symbol, with two little squiggly lines above it, and a bird, a stork!

_*Chloe is being STRANGLED by Anuk-su-namun.*_

**Chloe: **Ah! Ah! Ahmenophus!

**Owen: **Yes,... I see.

_*The talons lift Jonas up and start to CRUSH him.*_

**Owen: **Hootash im Ahmenophus!

_*The giant statue of Anubis instantly freezes in it's tracks and PETRIFIES. It's off balance. Starts to fall. Jonas slides free of it's talons. Chloe SHOVES Anuk-su-namun away, Anuk-su-namun looks up and opens her fetid mouth to scream just as Anubis CRASHES DOWN on top of her, SMASHING HER to powder and DRIVING her into the ground. Imhotep SHRIEKS in rage and horror, then turns and angrily heads for Owen. _

_Owen, sitting on his ass, quickly backpedals on his hands and heels. Jonas leaps to his feet, sword in hand and runs for Imhotep. Imhotep grabs Owen, lifts him up, rips the golden Book Of The Living out of his hand and pins him to a wall. Jonas runs up and swings his sword at Imhotep, - WAP! SLICES Imhotep's right arm off. It drops to the ground, still clutching The Book Of The Living. Imhotep drops Owen and spins around, facing Jonas. Jonas grins.*_

**Nick: **Okay pal, let's see how tough you are without your right arm.

_*Imhotep grabs Nick with his left arm and THROWS him half way across the cemetery. Jonas SLAMS into a gravestone, bounces off and crashes to the ground. He shakes it off.*_

**Nick: **Alright,... so he's left handed.

_*Imhotep is already striding towards him. Owen lifts up his hand, - HE HAS THE KEY/BOX BACK! He smiles at Chloe.*_

**Owen: **I got it!

_*Chloe runs for Owen. Jonas SWINGS his sword and CLEAVES a big chunk of molten flesh rot out of Imhotep's stomach. On the outside, Imhotep looks human, but on the inside he is still a rotten old mummy. Imhotep BACKHANDS Jonas. Knocks him twenty feet back. Jonas staggers to his feet. Imhotep is right there. CLUBS him hard with his left arm. Jonas spins through the air, SLAMS into the side of a mausoleum. Imhotep approaches, rage in his eyes. Jonas gets up, quickly pivots and HACKS into Imhotep's head. Imhotep grins and PUNCHES Jonas in the face. Jonas is thrown back, pulling his sword with him. _

_He bounces hard off the mausoleum. Lands on his feet. Totally beat-to-shit. Knees buckling. He can barely stand. Owen lifts up the heavy gold book, - Imhotep's severed hand still clings to it. Owen cringes in disgust. Chloe yanks it off, throws it away, then start furiously working the key into the series of locks, unlocking each of them. Imhotep strides forward. _

_Jonas backs into the mausoleum, swings the sword, Imhotep tries to catch it, - it CLEAVES through his palm and deeply imbeds itself into his forearm. No matter, Imhotep rips the sword away from Jonas and casually flings it away. The golden Book Of The Living opens with a HISS. _

_Owen holds it tight as Chloe quickly turns the heavy gold pages looking for something. Jonas turns to run, but Imhotep grabs him by the throat and lifts him off his feet. Jonas hangs there, a dazed mess. Imhotep grins, says something in ANCIENT EGYPTIAN, then starts to strangle Jonas. Jonas chokes. About to die. Chloe turns and faces Imhotep and reads an inscription:*_

**Chloe: **Kadeesh mal! Kadeesh mal! Pared oos! **PARED OOS!**

_*****Imhotep pivots and looks at Chloe, a look of sheer terror on his face. Then he looks over at the detritus bog. Which starts to BUBBLE and SHIFT. The SWIRLING HOLE begins to open. And then suddenly THE SPIRITS OF THE EGYPTIAN GODS waft out of the black bog and SWIRL around the Priest-mummies. The mummies all collapse and turn to dust. And then the spirits attack Imhotep. Lifting him and Jonas up into the air. _

_Imhotep lets go of Jonas, who falls to the ground. Chloe and Owen fearfully stumble away from the spirits, Owen trips and falls and accidentally throws The Book of The Living into the detritus bog. Chloe watches as the golden book sinks into the black putrescence. Owen looks like he's about to cry. Ten feet off the ground, the spirits SWIRL around Imhotep's body, TWISTING IT and TURNING IT and slowly SHRIVELING IT. Accompanied by the same strange FLASHING LIGHT we saw at the beginning of the movie when Anuk-su-namun was cursed. One last HUGE FLASH, accompanied by a BLAST OF WIND, and Imhotep is spit out and thrown to the floor. _

_He staggers to his feet, he looks perfectly normal. His body is completely intact. Jonas swings his sword. Imhotep jerks back. The sword scrapes Imhotep's chest, - a swath of blood appears across Imhotep's chest where the sword hit him. Imhotep touches the blood on his chest, amazed and horrified. He's mortal. Jonas runs Imhotep through with the sword and shoves him backwards. _

_Imhotep stumbles back and falls into the detritus bog. The sword still in his stomach. Chloe and Owen run up next to Jonas. They watch as Imhotep gently sinks into the fetid swamp, slowly dying. And then, just before his head goes under, Imhotep looks up at them, grins broadly, and says something in ANCIENT EGYPTIAN. Chloe translates:*_

**Chloe: **Death is only the beginning.

_*Imhotep's grinning face vanishes under the black bile. **STAFF CHAMBER - DAY **Adam staggers across a chamber, straining under the weight of another saddlebag filled with treasure. He spots a large, ornate STAFF sticking out of a wall. He throws the saddlebag over the staff and collapses against the wall. Exhausted. A BEAT. And then the weight of the treasure PULLS THE STAFF DOWN. Which starts a massive AURAL CHAIN-REACTION. Adam-backs away from the wall, wide-eyed, filled with fear. ALL THE WALLS START TO SINK INTO THE GROUND. Driven by tons of pouring sand. Adam turns and hauls ass out of the chamber. _

_**CEMETERY - DAY **Jonas, Chloe and Owen look around as all the walls start to DESCEND. Jonas grabs Chloe's hand. **Jonas **C'mon! He pulls her forward and all three of them race past sinking pillars. They duck as they run into a descending doorway. _

_**INT. PASSAGEWAY - DAY **Adam scampers down a passageway, the ceiling getting lower and lower until he has to crouch. And then he has to stick the TORCH between his teeth and crawl on his hands and knees. _

_**INT. TREASURE CHAMBER - DAY **Jonas, Chloe and Owen crouch-run into the treasure chamber. Chloe skids to a stop. Looks in wonder at all the treasure. SAND rains down on them. Jonas grabs her again and quickly pulls her through the mounds of treasure towards a SINKING DOORWAY on the far side of the room. The SOUND of the sinking walls is deafening. Adam crouch-runs into the treasure chamber. _

_Jonas, Chloe and Owen race past him. He joins them as they run up a staircase. Heading for a DESCENDING DOORWAY, which is already half gone, it's now only four feet high - now three feet high - now two feet. Owen dives through the narrow gap. Then Jonas dives through, he spins around. Chloe dives, but gets stuck in the middle, about to get cut in half. Jonas grabs her arm and YANKS her through in the nick of time. Adam reaches through the narrowing gap with his hand -*_

**Adam: **Jonas!

_*Jonas grabs it, but it's too late. Adam yanks his hand back just as the top of the door CRASHES to the floor. Sealing him in. Adam quickly crawls back down the stairs as the ceiling SLAMS down behind him. He stands up and looks around with his diminishing torch. All the doorways FINISH CLOSING. There's no way out. He's trapped. And then he hears something, and turns around. Over in the corner, a scarab-beetle stares at him, CHITTERING. Adam waves his flickering torch at the scarab and backs away.*_

**Adam: **Go away.

_*He stands in the middle of the treasure chamber as dozens upon dozens of scarabs boil up out of the floor around him. Adam is absolutely terrified. The scarabs start to move in. And that's when Adam's torch goes out. PITCH BLACK. A BEAT. And then we hear Adam start SCREAMING in horror and pain. And the scarabs CHITTERING hungrily. _

_**EXT. HAMUNAPTRA - DAY **The temple COLLAPSES as Jonas, Chloe, Owen and a pack of stray camels race through the ruins. A SINKING CREVICE DROPS OUT right behind them. Chasing them out through the front gates. The whole place RUMBLES ominously. They make it down the ramp as more ruins CRASH DOWN behind them. A MASSIVE CLOUD OF SAND AND DUST billows out over the wall and into the air. our heroes and all the stray camels race out into the desert... _

_**SLOW DISSOLVE TO: EXT. PLATEAU - DAY **Jonas, Chloe and Owen stand in the middle of the plateau, surrounded by stray camels. They stare off at the sandy, dusty, volcano as it continues to RUMBLE-ominously.*_

**Owen **Well,... I guess we go home empty handed.

_*Jonas looks at Chloe.*_

**Jonas **Wouldn't say that.

_*Chloe returns the look, A BEAT, and then she wraps-her arms around his neck and kisses him. Jonas returns it. Owen just rolls his eyes, snorts in disgust and climbs up onto a camel. When the kiss is over, Jonas and Chloe share a smile, then Jonas leaps up into the saddle, reaches down, grabs Chloe's han*d and pulls her up behind him. Chloe wraps her arms around his waist. Jonas and Owen slap the reins._

**Jonas/Owen: **TUK-TUK!

*The camels start to move out.*

_WE PAN DOWN: to the saddlebag behind Chloe, hidden under the closed back flap, - we can see that it's filled with Adam's stolen TREASURE. Jonas, Chloe and Owen ride off into the SUNSET._

**Jonas:** I love you, Chloe.

**Chloe:** (smiles) i love you too, Nick.

_*Both of them kiss and when the camera moves behind, we fade into black*_

**THE END**


	2. The Mummy Returns

SHIELD OF SCORPION KING – PAN OUT TO ARMY MARCHING ON THEBES.

WORDS – THEBES- 3067BC ON SCREEN

SWITCH TO PHAROAHS ARMY OUTSIDE CITY.

**Narration – 5000 years ago, a fierce warrior**  
CLOSE UP OF SCORPION KINGS ARMY AND ANOTHER SCENE OF ARMY SPREAD OUT.

**Known as the ****scorpion king**** lead a great army**  
CLOSE UP AGAIN OF PHAROAHS ARMY,

**On a campaign to conquer the known**  
THEN OTHER ARMY TO OTHERS RAISING SHIELDS –  
THEN PAN OUT TO BOTH.

SEE HAND RAISING WITH SCORPION BRACELET –  
PAN OUT TO SCORPION KING –  
FRONT VIEW OF KING TO CLOSE UP –

Scorpion king – Har Que Marchente

THEN TO ARMY CHARGING.

ABOUT 1 MIN OF BATTLE BETWEEN ARMIES.

GO TO DESERT AND SCORPION KING –

**After a vicious campaign which lasted 7 long years,**  
DIFFERENT SCENES FOR 30 SECONDS OF THE MEN DYING IN DESERT -  
**  
The scorpion king and his army were defeated **  
CLOSE UP OF SCORPION KING.

**And driven deep into the sacred desert of Ahm Shere**

TO KING ON OWN IN DESERT, FALLS TO KNEES.  
**  
One by one they slowly perished under the scorching sun, until only the great warrior himself was left alive.**

CLOSE UP AS HE LOOKS TO SKY.

**Near death, the ****Scorpion King**** made a pact with the dark God Anubis, that if Anubis would spare his life**

TO HIM ON HIS KNEES AS SCORPION COMES OUT OF SAND.

**And let him conquer his enemies, he would give him his soul.**

CLOSE UP OF SCORPION –  
TO KING PICKING IT UP, SEE IT STINGING HIM, HE THEN EATS IT.  
**  
Anubis accepted his offer and spared his life.**

HIM ON KNEES AS GRASS AND TREES GROW OUT OF SAND –  
PAN OUT TO SEE OASIS GROWING.  
CLOSE UP OF KING LOOKING AROUND AND THEN HIM SHOUTING.  
WORDS – THE OASIS OF AHM SHERE ON SCREEN.

CLOSE UP OF MAN ON GROUND WITH DOGS PAW ON HIS BACK –  
PAN OUT TO JACKAL.

**Anubis gave the ****Scorpion king**** command of his army**

THEN VIEW OF THEBES AND BATTLE WITH JACKALS.  
PAN AROUND CITY – MEN FIGHTING, RUNNING AND CITY ON FIRE.

**And like an evil flood, they washed away all that lay before them.  
When his task was done, Anubis forced the Scorpion King to serve him for all time.**

CLOSE UP OF KING – THEN FLAMES HIT HIS BODY AND HE SHAKES AS ANUBIS TAKES HIS SOUL. THE BRACELET FALLING OFF HIS WRIST – CLOSE UP OF BRACELET.

**His army was returned to the sands from whence it came**

BACK TO ARMY RUNNING THROUGH CITY.  
JACKAL APPEARS AND TURNS TO SAND.

**Where they wait, silently to be awaken once again.**

SWITCH TO THEBES IN PRESENT DAY –  
WORDS – EGYPT – 1938 APPEAR ON SCREEN.

GO INSIDE TO STATUETTE OF HORUS AND SHADOWS AS SOMEONE WALKS ROUND IN THE DARK.  
SEE MAN STANDING BEHIND COBWEBS WITH BLUW LIGHT BEHIND HIM – PULLS OUT A GUN. HE PULLS BACK WEB.  
THEN SHOW FLAMING TORCH AS HE WALKS THROUGH PASSAGE.  
HE SEACHES EVERY CORNER IN PASSAGE WITH TORCH AND GUN.  
FACE IN TORCH LIGHT – TO EMPTY PASSAGE –  
HE TURNS AND BUMPS INTO SOMEONE WHO FALLS DOWN.

Nick – Fiona!  
Fiona – what were you thinking? A mummy had come back to life?  
Nick – I'll tell you the story sometime – what are you doing down here, I told you to wait for us up there, sweetheart.  
Fiona – but-  
Nick – it's dangerous down here Fiona!  
Fiona – I saw your tattoo!  
Nick – you found what?  
Fiona – I saw your tattoo on the wall near the entrance, there was the cartouche just like it with the pyramid and the eyes and the two kings, everything.  
Nick – yeah?  
Fiona – yeah.

Nick WRIST.  
CLOSE UP OF Nick –  
THEN TO WRIST AND TATTOO – Fiona POINTS TO IT.

Nick – okay well I'll be up to take a look at that in a minute – but in the meantime, I want you to wait for us up there.

HE PUSHES HIM OUT OF PASSAGE.

Fiona – but-  
Nick – No, pick up your stuff and I'll see you in the temple – go on sweetie!

SEE Fiona BACKING DOWN PASSAGE

Fiona – what shall I do, Dad?  
Nick – I don't know, surprise me, go build a mouse trap. Don't go an desicrate another tomb.  
Fiona – okay.

SEE HAND BRUSHING SOMETHING AWAY –  
Chloe TURNS AROUND looking older and sexier – SEES SNAKE ON FLOOR.

Chloe – go away.

SHE KICKS IT AWAY, STRAIGHT AT Nick WHO WALKS IN

Nick – those are poisonous you know.  
Chloe – only if they bite you. What was that all about?

HE PUTS SOMETHING DOWN.

Nick – oh nothing, Fiona wanted to show me something. I swear that kid gets more and more like you every day.  
Chloe – what you mean more attractive, sweet and devilishly charming?

HE KISSES HER AND THEN WALKS TO THE WALL.

Nick – no, she's driving me crazy, now where were we?

Chloe HOLDS UP HAMMER AND CHISEL –

Chloe – Hammer and chisel.

SHE HANDS THEM TO Nick, HE TAKES THEM

Chloe – oh alright alright, let's do it your way.

SEE Chloe HAND HIM SOMETHING BIGGER.

Nick – thank you.

HE HITS THE WALL, SHE TURNS HER HEAD.

GO TO ANOTHER PART OF TEMPLE AND SEE SCORPIONS ON FLOOR.  
SEE Chloe GO IN WITH TORCH AND TO HER STEPPING THROUGH SCORPIONS ON FLOOR.

Chloe – Ever since I had that dream – this place is all I can think about.

Nick COMES IN

Nick – Ever since you had that dream, I haven't had a decent nights sleep.  
Chloe – I feel like I've been here before – I know I've been here before.  
Nick – nobodies been here before – not for 3000 years – except for these guys.

SHE PULLS HANDLE ON WALL AND DOOR OPENS.

Chloe – Then how do I seem to know exactly where I'm going?

GO OUTSIDE AND 3 HORSES AND RIDERS TURN UP.  
SEE EACH MANS GUNS AND KNIVES IN BELTS.  
SEE Fiona INSIDE RUNNING OVER TO MOUSE TRAP,  
CLOSE UP OF HER AND THEN TO RATS AT FEET OF STATUE.  
BACK TO Fiona PUTTING CHEESE ON MOUSE HER RUN-  
THEN TO ENTRANCE WITH SHADOWS OF SOMEONE COMING IN.  
BACK TO Fiona GRABBING BAG AND RUNNING. SEE MEN COME IN.  
Fiona IS ON SCAFFOLDING. SEE 3 MEN WITH TORCHES –

Men – Knock knock anybody home!

MEN ARE WALKING AROUND – Fiona IS WATCHING THEM.

Man – you two check out that stuff, see if it's there, I'll sort out the Nicks.

GO TO TORCH AND THEN Nick WALKING ACROSS ANOTHER ROOM.  
TO Chloe COMING IN.  
SHE STEADIES HERSELF AS BACKGROUND CHANGES TO ANCIENT TEMPLE.  
SHE WALKS ROUND. SEE DOOR OPENING ON ITS OWN.  
GO TO Chloe PEERING ROUND. SEE SCENE OF GOLD ROOM WITH TWO GUARDS GUARDING A CHEST. PAN INTO CHEST  
BACK TO MEN AND THE DOOR CLOSING BY WOMAN – WHO TURNS THE LOCK ON DOOR. Chloe WATCHES  
HAND TURNS KEY IN DOOR. SEE GIRL TURN AND WALK TOWARDS Chloe BUT YOU DON'T SEE WHO IT IS AS Nick WALKS ACROSS AS SCENE CHANGES BACK.  
Chloe SWINGS TORCHES ABOUT. Nick IS WATCHING HER

Nick – you know if you move that fast enough you can almost write your name.  
Chloe – I had a vision, it was like my dream but it was real like I was actually here in ancient times.  
Nick – well if you actually were here, would you help me off with this thing?  
Chloe – Hold this.

TO COBWEB COVERED DOOR AND SHE UNLOCKS IT. IT OPENS.

Nick – Alright, now you're starting to scare me.  
Chloe – I'm starting to scare myself.

MAN IN ROOM IS LOOKING AT STUFF ON FLOOR,

Man – look at this, look at the state of this rubbish, the Egyptians never had a clue

SEE Fiona ON SCAFFOLDING.

Man – look at the state, it's all chipped – look at that ancient rubbish.

SEE Fiona PULLING ON CATAPULT SEE MAN JUMPING. MEN PULL GUNS AND THEN SEE Fiona.

Man – Aaaahhhh, Jack something hit my neck.

TO MEN HOLDING NECK AND THEN TO MAN WITH GUN.

Jack – this place is cursed – we don't want to wake the Gods.

YOU SEE HIM CLOSEUP.

GO TO FEET WALKING THROUGH PASSAGE. OTHER MAN IS LOOKING FOR Nick.  
SEE SCORPIONS, MAN IS STEPPING ON THEM AND RUNNING DOWN THE PASSAGE.

CLOSE UP OF SHIELD WITH COBWEBS AND HAND WIPING THEM AWAY.

Chloe – That's the emblem of the scorpion King, he's supposed to be pure myth, no trace of him has ever been found before, no artefacts, no archival evidence.

SHE WIPES OFF CHEST

Nick – Maybe they didn't want anyone to find him.  
Chloe – Let's open this.  
Nick – I don't know, I have a weird feeling about this one.  
Chloe – It's only a chest, no harm ever came from opening a chest.  
Nick – Yeah right, no harm ever came from reading a book, I remember how that one ended.

SEE MAN CREEPING ROUND WITH TORCH AND GUN. BACK TO Nick AND Chloe.

Chloe – Oh come on, we can't stop now.  
Nick – well just remember, I was the voice of reason here.  
Chloe – For once.

SEE MAN BENDING OVER IN BIG ROOM, THEN Fiona WITH CATAPULT.  
THE MAN BENDING OVER AND THEN JUMPING UP. Fiona LAUGHS.  
MAN LOOKS ROUND AND UP TO WHERE Fiona IS.  
MAN PEERS ROUND PILLAR IN PASSAGE AT Nick AND Chloe.  
SEE NickS HAND PULLING A KEY OFF HOOK THAT IS COVRED IN WEBS. Chloe PRYING AT CHEST.

Nick – Hey let's do it your way.

Nick HANDS HER THE KEY.  
CLOSE UP OF LOCK ON CHEST AND Chloe OPENING IT.

Chloe – The bracelet of Anubis!

SEE BRACELET OF ANUBIS. THEN Chloe.

Fiona USING CATAPULT, MAN CATCHES WHATEVR SHE USED. SEE Fiona AND THEN THE MEN.

Jack – I'll take care of this.

MAN POINTS GUN AT Chloe AND Nick.  
SEE Nick AND Chloe WITH BRACELET AS THE WHOLE PLACE SHAKES. THEM AND MAN LOSE THEIR BALANCE.

Chloe – Oh my God.

Chloe PUTS BRACELET BACK IN CHEST.

Nick – It's a bit late for that, isn't it?  
Chloe – Put it in your ruck sack.  
Nick – I've a better idea, let's leave it here.  
Chloe – I think it's a bit late for that.  
Nick – What's it say?

SHE HANDS CHEST TO Nick AND THEN SEE HER READING IT.

Chloe – He who disturbs this bracelet shall drink from the Nile – that don't sound too bad.

Nick AND Chloe RUN TO END OF TUNNEL AND WATER APPEARING. SEE THEM RUNNING AND WATER COMING AFTER THEM.  
MAN CLIMBS UP LADDER TO Fiona.

Man – Jacks gonna make a nice fillet out of you my girl.

THE OTHER MAN COMES RUNNING IN AND RUNNING OUT.

Man – Jack – let's get out of here.

MAN SLIDES DOWN LADDER AND KICKS SCAFFOLDING  
Fiona LOSES BALANCE, MEN RUN OUT. Nick AND Chloe BEING CHASED DOWN TUNNEL BY WATER. SCAFFOLDING COLLAPSES.  
Nick AND Chloe AT DEAD END AS WATER REACHES THEM AND THEY HOLD EACH OTHER.  
SEE SCAFFOLDING COLLAPSING AND TAKING PILLARS DOWN IN A DOMINO EFFECT. Fiona STANDS IN MIDDLE LOOKING AT MESS.  
Nick AND Chloe ARE IN WATER GRABBING AT GRATE TO TRY AND GET OUT.  
SEE THEM BELOW WATER AND ABOVE THER GRATE. Fiona IS LOOKING ROUND.  
Fiona RUNS OVER TO PILLAR TRYS TO PUSH IT.  
Nick AND Chloe ARE SHOUTING THROUGH GRATE. WATER GOES OVER THEM THIS TIME.  
GO TO EMBLEM ON WALL THAT IS Nick TATTOO. Fiona PUSHES PILLAR AND LOOKING AT EMBLEM. Nick AND Chloe ARE UNDERWATER.  
THE PILLAR MOVES AND SHE JUMPS OUT OF THE WAY. SEE PILLAR SMASHING THROUGH WALL LETTING IN WATER. SEE Nick AND Chloe BEING CARRIED ON RIVER OF WATER, ENDING UP AT THE FEET OF Fiona. SEE Nick AND Chloe GASPING FOR AIR. Fiona LOOKS FROM SIDE TO SIDE.  
Nick AND Chloe WIPE WATER OFF FACES AND SEE Fiona LOOKING AT THEM.

Fiona – Mummy, daddy, I can explain everything.

MEN DIGGING IN THE DARK, SEE LIGHTS AND MEN IN DISTANCE.  
WORDS – HAMUNAPTRA – CITY OF THE DEAD APPEAR ON SCREEN.  
SEE MEN WALKING PAST AND A MAN IS PULLING DONKEY.  
MEN ARE WORKING IN SPOT-LIGHT WITH TRUCK DRIVING UP HILL.  
SEE MAP ON TABLE AND MAN LAYS BOOK OF THE DEAD ON TOP OF MAP.  
IT IS LOCK-NAH.

Lock-nah – The book of the Dead gives life.

A GIRL BRINGING THE BOOK OF AMUN-RA AND LAYING IT NEXT TO THE OTHER BOOK.

Meela – And the book of the living takes life away  
Lock-nah – I thought that was my job.

CLOSE-UP OF MEELA.

Meela – we're getting close.

SEE MEN IN TOWER WITH GUNS WITH SPOT-LIGHT SEARCHING. TO MEN IN PIT DIGGING. MEN ARE DIGGING WITH MAN BEHIND THEM ON EDGE OF PIT WITH GUN. CURATOR IS THERE  
A TRUCK DRIVES INTO CITY. MEN FROM TEMPLE GET OUT.  
SEE CURATOR WITH MEN DIGGING IN BACKGROUND.

Curator – Did you acquire it?

GROUND SHAKES AND CURATOR TURNS ROUND. TO HOLE WHERE MEN STOP THE DIGGING. GO TO SPOTLIGHT TURNING ROUND AND SEE THE 3 MEN.  
BACK TO MEN IN HOLE WHO ARE LOOKING AT GROUND.  
CURATOR BACKS OFF. MEN IN PIT THEN SEE OTHERS AND THEN TO GROUND AS IT RISES INTO A MOUND. THE MOUND GETS BIGGER. SEE MOUND AND MEN FROM ABOVE. MOUND IS SURROUNDED BY WORKMEN AS THEY BACK FURTHER AWAY. THE MOUND AS IT STILL GROWS. THOUSANDS OF SCARABS POUR OUT OF IT.  
THE MEN SCATTER WITH SCARABS AFTER THEM. THE 3 MEN JUMP UP ON TRUCK.  
MEN ARE SCRAMBLING OUT OF HOLE, SOME COVERED IN SCARABS. SEE MAN BEING EATEN BY THE SCARABS AND AS HE FALLS BACK INTO PIT.  
SEE MEELA WALKING AWAY.

Meela – we're getting very close.

SEE MEN IN DISTANCE USING FLAME THROWERS. CURATOR IS LOOKING BEHIND HIM.

Curator – We've found him.

HE AND OTHER MEN START TO RUN IN OPPOSITE DIRECTION.

Curator – We've found him – we've found him.

SEE THEM RUNNING TOWARDS CRANE. CRANE IS LIFTING SOMETHING OUT OF PIT. SEE IT BEING LOWERED TO THE GROUND. CURATOR HURRIES OVER TO IT AND TOUCHES IT.

Curator – Out of the way. It's him, it's him, it's Imhotep.

MEELA ARRIVES AT THE THING. MEELA LOOKS AT IT AND RUNS HER HAND OVER IT.

Curator – Now we must raise those who will serve him.

LOCKNAH LIFTS VASE AND MEELA AND CURATOR TURN AS THE 3 MEN PUSH THROUGH THE CROWD OF MEN.

Man – Get out of my way, get out of my way, get out of my way or I'm gonna shoot you in the face.  
Jack – He means it, he's shot someone before.  
Curator – Give it to me.  
Man – The opportunity passed us by.  
Curator – We need that bracelet.

SEE LOCK-NAH AND MEN RAISING THEIR GUNS.

Lock-nah – We need it before…

TO ONE OF MEELAS MEN WITH GUN AND THEN TO OTHER MEN AGAIN.

Meela – Enough!

MEELAS MAN PUTS GUN DOWN. AS DOES LOCH-NAH AND MEN.

Meela – I told you I should have handled it.  
Curator – I did not want your past history to cloud the issue.

CURATOR TURNS BACK TO MEELA.

Man – Don't you worry none, we know where it is, we'll take care of it.  
Curator – No, we'll take care of it, I have a different chore for you now.  
Meela – where is the bracelet?  
Man – It's on it's way to merry old London.

GO TO MEN AND THEN BACK TO CURATOR WHO LEAVES.

Curator – Then London is where we must go.

SEE MAN IN HOOD WATCHING, HE TURNS SO YOU CAN SEE HIS FACE.  
IT IS ARDETH BAY.

NIGHTIME SCENE OVER LONDON AND THUNDER STORM. SEE HOUSE WHERE CAR PULLS UP OUTSIDE.  
SEE Chloe AND Nick WALKING ACROSS LANDING WITH BAGS

Chloe – I think the bracelet is some sort of guide to the lost Oasis of Ahm Shere  
Nick – Chloe I know what you're thinking and the answer's no, we just got home.

THEY WALK UP TO OTHER PART OF LANDING. Nick PUTS BAGS DOWN.

Chloe – That's the beauty of it – we're already packed.  
Nick – Just give me one good reason  
Chloe – It's just an oasis – darling!

Chloe WALKS ROUND Nick. SHE TAKES OFF HIS HAT AND SCARF.

Chloe – A beautiful, exciting, romantic oasis.

HE HUGS HER.

Nick – The kind with the white sandy beaches, palm trees, cool, clear blue water with those big drinks with the little umbrellas.  
Chloe – Sounds good.

THEN PUSHES HER AWAY AND THEY WALK DOWN THE LANDING.

Nick – Sounds too good, what's the catch?  
Chloe – Supposingly it's the resting place of Anubis' army.  
Nick – You see, there was a catch, there's always a catch. How did I know that, let me guess, he's commanded by this scorpion King guy.  
Chloe – Yes but he only wakes once every 5000 years.  
Nick – Right and unless someone doesn't kill him, he's going to wipe out the world.

SEE THEM GO UP STAIRS.

Chloe – How did you know?  
Nick – I didn't but that's always the story.  
Chloe – The last known expedition to actually reach ahm shere, was sent by Rameses 4th, more than 3000 years ago and he sent over 1000 men.  
Nick – none of them was ever seen again,

VIEW FROM TOP OF STAIRS AS THEY REACH THE TOP AND THEY WALK PAST.

Chloe – How did you know?  
Nick – I didn't but that's always the story.  
Chloe – Did I mention that there was a pyramid of gold?  
Nick – Twice.

THERE ARE SHELVES ON WALL AND Nick AND Chloe GOING OVER TO THEM.

Chloe – Alexander the great sent troops in search of it  
Nick – Bully for him.  
Chloe – so did Ceaser.  
Nick – Look what happened to his career.  
Chloe – And Napoleon  
Nick – Chloe, we're smarter than him.

Chloe CLIMBS UP AND REACH FOR A BOOK.

Chloe – Exactly that's why we're the ones who are going to find it.

Nick – Because we're taller.

SHE JUMPS OFF STOOL AND INTO Nick's ARMS.

Chloe – That's why I love you.  
Nick – Nice try.

GO OUTSIDE AND SEE TWO MORE CARS PULLING UP IN LIGHTENING AND RAIN.  
SEE THE HOUSE AS THE CARS PULL UP, SEE FACE OF LOCK-NAH IN ONE OF THE CARS.

LOOK THROUGH WINDOW TO Fiona CARRYING CHEST.

Fiona – Mummy, what do I do with this chest? Sucker weighs a god damn ton!

Nick AND Chloe ON LANDING LOOK DOWN AT HIM.

Chloe – Fiona, watch your language.  
Fiona – Rather weighty this.

SHE PUTS THE CHEST ON TABLE. CLOSE UP OF CHEST AND THEN Fiona AS SHE WALKS AWAY. Fiona TURNS ROUND. CLOSE UP OF CHEST.

Nick – Chloe that first weird dream of yours, was exactly 6 weeks ago.  
Chloe – I think so yes but what's that got to do with anything.

Nick THUMBS THROUGH BOOK,

Nick – It just happens to coincide with Egyptian new Year.

HE SHOWS Chloe THE YEAR OF THE SCORPION.

Chloe – Oh that's right – what a coincidence.  
Nick – Maybe all I'm saying is let's be cautious.

Fiona OPENS CHEST AND AND YOU SEE CLOSE UP OF BRACELET. Fiona LOOKS AT IT AND THEN UP TO HIS PARENTS.

Nick – If anything ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself.

Fiona TAKES THE BRACELET OUT OF THE CHEST AND PUTS IT ON. LIGHTS SHINE OUT OF BRACELET. SEE PYRAMIDS ON WALL.  
SEE Fiona FROM BALCONY BUT YOU CAN'T SEE THE VISIONS FROM THERE.

Nick – You and Fiona are the only things that matter to me.  
Chloe – well the Bainbridge Scholars have been begging me to run the British Museum.

THE PICTURES MOVE OVER DESERT TO KARNAK. THEY STOP AND Fiona LOOKS ROUND AND TRYS TO GET BRACELET OFF.

Fiona – Christ, how do you get this thing off?

Nick – Have I kissed you today?  
Chloe – I hate it when you do that.  
Nick – why?  
Chloe – makes me feel like agreeing to anything.

HE TIPPS HER BACK. THEY BOTH LOOK UP THEN STAND AS KNICKERS ARE HANGING OVER BOOKSHELF

Chloe – Those knickers are not mine.  
Nick – Owen

Fiona LOOKS UP AS Nick SHOUTS DOWN

Nick – hey Fiona, behave yourself for 5 minutes. Okay, sweetie?  
Fiona – You betcha.

Fiona COVERS UP HIS WRIST AS Chloe COMES DOWN. THEN SHE PUTS STATUE IN CHEST AND CLOSES THE LID. SHE TURNS ROUND AS Chloe COMES IN, SHE HANDS HER THE BOOK.

Chloe – Happy to be home?  
Fiona – Couldn't be happier.  
Chloe – It's the year of the Scorpion.  
Fiona – For me!  
Chloe – Thought you would like it.

Owen AND GIRL COME ROUND CORNER.

Owen – So then I killed Imhotep and all his millions and stole the sceptre.

HE HOLDS GOLD STICK IN HIS HAND. THEY WALK ROUND INTO HIS ROOM.

Girl – You're so brave

Owen – And rich, did I mention rich.

Girl – What do you think I'm doing here.

MAN IN RED WALKS TOWARDS HIM.

Owen – Sorry we must be in the wrong house.  
Girl – I thought you said this was your house.

HE AND GIRL BACK UP INTO ANOTHER MAN.

Owen – No I didn't!

HE IS GRABBED AND SHE IS PUSHED OUT. SEE HER CALL TO HIM.

Girl – Call me.

Owen IS BEING FORCED TO SIT DOWN.

Owen – You're not Sheila's husband are you?

SEE THE CURATOR.

Curator – No.

HE WALKS ACROSS TO Owen.

Owen – If you work for Johnny I was going to pay him on Tuesday.  
Curator – I don't know any Johny. We're looking for the bracelet of Anubis.  
Owen – Good, good for you. Got to have the old bracelet of Anubis  
Curator – Where is it?  
Owen – Ahh you're looking for the bracelet, I see, I have no idea what you're talking about.  
Curator – Mr Jonas, you try my patience.

Owen TRIES TO STAND UP BUT IS PUSHED BACK DOWN.

Owen – Mr Jonas, now wait, hold on a minute – you've got the wrong man!

SEE KNIFE AT HIS THROAT.

Owen – Ah that bracelet yes, of course now I remember, I lost it in a card game.  
Curator – For your sake I hope not.

CURATOR GRABS STICK FROM Owen's HAND

Curator – No it can't be.  
Meela – Hello.  
Owen – Hello.

MEELA WALKS IN WITH BASKET. SHE PUTS THE BASKET DOWN.

Meela – Where's your wife?  
Owen – My wife – Oh you mean Chloe, I think she went off to Baden-Baden or Tibet or something. The girl is a free sprirt. Did I mention I was single now?

SHE TAKES OUT SNAKE.

Meela – Egyptian Asps are quite poisonous.

Owen STILL HAS KNIFE AT THROAT.

Owen – it's downstairs in the safe – the combination is 3,20. 58 –3,9,3 something. It's in the safe downstairs I told you, I told you.

MEELA IS HOLDING SNAKE. SHE WALKS OVER TO Owen AFTER KISSIING THE SNAKE

Meela – And your point is?

SHE PUTS THE SNAKE NEAR HIS THROAT. HE PULLS BACK

Owen – I told you, I told you so you wouldn't kill me.  
Meela – When did we make that arrangement.

Nick ENTERS.

Nick – Ah, hello.

SEE OTHERS STILL STANDING ROUND Owen

Nick – Owen I thought I told you no more wild parties.  
Owen – You know when you're popular

Fiona AND Chloe ARE STILL IN ROOM, SHE IS SEARCHING HER POCKETS.

Chloe – Fiona I'm serious, if you've lost that key you're grounded.  
Fiona – I haven't lost it, I just can't find it, there's a difference.

SEE THEM THROUGH LATTICE SCREEN TO CLEAR VIEW

Chloe – Well you'd better start finding it then.  
Fiona – Get real mummy, there's nothing to worry about.

THEY TURN ROUND AND LOOK UP.

Lock-nah – Good evening.

Chloe STANDS UP.

Chloe – who are you and what are you doing here?

CLOSE UP OF LOCK-NAH.

Lock-nah – I'm looking for the chest of course. Give it to me now.

Fiona GRABS CHEST. Chloe RUNS TO GET A SWORD OFF WALL.

Chloe – Get…..out….of….my….house.  
Fiona – Whoa mummy maybe not the best idea.  
Chloe – Fi, get back there.

LOCK-NAH IS JOINED BY SOME OF HIS MEN

Fiona – definitely not the best idea, I think it's time to call for daddy now.  
Lock-nah – Now I will kill you and take it anyway.

Fiona TURNS TO DOOR. A SHADOW GOES PAST HIM.

Ardeth – I think not.

SEE LOCK-NAH'S FACE. SOMETHING SILVER AND BLACK GOES PAST Fiona.  
ARDETH WALKS UP TO Chloe.

Chloe – Ardeth, what are you doing here?  
Ardeth – Perhaps explanations are better left until later.

CLOSE UP OF LOCK-NAH  
CLOSE UP OF ARDETH BAY IN BLACK AND GOLD ROBE.

Lock-nah – Ardeth Bay  
Ardeth – Lock-nah

Nick AND THE OTHERS IN OwenS ROOM

Nick – knowing my brother in law, he probably deserves whatever you are about to do to him but this is my house, I have certain rules about snakes and dismembering.

MEELA THROWS SNAKE AT Nick. HE DUCKS AND CATCHES IT.

Meela – Kill him.

Nick THROWS IT BACK, MEELA MOVES OUT OF WAY AND SNAKE HITS MAN.  
FIGHT STARTS BETWEEN Nick AND OTHER MEN.

DOWNSTAIRS ARDETH TAKES OFF HIS CLOAK AND FIGHT STARTS BETWEEN HIM AND SOME MEN.

Lock-nah – AL LIF!

Fiona IS HOLDING ONTO THE CHEST. Chloe HITS ONE OF THEM THEN FIGHTS WITH SWORD.

Fiona – Wow mummy, where did you learn to do that?  
Chloe – I have no idea -*flips and kicks guys in face, knocking them into book case*-that I learnt from your father!

BACK TO FIGHT UPSTAIRS.

Owen – I'll take that.

MACHINE GUNS BEING USED, MOVE INTO BATHRROM.

BACK DOWSTAIRS AND FIGHT.

Lock-nah – Not bad... for a Med-jai.

BACK UPSTAIRS AND BULLET HOLES APPEARING EVERYWHERE.  
DOWNSTAIRS Fiona BATTLE WITH MAN TRYING TO GET CHEST. SHE LOSES IT AND FALLS ON FLOOR.

Ardeth – What's in the chest?  
Chloe – The bracelet of Anubis.

LOCK-NAH BEGINS TO FIGHT ARDETH. Chloe FIGHTS ONE OF THE OTHERS.

Ardeth – They must not get the bracelet, get it and get out of here!

Fiona PULLS SHELF DOWN ON TOP OF ONE OF THEM AS HE TRIES TO GET HIS SWORD.

Fiona – Mummy look out!  
Ardeth – Chloe

Chloe GETS KNOCKED OUT AND CARRIED OFF. ARDETH GETS HURT.

Fiona – Mummy!

LOCK-NAH THROWS DAGGER AT ARDETH, ARDETH HOLDS HIS SHOULDER BUT MOVES OUT OF THE WAY, DAGGER GOES INTO WALL. LOCK-NAH PUTS ON CLOAK AND LEAVES.

Nick IS IN BATHROOM LOOKING FOR Owen

Nick – Owen, Owen!

Owen APPEARS FROM UNDER A LOAD OF BUBBLES, HE SHAKES OFF BUBBLES FROM FACE

Nick – what did you do this time?!  
Owen – I – I haven't done anything to anyone.

HE PULLS Owen OUT OF BATH

Nick – Come on!

THEY DUCK AS BULLETS COME THROUGH THE DOOR. HOLES APPEARING IN IT  
SEE THEM RUNNING FOR WINDOW AND JUMPING THROUGH IT.  
SEE THEM COME THROUGH GLASS AND THEY ROLL OFF CANOPY ONTO BALOCONY. THEY PEER OVER AND JUMP DOWN TO THE GROUND.  
MAN STANDS IN WINDOW FIRING A MACHINE GUN.  
Owen AND Nick RUN WITH BULLETS HITTING WALL AND GATE AS THEY GO THROUGH.  
CAR LEAVES HOUSE. Owen AND Nick JUST MISS IT AND THEN WATCH IT LEAVE. SEE REAR WINDOW AND Chloe LOOKING OUT.

Chloe – Nick!  
Nick – Chloe!

CLOTH GOES OVER HER MOUTH, AND SHE DISAPPEARS Owen AND Nick CHASE AFTER HER, OTHER CAR COMES OUT WITH GUN FIRING FROM DOOR.

Owen – Look out Nick

THEY RUN TO PILLAR AND HIDE AS BULLETS BOUNCE OFF.  
CLOSE UP OF CAR, THEN SEE IT LEAVE AND DOOR SHUTTING. BOTH OF THEM GO DOWN DRIVE AS LIGHTENING FLASHES. Fiona RUNS UP WITH ARDETH BEHIND HER.

Fiona – Daddy, Daddy!

Nick PICKS Fiona UP

Nick – Baby, you're alright?  
Fiona – Yeah, Daddy!

Nick PUTS HER DOWN. SEE'S ARDETH WHO BOWS. HE GRABS ARDETH AND SWINGS HIM ROUND AGAINST THE PILLAR.

Ardeth – Nick!  
Nick – What the hell are you doing here. Who the hell are those guys and where are they taking my wife?

ARDETH GRABS Nick's ARM AND PULLS PICTURE OUT OF COAT

Ardeth – My friend, I'm not sure but wherever this man is, your wife will surely be.

SEE Fiona GRAB PICTURE.

Fiona – Hey I know him, he's the curator, he works at the British Museum.

THEY ALL LOOK AT HER AND Fiona LOOKS AT PICTURE

Ardeth – Are you sure?  
Nick – You'd better believe it, she spends more time there than she does at home.

SEE THEM ALL TURN AND LEAVE, THE FOUR OF THEM RUN ROUND CORNER

Nick – Okay you're here, bad guys are here, Chloe's been kidnapped, let me guess!  
Ardeth – Yes they've once again removed the creature from his grave.

Owen POINTS STICK AT ARDETH

Owen – I don't mean to point fingers but isn't that your job to make sure that doesn't happen?  
Ardeth – The woman who is with them, she knows things, things that no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet, she obviously did, now they have it.  
Fiona – I wouldn't get too nervous just yet.

THEY STOP AT CAR AND LOOK AT Fiona, SHE SHOWS THEM THE BRACELET.  
ARDETHS GRABS Fiona's HANDS.

Owen – Is that gold?

THEY LOOK AT THE BRACELET.

Fiona – when I put it on I saw the pyramids at Giza, then whoosh straight across the desert to karnak.  
Ardeth – By putting that on, you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocolypse.

Nick POINTS TO ARDETH

Nick – ***to Ardeth*** You lighten up! ***to Fiona*** You, big trouble! Owen, you get in the car.

SEE THEM ALL GET INTO CAR, Nick OPENS DOOR FOR Fiona.  
CAR SKIDS AND DRIVE OUT OF GROUNDS.

Ardeth – I'm sorry if I alarmed your daughter but you must understand, now that the bracelet is on his wrist, we only have 7 days before the Scorpion King awakens.  
Nick – we, what we?  
Ardeth – If he is not killed, he will raise the Army of Anubis.

Owen IS SITTING BEHIND Nick

Owen – I take it that's not a good thing.

HE LEANS FORWARD, Nick AND ARDETH LOOK AT HIM

Nick – He could wipe out the world.  
Owen – Oh the old wipe out the world ploy.

HE LEANS BACK IN SEAT. SEE CAR TRAVELLING ON ROAD  
PAUSE ON BIG BEN AND LIGHTS ON CAR AS IT DRIVES PAST

Ardeth – whoever can kill the scorpion king, can send his army back to the underworld or use it to destroy mankind and rule the earth.  
Nick – so that's why they dug up old Imhotep, he's the only guy tough enough to take out the scorpion King.  
Ardeth – That is their plan.

VIEW FROM TOP OF CAR AS IT PASSES BENEATH. CAR ARRIVES AT BRITISH MUSEUM, LIGHTENING FLASHES TO SHOW UP MUSEUM  
CAR PULLS PAST SIGN OF BRITISH MUSEUM ON WALL, IT STOPS, THEN SEE CLOSE UP OF HEADLIGHTS IN RAIN

Nick – Now Fiona I have a big job for you, I want you to stay here and protect the car, okay sweetheart?  
Owen – I can do that.  
Fiona – Protect the car, come on daddy, just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid.  
Nick – I know that.  
Owen – if you see anyone coming out screaming, it's just me.  
Nick – maybe you should stay here.  
Owen – Yes now you're talking.

Nick OPENS BOOT OF CAR, SEE BUNDLE IN BACK  
CLOTH IS PULLED OFF TO REVEAL AN ARRAIR OF WEAPONS, Nick AND ARDETH ARE STANDING IN RAIN

Nick – Do you want the shotgun?  
Ardeth – No, I prefer the Thompson.

Nick REACHS FOR GUN, ARDETH REACHES IN AND GRABS THE THOMPSON  
THEN SEE NickS WRIST AND TATTOO, THEY BOTH LOAD GUNS

Ardeth – If I were to say to you, 'I'm a stranger travelling from the east, searching for that which is lost'  
Nick – I would reply 'I am a stranger travelling from the west, it is I that you seek'

ARDETH GRABS Nick's ARM

Ardeth – Then it is true, you have the sacred mark.  
Nick – What that? Nah I got that slapped on me when I was in the orphanage in Cairo.

Nick PULLS AWAY

Ardeth – That mark means you are a protector of man, a warrior for God, a Med-jai.  
Nick – Sorry, you got the wrong guy.

SEE POSTER ADVERT FOR MUSEUM

_Hear Chanting  
_  
FIND LIGHTS AND MEN IN MUSEUM. MEN ARE BOWING, LOCK-NAH AND MEN WALKING FORWARD. THEY ARE CARRYING AN UNCONCIOUS Chloe ON BOARD  
THEY WALK TRHOUGH CIRCLE OF TORCHES. SHE WAKES UP, MEN BOWING AND SEE CURATOR, Chloe IS WATCHING THEM, CURATOR IS CHANTING IN ANCIENT EGYPTIAN

Chloe – They've found him.

ANOTHER PART OF MUSEUM AND LIGHTENING FLASHES TO SHOW SILHOETTE OF Nick AND ARDETH COMING WALK THROUGH ROOM LIGHTENING FLASHING, THEY HEAR CHANTING IN DISTANCE  
BACK TO CIRCLE AND OBJECT IN CENTRE WITH MEN BOWING. Chloe IS SITTING UP AND LOOKING ROUND. SEE CURATOR.  
WORDS RISE UP APPEAR ON SCREEN  
Nick AND ARDETH WALK THROUGH EXHIBITS LOOKING ROUND, SUDDENLY SEE THEM TURN AS MUMMIES RISE UP IN COFFINS.  
CLOSE UP OF Imhotep THEN TO Nick AND ARDETH TRYING TO AVOID THEM  
GO TO OUTSIDE OF MUSEUM AND STORM  
SEE OBJECT IN CENTRE OF CIRCLE  
SHADOWS OF Nick AND ARDETH APPEAR ON BALCONY ON SECOND FLOOR.  
LIGHTENING FLASHES AND YOU CLEARLY SEE THEIR FACES  
BACK TO CURATOR CHANTING SEE OBJECT AND IT BREAKS OPEN, HAND COMES OUT, LOCK-NAH IS KNEELING AND LOOKS UP.  
THE OBJECT BREAKS APART, SEE IMHOTEP EMERGE, HE JUMP DOWN AND WALKS AROUND, SEE LOCK-NAH AND THEN Chloe

Chloe – Imhotep.

MEN AND CURATOR ON KNEES, THEN TO Imhotep

Imhotep – what year is this?  
Curator – It is the year of the Scorpion.  
Imhotep – Truly?  
Curator - Yes.

Imhotep AND CURATOR TURN AFTER HEARING SOMETHING. SEE Chloe LOOK AS MEELA WALKS IN, Chloe CLOSES HER EYES AND THEN OPENS THEM  
SEE MEELA CHANGE INTO Anuk-su-namun AND THEN BACK TO MEELA  
LIGHTENING FLASHES, BACK TO Chloe IN LIGHTENING FLASH  
SEE MEEELA WALK ACROSS ROOM, Imhotep AND CURATOR COME INTO VIEW  
MEELA AND Imhotep LOOK AT EACH OTHER.

Curator – Do not be frightened.  
Meela – I am not afraid – I am Anuk-su-namun reincarnated.  
Imhotep – Only in Body.

Imhotep TOUCHES HER HAIR AND HE WALKS ROUND HER

Imhotep – But soon I shall bring your soul back from the underworld.  
And our love shall once again be whole

Nick AND ARDETH ARE ON BALCONY

Nick – You know, a couple of years ago, this would have seemed really strange to me.

Nick WALKS PAST HIM IN LIGHTENING FLASH  
CHEST IS BEING OPENED BY LOCK-NAH AND CURATOR

Curator – Imhotep will be much pleased.

THEY OPEN THE LID, CURATOR HOLDS UP STATUE

Curator – Where is the bracelet?  
Lock-nah – I think I know.

Owen AND Fiona ARE SITTING IN CAR

Fiona – On the very top of the gold pyramid was a huge diamond  
Owen – How huge is huge?  
Fiona – It was so big, it could reflect the sun and warn distant travellers.

BACK TO Imhotep AND MEELA

Meela – I have a gift for you.

THEIR HEADS MORE CLOSE AS THEY TUNR AND LOOK AT Chloe

Imhotep - HER!  
Meela – I know it would please you to watch her die.

MEN PICK HER UP ON BOARD, SHE TRIES TO RELEASE THE ROPES  
MEN PART AS MEELA AND Imhotep WALK THROUGH, THEY CARRY HER TO FLAMING PIT

Chloe – Oh My God.  
Imhotep – The underworld awaits you.  
Chloe – You wait, I'll put you in your grave again.  
Curator – Not if we put you in your grave first.  
Meela – BURN HER!  
Chloe – You bastards – Nick!

SEE Chloe AS CURATOR COMES UP AND THEN THEY GO TO THROW HER INTO FLAMES. Nick COME THROUGH FLAMES, JUMPS OVER AND PICKS Chloe UP AS THEY THROW HER OFF BOARD. MEN FALL BACK, ARDETH OPENS FIRE  
CLOSE UP OF ARDETH WITH GUNS BLAZING, Imhotep LOOKS ROUND AND THEN UP TO ARDETH.

Fiona AND Owen IN CAR AS THEY JUMP OFF AND TRY TO OPEN DOOR  
CURATOR DODGING BULLETS. LOCK-NAH PICKS UP GUN AND HANDS IT TO MEELA  
SHE FIRES BACK AT ARDETH  
SEE GUN BATTLE BETWEEN THEM AND ARDETH, Nick UNTIES Chloe  
BACK TO Owen AND Fiona IN CAR, Owen PUTS KEY IN IGNITION, THEY ARE ARGUING.

Fiona – Come on, come on!  
Owen – If there is going to be any hyterics they are going to come from me.

ARDETH FIRING AND BULLETS HITTING IRONS BARS NEXT TO HIM  
Imhotep AND Nick BOTH RECOGNISE EACH OTHER, CLOSE UP OF Imhotep

Imhotep – YOU!

Nick FIRES, Imhotep IS HIT IN SHOULDER, MEN FIRE GUNS AND THEN Nick  
HANDS Chloe A GUN, THEY BOTH FIRING, Nick AND Chloe BACK OFF AS THEY CARRY ON FIRING. SEE BOXES WITH FORMELDAHYDE WRITTEN ON IT  
BOXES EXPLODE BEHIND OTHER MEN, THEY CATCH FIRE AND SEE FLAMES SHOOT IN AIR  
Nick AND Chloe RUN UP STAIRS STILL FIRING, Imhotep WALKS THORUGH MEN FIRING AND PUSHS THEM OUT OF THE WAY, ANOTHER EXPLOSION ROCKS THE MUSEUM. MEN AND MEELA DUCK AS FLAMES SHOOT UP BEHIND THEM  
Nick AND Chloe GO UP TOWARDS ARDETH

Nick – Go, go, go!

Imhotep PICKS UP ENORMOUS URN

Imhotep – Collect your bones. Gather your limbs.

HE HOLDS URN WITH FLAMES BEHIND HIM

Imhotep – Shake the earth from your flesh. Your master is here.

Imhotep TAKES LID OFF URN, STUFF POURS OUT OF URN. SEE FOUR ENORMOUS MUMMIES APPEAR OUT OF THE DUST. Nick, Chloe AND ARDETH ON BALCONY WATCH THEN THEY RUN, BACK TO Imhotep AND NEW MUMMIES

Imhotep – DESTROY THEM!

MUMMIES GET READY TO CHARGE

Nick – Oh no, not these guys again.

SEE THE MUMMIES SCREAMING  
Owen AND Fiona IN CAR, THEY GET OUT  
GO TO DOOR OF MUSEUM AND Nick, Chloe AND ARDETH RUN OUT. Chloe RUNS BACK AND PULL BENCH IN FRONT OF DOOR, Nick RUNS BACK AND GRABS HER

Nick – Honey, whatcha doing? These guys don't use doors.

THEY RUN ROUND SIDE OF BUILDING, THEY SEE EMPTY CAR THEN SEE DOUBLE DECKER BUS PULL UP WITH Owen DRIVING.

Chloe – Fiona!  
Nick – What's the matter with my car?  
Owen – I was forced to use alternative transportation.  
Nick – A double decker bus?  
Owen – It was her idea.  
Fiona – Was not.  
Owen – Was too.  
Nick – Just go!  
Fiona – Was not.

THEY JUMP ON BUS, BUS PULLS AWAY  
GO BACK TO DOORS OF MUSEUM, MUMMIES BREAK THROUGH WALL  
BNickS FALL EVERYWHERE, THE MUMMIES JUMP DOWN AND RUN OFF AFTR BUS  
Nick STANDS ON PLATFORM AND HANGS ON AS IT PULLS AWAY. MUMMIES RUN AFTER IT JUMPING OVER THINGS AND OVER A CAR  
BUS SWINGS ROUND CORNER MISSING A CAR. Nick HANGS OFF PLATFORM  
SEE Imhotep JUMP OVER CAR AND IT BLOWS UP BEHIND HIM  
Nick AND ARDETH WATCH THROUGH WINIDOW OF BUS

Nick – Oh I hate mummies,  
Ardeth – Glad to see me now?  
Nick – Just like old times, huh?

Nick GOES UPSTAIRS, HE SITS DOWN AT BACK WINDOW, MUMMIES STILL COMING, Nick FIRES AT THEM  
THEY CLIMB WALLS OF BUILDING AND RACE ONLONG VERTICAL WALLS  
SEE ARDETH AS ONE OF THEM COMES ON THE BUS, HE FIRES, Chloe AND Fiona TURNS ROUND. ARDETH FIRES, Imhotep FALLS OFF BUS  
Imhotep IS ON GROUND AS BUS SPEEDS AWAY  
Nick AND MUMMIES STILL FIRING AND HE LOADS GUN AND STARTS TO FIRE AT ROOF OF BUS AS ONE OF THEM IS ON TOP OF IT, HE MOVES DOWN BUS FIRING.  
HOLES APEEAR IN ROOF.  
Owen DRIVING BUS, SEE IT GOING DOWN ROAD  
ARDTH DOWNSTAIRS, IS STILL FIRING THEN YELLS AS HALF A Imhotep GETS BACK ON BUS, IT KNOCKS GUN FROM HIS HAND AND HITS ARDETH ACROSS BUS  
Chloe AND Fiona SCREAM, Imhotep FIGHTS ARDETH FROM ONE SIDE OF BUS TO OTHER. Chloe TRIES TO PROTECT Fiona  
SEE ROOF RIPPED OPEN BY Imhotep,Nick TRYS TO LOAD GUN. Imhotep JUMPS DOWN, THEY FIGHT AND Nick LOSES GUN, HE TRIES TO GET IT BACK BUT Imhotep GRABS HIM, THEY HAVE REAL HAND TO HAND BATTLE  
BUS DRIVES DOWN THE ROAD  
Imhotep JUMP OVER SEAT AND FOCUS ON HIS FINGRNAILS GROWING, IT ATTACKS ARDETH AND RIPS DOWN HIS CHEST, Chloe SHOUTS AT Owen TO TURN BUS, Owen BATTLES WITH WHEEL  
BUS ON ROAD, SKIDDING AND HITTING SOMETHING, SPARKS FLY  
BACK TO BATTLE BETWEEN Nick AND Imhotep  
SEE CAR COME ROUND CORNER AND HEAD STRAIGHT FOR BUS. ]  
BUS SWERVES ROUND OTHER CARS  
SEE NickS GUN FALL ONTO ENGINE, Chloe LOOKS AT IT THROUGH WINDOW  
Imhotep SLASHES AT ARDETHS CHEST AGAIN AND SENDS HIM FLYING ACROSS BUS. Imhotep BENDS OVER HIM THEN IT DISINTERGRATES  
Chloe BLASTS IT WITH GUN, SHE FIRES AGAIN AND Imhotep GOES THROUGH BACK WINDOW  
BUS TURNS INTO ROAD AND PEOPLE SCATTER. Nick THROWS HIMSELF TO FLOOR AND COVERS HIS HEAD AS HE SEES LOW BRIDGE THROUGH WINDOW.  
SEE DIFFERENT VIEWS OF BUS GOING UNDER LOW BRIDGE RIPPING THE TOP OFF IT. Imhotep HITS BRIDGE.  
Nick CLIMBS OUT OF DEBRIS OF WHAT WAS THE TOP OF THE BUS. THEN THE BUS GOES OVER TOWER BRIDGE, BUS STOPS

Fiona – Great driving, Uncle Owen!

Owen AND Fiona HUG EACH OTHER AND Fiona HITS HIM ON CHEEK  
GOT TO Nick ON BOTTOM DECK.

Nick – Hey, you alright?  
Ardeth – This was my first bus ride.

ARDETH IS LAYING AGAINST SIDE OF BUS, HURT, Chloe BECKONS Nick OVER.

Chloe – What would I do without you?  
Fiona – Get a life!

Fiona WALKES TO BACK OF BUS DISGUSTED, SHE LOOKS UP THE STAIRS AT THE DAMAGE.  
Nick AND Chloe ARE KISSING, SEE HAND GRAB Fiona AND PULL HER OFF BUS.  
Nick AND Chloe TURN ROUND, SEE Fiona BEING PULLED OFF BUS  
Chloe AND Nick RUN UP BUS

Chloe – Fiona!  
Nick- Stop, stop, stop!

SEE PEOPLE GET INTO CAR AND DRIVE OFF, Nick JUMPS OFF BUS AND GIVES CHASE AS IT HEADS BACK OVR THE BRIDGE  
MAN KNOCKS OUT OPERATOR AND PUSH BUTTN TO RAISE THE BRIDGE, THE CAR SLOWS DOWN AND HE JUMPS IN, IT SPEEDS OFF  
BRIDGE STARTS TO RAISE. Nick RUNS UP BRIDGE AND JUMPING TO OTHER SIDE  
AS CAR DISAPPEARS. Nick CLINGS ON.

VIEW OVER LONDON, WITH MEELA AND IMHOTEP WATCHING

Imhotep – I shall go to Ahm shere, And kill the Scorpion King.

LIGHTENING FLASHS AND SEE CURATOR COME INTO VIEW

Meela – And with his army we shall rule the world. Together

Curator – My Lord

THEY TURN TO HIM

Curator – There is something you should know

CLOSE UP OF Imhotep AND MEELA

Curator – They have the sceptre of Osiris, I have seen it.  
Imhotep – By the time we reach ahm Shere, my powers with have regenerated. We will have no need for the sceptre.

Imhotep MOVES CLOSER TO MEELA, AS HE DOES THE SCENE CHANGES TO PALACE 3000 YEARS AGO AND Anuk-su-namun AND IMHOTEP. SHE LOOKS AROUND. DISTANCE SHOT OF THEM ON PALACE BALCONY. CLOSE UP AS THEY KISS AND THEN IT CHANGES BACK AND MEELA IS KISSING THE Imhotep.

GO TO Nick HOLDING Chloe, HE LOOKS UP, ARDETH WITH Owen HURRIES OVER

Ardeth – Please do not fear for your rdauht my friends, they cannot hurt her for she wears the bracelet.

BACK TO Chloe AND Nick, SHE LOOKS AT Nick

Chloe – Fiona is wearing the bracelet?  
Nick – When she put it on he said she saw the pyramids at Giza then the temple at Karnak.  
Ardeth – Yes and when they reach Karnak, the bracelet will show her the next step of the journey.  
Chloe – If we don't get to karnak before them, we won't have any idea where to look for them next.  
Nick – Seems to me we need a magic carpet.

CLOSE UP OF TRAIN WHEELS PULLING AWAY, SEE CAIRO, PEOPLE WALKING AROUND, TRAIN PULLS OUT WITH PYRAMIDS IN BACKGROUND  
TRAIN GOES PAST, MEN ARE STANDING ON TOP

CURATOR IS INSIDE, HE TURNS,

Curator – When Imhotep first encountered the Jonas', they sent his immortal soul to the underworld. As powerful as he will become, he is still vulnerable. Only with the army of Anubis will he be truly invincible. He will need your help.

HE TURNS AND WALKS TO MEELA THEN HE SITS DOWN AS MAN BRINGS IN THE BLACK BOOK, CURATOR TAKES IT OFF HIM AND HE AND MEELA LOOK AT IT

Curator – Keep this with you always.

LOCK-NAH COMES IN CARRYING Fiona, CURATOR AND MEELA TURN TO LOOK AT HER  
MEELA GETS UP AS LOCK-NAH PUT HER DOWN, SHE WALKS TO Fiona AND KNEELS DOWN PUTTING HER HAND ON HER HEAD

Meela – What a bright little child. Your mother must be missing you terribly. If you wish to see her again, you'd better behave.  
Fiona – Lady, I behave for my parents, what makes you think I'm going to do it for you?

LOCK-NAH PULLS HIM BACK AND MEELA TAKES HER BY THE CHIN

Meela – Because your parents wouldn't slip poisonous snakes in your bed, when you are sleeping.

SHE KISSES HER

Curator – Lord Imhotep wishes to meet the girl.  
Lock-nah – Now we will see how brave you are.  
Fiona – HEY! Watch the outfit!

LOCK-NAH PUSHES HER THROUGH COACH AND OUT OF THE END, MEELA TURNS AS THE 3 MEN COME IN CARRYING CHEST

Man – Nice very nice  
Curator – Did you acquire what we asked?  
Man – oh we acquired it alright – you know what – we had to kill two of those guards at the mausoleum to acquire it

2nd Man – This chest must not be opened.  
Curator – Yes, yes and the creature will suck them dry and he will be whole again – we've heard the story before.  
Man – We heard the yanks who found it 12 years ago all died, horrible deaths they were so with that in mind, we want 10,000.  
Curator – This chest must never be opened. The agreement was for 5.  
Man – We want 10 or we take it elsewhere.  
Curator – You-  
Meela – 10 will be just fine – follow me gentlemen.

GO TO ANOTHER PART OF TRAIN, DOOR OPENS AND LOCK-NAH BRINGS IN Fiona, HE PUSHES HER FORWARD.

Lock-nah – Get in there

MAN TURNS ROUND AT OTHER END OF TRAIN COACH. HE IS IN BLACK WEARING MASK, SEE Fiona AND THEN LOCK-NAH. MAN WALKS TO Fiona, WHO LOOKS AT HIM. SEE LOCK-NAH'S FACE

Imhotep – I know you can understand me little one

SEE LIPS ON MASK

Imhotep – So you must listen carefully because it is you who are the chosen one, you who will take me to Ahm Shere.

LOCK-NAH LOOKS SCARED, MAN WAVES HAND AND THEN BENDS DOWN IN FRONT OF Fiona, HE TAKES HER ARM WITH BRACELET ON

Fiona – And if I don't, what if I get a little lost?  
Imhotep – You have strength little one. You are your father's daughter but I know something you don't. This bracelet is a gift and a curse.

MAN PICKS UP HOUR GLASS AND TURN IT OVER, HE STANDS IT DOWN  
CLOSE UP OF HOUR GLASSWITH SAND RUNNING THROUGH IT

Imhotep – The sands of time have already begun to pour against you.  
Fiona – Yeah, yeah, I already know that the minute I put the bracelet on, 7 days do I have before the scorpion King wakes up.  
Inhotep – Did you also know that if you do not enter the pyramid before the sun rises on that very morning, that the bracelet will suck the life out of you?  
Fiona – That bit I missed. Hey wait a minute, that means I've only got 5 days left.  
Imhotep – Then I believe it would be best for you if you don't get lost, don't you?  
Fiona – My Daddy is going to kick your ass.  
Imhotep – I do not think so.

LOCH-NAH TAKES HER OUT. MEELA ENTERS WITH THE 3 MEN

Meela – In here gentlemen, where you shall receive your just rewards.  
Man – No tricks now woman. We're not giving up this chest till we're satisfied.

THEY LOOK AROUND, MEELA AS SHUTS DOOR AND LOCKS IT

Meela – Don't worry, there is much satisfaction to be had.

THEY RAISE GUNS AS WIND BLOWS THROUGH COACH

Man – What's going on?  
2nd man – This place is cursed  
Man – What is it with you and curses?  
3rd man – Not happy without a curse, this is cursed, that is cursed  
Man – Give it a rest will you.

SEE Imhotep JUMP DOWN, MEN FIRE ON Imhotep BUT HE KEEPS ON COMING  
MEELA LOOKS THROUGH DOOR OPENING

Meela – One of you, open the chest, open the chest.

CHEST OPENS, MEN LOOK AROUND FOR Imhotep

Man – Where did he go, where'd he go?

SEE TABLE WITH TOOLS AND CANOPIC JARS  
SEE Imhotep APPEAR BESIDE ONE OF THE MEN  
SEE HIM CIRCLE HIM AND THEN IS SUCKED DRY  
OTHER TWO MEN SCREAM AND FIRE THEIR GUNS  
SEE CLOSE UP OF Imhotep

ARIEL VIEW OF CAR ARRIVING UP TO A CAMP  
PULLS UP TO A PLACE CALLED MAGIC CARPET AIRWAYS  
Nick AND Chloe AND Owen GET OUT OF CAR

Chloe – This is the Magic Carpet?  
Nick – It'll be fine, he's a professional-

SAE Nick AND Chloe WALKING FORWARD  
SEE WOODEN DOORS OPEN AND CLACK MAN COMES OUT IN FLYING HELMET, PATCH OVER ONE EYE. HE SPOT THEM

Nick – Izzy -hey

IZZY RUNS BACK THROUGH DOORS AND SHUTS THEM, HEAR LOCKS TURNING

Chloe – He definitely remembers you  
Nick – He's a little shy. Owen get the bags  
Owen – My hands are full

SEE Nick TAKE GOLD STICK OF HIM

Nick – Now  
Owen – Right I'll get the bags  
Nick – I'll deal with the flight details.

Nick TAKES OUT GUN  
SEE HIM FIRE AT DOOR LOCK

Chloe – Honey, you're not a subtle man.

SEE Nick AND Chloe AS HE PUTS THE GUN AWAY

Nick – We don't have time to be subtle

TO Nick AND Chloe AS Nick KICKS THE DOOR OPEN  
SEE THEM WALKING DOWN SOME STEPS

Chloe – Doesn't look happy to see you  
Nick – Never turned me down yet

MAN ASLEEP AT DESK AND IZZY PICKING UP CHARTS

Izzy – Whatever it is, whatever you need, I don't care, forget it Nick, everytime I hook up with you I get shot. Last time I got shot in the ass, I'm in mourning for my ass – remember that bank job in Merakesh  
Chloe – Bank job  
Nick – It's not like it sounds  
Izzy – Ah it's exactly how it sounds, I'm flying high, hiding in the sun, wild boy here flags me down, so I fly low, the next thing you know, I get shot. I'm laying on the road with my spleen hanging out. I see him going off with some belly dancer girl.  
Chloe – Belly dancer girl, Izzy I think you and I should talk.  
Izzy – As long as I don't get shot.

Nick THROWS OVER SOME MONEY TO IZZY

Nick – Quit your whining, you're gonna get paid this time  
Izzy – Nick you've looked round here, what do I need money for? What the hell am I going to spend it on?

TO IZZY HOLDING MONEY  
CLOSE UP OF Chloe AS SHE TURN TO LOOK AT MAN IN BATH READING PAPER

Nick – I'm gonna keep this short, my little girl out there, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get her back.

IZZY IS STARING AT STICK

Izzy – of course you give me that stick there, you can shag my head, wax my legs and use me for a surf board.

Nick GIVES HIM THE STICK

Nick – Didn't we do that in Tripolie? Say when did you lose your eye?

IZZY LIFTING UP EYE PATCH

Izzy – Oh I didn't, just thought it made me look a bit more dashing

Nick- SNATCHS IT OFF HIS EYE AND CHUCKS IT

Nick- Come on get to work

THE FOUR OF THEM WALK ROUND CAMP

Izzy – You know you haven't caught me at my best  
Chloe – I'm sure I have.

TWELVE HORSES AND RIDERS IN CLACK. ONE DISMOUNTS, IT IS ARDETH  
HE HANDS REINS OVER TO OTHER MAN

Izzy- I knew it, I'm gonna get shot

HE TURNS AND WALKS TOWARDS Nick AND OTHRS  
CLOSE UP OF IZZY  
SEE Nick AND OTHERS STOP AND HE RAISES HIS HAND  
SEE ARDETH GETTING CLOSER

Ardeth – These are the commanders of the 12 tribes of the Med-jai – Horus!

A HAWK FLYS OFF ONE OF THEIR HANDS TO ARDETH

Owen – Pet bird.  
Ardeth – My best and most close friend. He will let the commanders know of our progress, so that they may follow

ARDETH TURNING TO RAISE HAND TO OTHER MED-JAI

Ardeth – Hala hu mana

THEY RAISE HANDS BACK, THEY RIDE OFF

Ardeth – If the army of anubis arises, they will do all they can to stop it  
Chloe – you sure he's reliable?  
Nick – yeah, he's reliable –ish.

THEY ALL WALK ACROSS CAMP  
THEY TURN CORNER TO BE FACED WITH A BALLOON WITH A GONDOLA UNDER IT

Izzy – Isn't she beautiful?  
Nick – It's a balloon!  
Izzy – It's a daridgable!  
Nick – Where's your aeroplane?  
Izzy – airplanes are a thing of the past.

Nick PULLS OUT GUN

Nick – Izzy... you're right.  
Izzy – I was?  
Nick – You're gonna get shot!  
Izzy – Whoa – she's faster than she looks, she's quiet, really quiet, great for sneaking up on people, which is a very good thing. Unless of course we go for your approach. Marching in face first, guns blazing and getting your friends shot in the ass.

Nick PUTS GUN AWAY

Ardeth – Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?

KNIFE CUTS ROPE, BALLOON TAKE OFF WITH PEOPLE BELOW WAVING  
BALLOON PASSES PYRAMIDS, SEE SUNSET AND BALLOON FLYING INTO IT  
THE SUN CHANGES TO THE MOON  
Nick WALKS ACROSS BALLOON WITH COFFEE AND PAN INTO Owen AND ARDETH

Ardeth- Nick doesn't want to believe – he flies like Horus towards his destiny.  
Owen – Oh yes, yes very interesting. Tell me some more about the gold pyramid.  
Ardeth – Well, it is written that since the time of the Scorpion King, no man that has laid eyes upon him, has ever returned to tell the tale.

Owen PICKS UP THE GOLD STICK LAYING BEHIIND HIM

Owen – where's all this stuff written – Hello – got it – pretty nice eh – it's all I have left in the world, rest of my fortune was lost – to rather unscrupulous characters actually.  
Ardeth – If the curator reacted to it the way you say – it must be very important – if I were you I would keep it close.  
Owen – My friend – the Gods couldn't take this away from me.  
Izzy – Hey that's mine – keep your hands off it!

ARDETH LAUGHS  
AT END OF BALLOON Chloe IS STANDING. Nick PUTS HIS ARMS ROUND HER  
THEY CUDDLE EACH OTHER

Nick – Hey.  
Chloe – I want her back Nick – I want her in my arms  
Nick – I know – we taught her well, zhe's smarter than you, he's tougher than me.  
Chloe – I love her so much, she is my baby! I just can't…  
Nick – We both do and Fiona knows that. I'll get her back Chloe, I promise.  
Chloe – I know you will.

WATCH BALLOON FLY ALONG  
SUNRISE AND THE TRAIN IS TRAVELLING THROUGH DESERT  
TRAIN SILOETTED AGAINST SKY  
LOCK-NAH AND Fiona ARE SITTING AT TABLE

Fiona – Are we there yet?  
Lock-nah – No

THIS CONVERSATION GOES ON FOR A WHILE, THAN LOCK_NAH GETS ANGRY  
LOCH_NAH TRIES TO STAB Fiona's HAND WITH KNIFE IN BETWEEN FINGERS

Fiona – That was amazing.  
Lock-nah – What are you talking about? I missed.

DARK COACH TO MEELA WALKING IN, SHE GETS CLOSE TO MAN. REVEAL IMHOTEP, FULLY REGENERATED.  
THE SHE BOWS TO HIM. HE LIFTS HER FACE UP AND THEY KISS.

Fiona – I need to go to the bathroom.

DIRTY LITTLE ROOM, DOOR OPENS AND Fiona IS PUSHED IN BY LOCK-NAH.  
Fiona LOOKS ROUND AT THE DIRT.

LOCK-NAH – make it quick.  
Fiona – Hey reading material.  
Lock-nah – Now.  
Fiona – I can't go when someone is watching – I don't trust you – you'll look.

LOCH-NAH LEAVES HIM ALONE, HE TRIES TO BREAK BARS OON WINDOWS AND  
THEN DECIDES TO USE THE TOILET.

Fiona – Oh my God, doesn't anyone round here know how to flush a toilet?

SHE HAS AN IDEA, SEE Fiona PULL TOILET OUT OF WAY  
BETTER LOOK AS GROUND RACES PAST, SHE PULLS COMMUNICATION CORD  
ENGINE DRIVER SLAMS ON BRAKES, CLOSE UP OF WHEELS WITH SPARKS AS BRAKES STOP THE TRAIN  
TRAIN PULLS UP OUTSIDE KARNAK, IMHOTEP AND MEELA ARE THROWN FORWARD

'THE GIRL'

VIEW FROM TOP OF TRAIN WITH MEN FIRING AT Fiona WHO IS ESCAPING INTO KARNAK. CURATOR AND LOCK-NAH LOOK OUT OF WINDOW  
MEN ON TOP OF TRAIN ARE FIRING, DOOR SLIDES OPEN AND IMHOTEP AND MEELA ARE STANDING THERE WATCHING Fiona DODGING BULLETS  
IMHOTEP RAISES HIS ARMS, MEN ON TOP OF TRAIN RISE UP IN AIR, HIT EACH OTHER AND ARE SENT CRASHING INTO THE PILLARS OF KARNAK  
IMHOTEP WAVES HIS HAND

'KARNAK'

SEE Fiona RUNNING THROUGH PILLARS INTO KARNAK  
BRACELET SHOWS HER MORE VISIONS OF THE JOURNEY OVER DESERT TO AN ISLAND. MAN WALK THROUGH POOL AS THE PICTURE FADES  
IT IS IMHOTEP AND WITH A HAND HE RAISES Fiona IN THE AIR AND WAGS A FINGER AT HER.

BACK TO BALLOON AND HORUS LAND ON ARDETHS HAND  
Nick IS FIDDLING WITH A KNIFE

Ardeth – If a man does not embrace his past he has no future.  
Nick – Even if I was some sort of sacred Med-jai. What good does that do me now?  
Ardeth – It is the missing piece of your heart. If you embrace, if you can except it – you can do anything.  
Nick – Sounds great – what can we expect from our old friend Imhotep?  
Ardeth – His powers are returning quickly, by the time he reaches Ahm Shere, even the Scorpion King won't be able to stop him.

Chloe IS AT END OF BALLOON GONDOLA, SHE HEARS A VOICE

'IT IS TIME TO REMIND YOU OF WHO YOU ARE'

SEE BLACK POOL TO IMHOTEP AND MEELA KNEELING BESIDE IT

'AND OF WHO WE ARE TOGETHER  
FOR OUR LOVE IS A TRUE LOVE  
AN ETERNAL LOVE  
OUR SOULS MATED  
TOGETHER AS ONE  
'FOREVER'

HE CLEARS POOL AND A VISION APPEARS OF ANCIENT EGYPT  
SETI AND IMHOTEP WATCH TWO GIRLS IN GOLD MASKS TO START A FIGHT. SEE THEIR FACES AND THEN YOU WATCH THE SWORD FIGHT BETWEEN THEM  
ONE KNOCKS THE OTHER DOWN, SHE LIFTS MASK, IT IS Chloe IN ANCIENT TIMES.  
BACK TO REAL Chloe WATCHING THESE VISIONS  
SEE OTHER GIRL LIFT MASK AND IT IS Anuk-su-namun

'PUT YOUR MASK ON. LET'S NOT SCAR THAT PRETTY FACE'

FIGHT CONTINUES, THEN IT FINISHES WITH Anuk-su-namun KNEELING OVER Chloe

'YOU ARE LEARNING QUICKLY, NEFERTIRI. I'LL HAVE TO WATCH MY BACK'

TO CLOSE UP OF NEFERTIRI

'YES AND I'LL WATCH MINE'

SEE SETI COME DOWN STEPS

'BRAVO, BRAVO' WHO BETTER TO PROTECT THE BRACELET OF ANUBIS

SEE BRACELET IN CHEST

'THAN MY LOVELY DAUGHTER NEFERTIRI'

CLOSE UP OF SETI AND NEFERTIRI

'AND WHO BETTER TO PROTECT ME THAN MY FURTURE WIFE, Anuk-su-namun'

SEE HER BOW, SETI HUGS NEFERTIRI

'WELL DONE DAUGHTER'

SHE WATCHES Anuk-su-namun.  
IMHOTEP WALKS PAST AND THEY GAZE AT EACH OTHER  
SEE THE LOOKS BETWEEN THE TWO GIRLS  
BACK TO Chloe ON BALLOON  
SEE NEFERTIRI ON BALCONY AT PALACE, SHE SEES Anuk-su-namun COME ONTO BALCONY FROM ACROSS THE PALACE COURTYARD. THEN SHE SEES HER AND IMHOTEP KISS. SHE IS HURT.  
SETI COMES IN AND IMHOTEP HIDES

'THE PHAROAH'

BACK TO Chloe ON BALLOON  
THEN SEE NEFERTIRI WATCH HER FATHER GET STABBED BY THE PAIR.  
SHE LOOKS DOWN INTO COURTYARD

'MEDJAI'

SEE MEDJAI LOOK UP AT HER

'MY FATHER NEEDS YOU'

SHE POINTS AND SEE THEM RUN OUT.  
BACK TO Chloe AS SHE TUMBLES OUT OF BALLOON SCREAMING. Nick AND OTHERS RUN TO GRAB HER BACK IN

SEE SCENES FROM THE PAST WHERE IMHOTEP IS TAKEN OUT AND Anuk-su-namun KILLS HERSELF. MEELA GOES THROUGH THE MOTIONS. IMHOTEP IS READING OUT OF BLACK BOOK. WATER FROM POOL RAISES UP AND FLOATS OVER TO MEELA AND COVERS HER. SHE WAKES UP, THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER

IMHOTEP – Anuk-su-namun.  
MEELA – IMHOTEP!

TO BALLOON AND ALL OF THEM TALKING

Nick – Chloe I know you haven't exactly been yourself lately with all these dreams and visions.  
Chloe – No no, they're memories from my previous life. Honestly I'm not losing my mind, it makes perfect sense now.  
Nick – And that's the reason we found the bracelet?  
Chloe – Exactly, I was it's proctecter.  
Ardeth – Now do you believe my friend? clearly you were destined to protect this woman.  
Nick – Right. She's a reincarnated princess and I'm a warrior for God.  
Ardeth – And herE soon is the way to Ahm Shere. Three sides to the pyramid. This was all preordained thousands of years ago.  
Chloe – And how does the story end?  
Ardeth – Ah, only the journey is written, not the destination.  
Nick – How do you explain the mark on my arm?  
Ardeth - Coincidence.  
Nick – Convenient.  
Ardeth – My friend, there is a fine line between coincedence and fate.

SEE CAMELS ARRIVE AT KARNAK, PAN OUT TO LOTS OF PEOPLE CAMPED THERE  
CLOSE UP OF CHAIN ATTACHED TO FionaS ANKLE  
LOCK-NAH GRABS Fiona.

Lock-nah – Don't even think about it!  
Fiona – Hold it there partner  
Lock-nah – When the time comes, I shall truly enjoy killing you  
Fiona – Until that time, you'd better be a little nicer to me since I am a lady, now where's my water? No ice.

HE SLINGS WATER AT Fiona. Fiona POURS REST OF WATER INTO SAND AND SHE STARTS TO MOULD IT  
SEE ARIEL VIEW OF BALLOON AS IT LANDS AT KARNAK, TWO FIGURES RACE ACROSS THE SAND, TRAIN IS IN BACKGROUND, THEY RACE ONTO TRAIN  
DOOR OPEN AND ARDETH POINTS GUN BUT IT IS EMPTY  
Nick DOES THE SAME AT OPEN TRUCK, ARDETH GETS OFF,

Ardeth – They're gone, we've lost them.

Chloe IS LOOKING ROUND KARNAK, SHE SPOTS SOMETHING AND RUNS OVER, PICKING UP A TIE  
Nick AND ARDETH RACE IN AND KNEEL BESIDE HER, SHE HAS FOUND A SANDCASTLE

Chloe – Nick – Fiona left us her tie and she made us a little sandcastle. It's the temple of Aida Philai.  
Nick – Atta girl!

THEY RUN OUT AND LOOK AT SANDCASTLE  
IT CHANGES INTO REAL ISLAND AS BALLOON LANDS  
COAT IS IN SAND, TAKEN OFF TO REVEAL ANOTHER SANDCATLE

Chloe – The great temple of Abu Simbal.

ARDETH ROLLS UP A PIECE OF PAPER AND ATTACHES IT TO HORUS' LEG  
SEE HIM RELEASE HORUS AND HE FLIES TOWARDS CAMERA  
VIEW OF ABL; SIMBEL AND SEE BALLOON LAND, HORUS FLIES ACROSS  
PAN OVER DESERT TO CAMELS RIDING ACROSS THE SAND  
IMHOTEP AND MEELA ON CAMEL AND OF Fiona WHO IS READING WHILE ON CAMEL, CURATOR AND LOCK-NAH  
LOCK-NAH TURNS AND YOU SEE HORUS FLYING  
SEE MEDJAI ON HORSES AS HORUS LANDS ON HAND OF ONE OF THEM  
HE HANDS NOTE TO THE LEADER, MEN MOVE OFF  
PAN EVEN FURTHER TO SEE THOUSANDS OF MEN START TO RIDE ACROSS THE DESERT  
SEE MOUNTAINS WITH WATERFALL, BALLOON FLYING PAST WATERFALL

Nick – That's the Blue Nile down there, must be out of Egypt by now.  
Chloe – In ancient times, all this belonged to the Upper Kingdom. The oasis must be around here somewhere.  
Nick – Don't worry, we'll find her. She's a smart kid, she'll leave us a sign.

IMHOTEP COMES INTO VIEW WATCHING BALLOON AS IT FLIES THROUGH THE ROCKS  
Fiona IS BUILDING ANOTHER SAND CASTLE. A FOOT FLATTENS IT  
SHE LOOKS UP AT LOCK-NAH, LOCK-NAH PICKS HER UP AND SHAKES HER

'LOCK-NAH PUT THE GIRL DOWN'

LOCK-NAH OBEYS HIM. IMHOTEP IS STANDING IN THE WATER

'I HOPE YOUR PARENTS ENJOYED THE JOURNEY'

IMHOTEP AS HE RAISES HIS HANDS, WATER RISES UP INTO A WALL  
MEELA AND CURATOR STUMBLE BACKWARDS  
IMHOTEP THROWS HIS ARMS FORWARD, THE WATER MOVES  
IZZY IS AT WHEEL OF BALLOON, THE FOUR OF THEM STAND LISTENING  
IZZY TURNS AROUND, SEE WATER COMING TOWARDS THEM

Izzy – We're in trouble.

BACK TO WATER AND FACE OF IMHOTEP APPEARS IN IT  
ARDETH LETS GO OF HORUS

Ardeth – Horus up.

IMHOTEP CONTROLLING WATER  
BALLOON GOES INTO MOUTH IN WATER

Nick – Izzy – turn right –starboard – starboard!

IZZY START UP ENGINES, CLOSE UP OF FLAMES  
THEY ALL LOSE THEIR BALANCE AS THE BALLOON RACES FORWARD  
SEE WATER AND THEN BALLOON RACES AWAY THROUGH THE ROCKS  
SEE FLAMES OF ENGINES, WATER IS FOLLOWING THE BALLOON  
THEY LOSE THEIR BALANCE AGAIN AS THE WATER COMES OVER THEM  
SEE THEM ALL GET UP, IZZY CLIMBING OVER WHEEL. Owen IS LOOKING IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION

Izzy – Something someone forgot to mention, Hmmm?  
Owen – Ah, people.

ARIEL VIEW OF BALLOON GOING THROUGH GAP AND OASIS APPEARS BEFORE THEM.

Ardeth – Ahm Shere.

Nick TURNS ROUND AND PICKS UP BINOCULARS. SEE GOLD PYRAMID IN DISTANCE

Izzy – He's back – hang on!

BALLOON TRY AND MAKE A RUN FOR IT  
FLAMES OF ENGINES DIE AND BALLOON STOPS

Izzy – Well that's not good.  
Nick – Hang on.

BALLOON COVERED IN WATER AND CRASHING TO GROUND. SEE FIONA TEARS IN HER EYES

Fiona – Mummy, Daddy.

IMHOTEP IS IN EMPTY RIVER AND WALKS OUT, HE WALKS PAST Fiona AND PATS HER ON THE HEAD, SHE PULLS AWAY  
GO TO WRECK OF BALLOON, WITH THEM ALL TRYING TO RESCUE STUFF OUT OF IT BY PASSING IT TO EACH OTHER

Nick – we're gonna get my daughter and we're gonna want to get out of here fast. So make this thing work IzzyQ  
Izzy – no, this thing is filled with gas, not hot air, gas, to get this thing off the ground, where am I going to get gas from? Maybe I could use hot air but you know how many cubic metres I'd need? it's too big.  
Nick – well if anyone can fill this thing up with hot air – it's you.

Owen PICKS UP STICK AND PUTTING IT IN JACKET

Owen – Come to daddy!  
Ardeth - Horus!

ARDETH AND HORUS WITH HIM TAKING OUT MESSAGE  
HE FLIES OFF AND THEY WALK INTO THE JUNGLE, IZZY LOOKS AT THE DAMAGE

Owen – So Nick what's the plan?  
Nick – Let's find some higher ground.

ARIEL VIEW OF HORUS AS HE FLIES  
SEE BARREL OF GUN COME INTO VIEW AIMED AT HORUS, SEE LOCK-NAH, SHOT RINGS OUT. ARDETH SWINGS ROUND AND RUNS BACK, HIS FACE SHOCKED

Ardeth – Horus – I must go!  
Nick – Wait!  
Ardeth – I must let the commanders know where we are.  
Nick – You can't!  
Ardeth – If the army of Anubis rises-  
Nick – I need you to help find my daughter!  
Ardeth – ... Then first I shall help you.  
Nick – Thank you.

THEY RUN BACK INTO JUNGLE  
SEE MOON AND THEN IMHOTEPS PEOPLE WALKING THROUGH JUNGLE, SEE SHADOWS IN TREES

Curator – Look, roman legionaires and here. Turn of the century French, Napoleons' men.  
Lock-nah – What in the name of Anubis did this?

SEE Nick AND THE OTHERS

Nick – You hear that?  
Ardeth – What?  
Nick – Nothing, absolutely nothing.

Owen LOOKS AT HEADS IN THE TREES

Owen – My word – I say chaps look at this. The heads, I'd love to know how they did that – just curious.

OTHERS GIVE HIM A DIRTY LOOK HE PICKS UP HIS GUN,

Ardeth – Any good with that?  
Owen – Three times Fox and Hounds champion, I'll have you know. You any good with that?

ARDETH PIN Owen WITH SWORD AT HIS THROAT

Ardeth – We'll know soon enough. The only way to kill an Anubis warrior is by taking off his head.  
Owen – I'll remember that.

Nick AND Chloe IS SHOWING HER HOW TO USE ONE OF THE GUNS, THEN HE GRABS HER AND KISSES HER PASSIONATELY

Nick – Keep it tight to your shoulder and lead the target and squeeze the trigger – don't, don't pull it.  
Chloe – I won't miss.

BACK TO OTHER MEN WALKING IN JUNGLE  
VIEW OF GOLD PYRAMID IN DARKNESS

Imhotep – The pyramid.  
Fiona- Yipes, I'm in trouble now  
Lock-nah – Now may I kill her?

Curator – My Lord, now there is no need for the girl.  
Imhotep – Yes but we need the bracelet, it will unlock the army of Anubis.  
Curator – The bracelet, the bracelet is the key, retrieve that bracelet.  
Lock-nah – With pleasure.

AS THEY WALK THEY SUDDENLY STOP AND MEELA LOOKS AT IMHOTEP

Meela – What is it?

SEE THEM ALL LOOK ROUND AT THE NOISES COMING FROM THE TREES CLOSE TO THEM

Curator – Something is coming  
Lock-nah – Fan out, eyes open, guns up

THEY MOVE OFF. SEE Chloe AND Owen

Chloe – Owen that's my husband and my daughter down there, make me proud!  
Owen – Today's that day Chloe!

Imhotep – Do not fear, they cannot harm me  
Lock-nah – There you are. The time has come my little one

THEY ALL MOVE OFF. CLOSE UP OF MEN PEERING INTO BUSHES  
LIGHTENING FLASHES AND THE WIND GET SUP  
AS MEN GET CLOSER A PYGMY Imhotep JUMPS OUT  
BATTLE ENSUES BETWEEN THEM ALL AND THE PYGMYIES KILL MOST OF THEM.  
THERE IS A GUN BATTLE BETWEEN THEM AND Nick AND Chloe. THEN ARDETH FIGHTS LOCK-NAH AND SLICES OFF HIS HEAD.  
Owen THEN SHOOTS ONE OF THE MEN AS HE TRIES TO SNEAK UP ON ARDETH FROM BEHIND, ARDETH SEES WHO SAVED HIS LIFE AND NODS BEFORE DISAPPEARING. CLOSE UP OF LOCK-NAH LAYING ON GROUND  
SEE Owen AND Chloe, THEN SEE CURATOR RUNNING THROUGH JUNGLE WITH 2 MEN, THEY STOP AND LOOK AROUND  
CURATOR RUNS LEAVING THE MEN THERE  
SEE Nick PUT Fiona DOWN, Chloe HUGS HER

Owen – Who are those creepy little pigmies?  
Fiona – Come on mummy, come on daddy, we have to get to the pyramid, we have to get the bracelet off now.  
Owen – leave it on Fiona, looks good on you!  
Fiona – No, you don't understand. He told me the bracelet will kill me if I don't get inside the pyramid before the sun – today!  
Chloe – Oh my God...

SEE THEM TURN AS THEY HEAR NOISES IN THE BUSHES BEHIND THEM

Nick – Time to go.  
Owen – I thought you said it was nothing!

Chloe, Nick AND Fiona RUN LEAVING Owen, THEN HE STARTS RUNNING  
SEE THEM BEING CHASED BY PYGMIES SWINGING ON VINES  
Owen GOES A DIFFERENT WAY AND BUMPS INTO CURATORS MEN  
THEY CARRY ON RUNNING THEN STOP

Owen – It's the burial ground, we're safe. See those sacred stones? They'll never cross them.  
Curator – Are you sure?  
Owen – Yes of course I'm sure –aaaaaahhhhh sorry my mistake  
Chloe – hurry up Owen!  
Owen – what's that?  
Nick –Oh something I had for an emergency.

Nick THROWS DYNAMITE, PYGMIES PLAY WITH IT AND THEN IT BLOWS UP A LOG WITH THEM ON TOP

Chloe – NickQ  
Nick – Let's go Fiona.  
Fiona – Daddy! the bracelet.

SEE SUNRISE BEHIND THEM, Nick GRABS Fiona AND THEY RUN TOWARDS THE PYRAMID. Fiona TRIPS AND Nick PICKS HER UP. THE SUN IS RISING  
SEE Nick RUNNING WITH Fiona TO ENTRANCE OF PYRAMID. THE SUNS LINE FOLLOWS AT HIS HEELS. SEE TWO LINES OF ANUBIS STATUES AS SUN AND Nick AND Fiona RACE AGAINST EACH OTHER. THEY RUN UP THE STEPS  
VIEW OF PYRAMID AS SUN HITS THE TOP AND SEE IT TRAVEL DOWN TO GROUND. Nick AND Fiona FLY THROUGH THE AIR AND HIT THE GROUND, THEY ARE GASPING FOR BREATH

Nick – You know, it isn't easy being a father.  
Fiona – Yeah but you do it really well, Daddy.  
Nick – Thanks sweetheart.

SEE BRACELET, IT OPENS. Fiona THROWS IT ACROSS THE FLOOR, IT ROLLS ACROSS THE SAND COMING TO A STAND STILL. Nick AND Fiona HUG EACH OTHER  
GO TO OUTSIDE AS Chloe AND Owen RUN UP

Chloe – They made it, thank God!  
Owen – Yes good..

SEE MEELA WALK PAST HIM, MEELA STABS Chloe

Nick – Nnnnnoooo, Chloe, Chloe!

Owen BEING THROWN ACROSS SAND BY IMHOTEP. SEE Nick RUN OUT OF PYRAMID. MEELA WALKS AWAY. Chloe FALLS AND Nick RUNS OVER TO HER  
SEE HIM HELP HER TO LAY DOWN AS Fiona RUNS UP BEHIND HIM  
SEE IMHOTEP AND MEELA WALK INTO PYRAMID  
MEELA WAVES TO HIM.

Nick – Owen, Owen!  
Fiona – Mummy is going to be alright, isn't she daddy?  
Nick – She'll be fine, she'll be fine. Just take her, take her – Oh my God – you're gonna make, you'll be fine – what do I do, what do I do Chloe?  
Chloe – Take care of Fiona – I love you.  
Nick – No Chloe – no Chloe—Chloe- No – comeback, comeback!

Owen HUGS Fiona AS Chloe DIES IN Nick's ARMS. PAN OUT IN STAGES OF THE FOUR.  
SEE CURATOR PICK UP BRACELET, HE RUNS DEEPER INTO THE PYRAMID WITH IT  
SEE STAIRS INSIDE WITH LOTS OF TORCHES. IMHOTEP AND MEELA WALK DOWN THE STAIRS. THERE IS A SCORPION DESIGN ON FLOOR, IMHOTEP STEPS ON IT  
BLACK SHADOWS ENGULF HIM AND HE IS LEFT SHOCKED,HE TRIES TO USE HIS POWERS. SEE GOLD ORNAMENTS RATTLE BUT NOTHING HAPPENS.

Imhotep – The great God Anubis has taken my powers, it seems he want me to fight as a mortal.

OUTSIDE Nick HUGS Fiona as she is in tears and Owen HOLDS Chloe's HAND. SUDDENLY HE STANDS UP AND WALKS BACK INTO THE PYRAMID

Nick – Stay here. I'm going to kick that wrinkle, two-balled bitch!

SEE CURATOR IN ANOTHER PART OF PYRAMID, HE HAS ON THE BRACELET  
GOING TO ROOM WITH SCORPIONS ON FLOOR HE USES IT TO MOVE THEM OUT OF THE WAY. HE SEES ENORMOUS DOOR WITH SCORPION ON IT  
HE WALKS UP TO IT AND PUTS HIS ARM AND BRACELET INTO THE HOLE IN THE MIDDLE. HE SCREAMS AS THE WHOLE PLACE LIGHTS UP  
Nick COMES IN AS THE ROOMS CHANGE. OUTSIDE SEE Owen AND Fiona IN FRONT OF PYRAMID AS SHADOW OF SCORPION FLIES OVER IT THEN TO DESERT AS SAME SHADOWS GO OVER, IT GETS BIGGER AND PASSES CLOSE TO ROWS OF HRSES, THEN SINKS INTO SAND. SEE HORSES WITH ARDETH LEADING THEM  
HE RAISES HAND TO STOP THEM

Ardeth – So it begins.

BACK TO Fiona AND Owen SITTING BY STATUE

Owen – Try to look at it like this Fiona. She's gone to a better place – like it says in the good book.  
Fiona – That's it.  
Owen – what?  
Fiona – That's it  
Owen – That's what?  
Fiona – Come on Uncle Owen, come on, the book.

SUDDENLY Fiona JUMPS UP, PULLING Owen UP AS WELL  
BACK TO CURATOR TRYING TO GET HAND OUT OF HOLE.

Curator – You're too late Nick, I have released the army of Anubis, Lord Imhotep shall soon kill the Scorpion King and take command.  
Nick – Not when I get through with him!

Nick GETS DOUBLE SIDED AXE AND TURNS TO CURATOR, WHO SCREAMS, Nick JUMPS THEN TO CURATR AS HE TAKES OUT HIS HAND TO REVEAL ONLY BONES  
SEE INHOTEP AND MEELA REACH DOORWAY

Imhotep – I must face the scorpion King alone.

HE TAKES OFF ROBES

Meela – No you must not

THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER

Meela – Without your powers he will kill you.

IMHOTEP GRABS THE BLACK BOOK

Imhotep – Nothing can stop us, it's our destiny

SHE SNATCHES BOOK BACK AND PUTS IT ON STONE SLAB THEN SHE TAKES HIS FACE IN HER HANDS

Meela – I don't want to lose you again

THEY KISS THEN BEFORE SHE CAN STOP HIM, HE RUNS THROUGH DOOR  
CLOSE UP OF MEELA

Meela – No, No!

Fiona IS WITH Owen CARRYING Chloe WALKING THROUGH PASSAGES  
THEY WALK UP TO A WALL, SHE SHINES TORCH ON WALL

Owen – You realise of course this can only be done by someone who can actually read ancient Egyptian. I don't know about you, but I'm a bit rusty – Now where?  
Fiona – We go right  
Owen – How do you know?  
Fiona – Kashish asireni, basically this way to the scorpion King – mum taught me.  
Owen – This just might work.

TO DESERT WHERE BLACK MOUND SINKS INTO SAND. ARDETH IS ON HIS HORSE SEE SAND AS HUNDREDS OF BLACK MOUNDS RAISE UP AND SEE THEM CHANGE INT0 JACKALS OF ANUBIS'S ARMY  
CLOSE UP OF ONE OF THEM  
MEELA TURNS AS Owen COMES IN, SHE WALKS TOWARDS HIM AS Fiona STEALS THE BLACK BOOK

Owen – It's time someone taught you a lesson wench – this is for my sister.

THEN SEE Nick FROM DIFFERENT ANGLES AS HE WALKS INTO ROOM. IMHOTEP IS BANGING ON AN ENORMOUS GONG. Nick CHARGES AT HIM THROUGH FLAMES FROM TORCHES AND FIRES

Imhotep – So you want to kill me, and then you would kill him and send his army back to the Underworld. This I cannot allow.

THE PLACE SHAKES AND Nick NEARLY FALLS INTO PIT OF SOULS. SEE HIM ATTACK IMHOTEP, Nick HITS HIM

SEE ARDETH RIDING ACROSS DESERT IN FRONT OF HIS MEN, SEE ARMY OF ANUBIS MARCHING TOWARDS THEM. BACK TO IMHOTEP AND Nick FIGHTING  
THEN TO ARDETH AS HE RAISES HIS SWORD, MEN DO THE SAME  
CLOSE UP OF JACKAL AND THEN ARMY. BACK TO IMHOTEP AND Nick  
THEN TO Owen AND MEELA THEY ARE STILL FIGHTING

Owen – Is that all you've got?

SEE ARDETH AND MEN START TO CHARGE TOWARDS ARMY OF ANUBIS  
ARMY CHARGES TOO, THEN BATTLE BETWEEN THEM  
BACK TO MEELA AND Owen AS SHE GRABS TWO KNIVES

Owen – Hurry up Fiona

THEN TO Fiona READING BOOK IN ANCIENT TO IMHOTEP AND Nick STILL FIGHTING. SEE ARDETH AS HE RIDES THROWING HIS SWORD, IT DESTROYS ONE OF THE JACKALS AND HE GRABS IT OUT OF THE SAND  
BACK TO Nick AND IMHOTEP SWINGING AXES AROUND AND KNOCKING OVER POTS OF FIRE  
BACK TO MEDJAI BATTLE AS ARDETH IS KNOCKED OFF HORSE  
Owen AND MEELA STILL FIGHTING

Fiona – Uncle Owen, I don't know what this last symbol is.  
Owen – what does it look like?  
Fiona – It's a bird, a stork.  
Owen – I know that one!  
Fiona – What is it?  
Joanthan – Ahmenophus!  
Fiona – That's it!

THEN SEE CLOSE UP OF Fiona AS A GOLDEN GLOW APPEARS IN FRONT OF HER  
BACK TO Nick AND IMHOTEP AS GROUND SHAKES. THEN TO BATTLE IN DESERT  
MEELA RIPS AT Owen's COAT WITH KNIFE AS SHE GOES TO STAB HIM AGAIN A HAND GRABS HER ARM, IT IS Chloe

Chloe – Why don't you pick on someone your own size?  
Owen – Chloe!  
Chloe – Take Fiona and go and help Nick!  
Fiona – But-  
Chloe – No buts Fiona – I'll be just fine...  
Fiona – We did it Uncle Owen, we did it!  
Owen – Right Fiona, now let's go and help your dad.

SEE Owen AND Fiona GET OUT OF WAY. Chloe AND MEELA LOOK AT EACH OTHER. Chloe GRABS TWO KNIVES. Owen AND Fiona RUN OFF TO FIND Nick  
SEE Nick AND IMHOTEP WITH THE AXES IN FRONT OF BIG GOLD DOORS  
SUDDENLY THEY FREEZE AND TURN. THE DOORS OPEN AND YOU SEE THE SCORPION KING, HALF MAN, HALF SCORPION. THEY MOIVE IN DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS. CLOSE UP OF SCORPION KING, HE GOES AFTER IMHOTEP  
IMHOTEP FALLS TO HIS KNEES

Imhotep – I am your servant,  
Scorpion King – We shall see...  
Imhotep – But he was sent to kill you!

SCORPION KING TURNS. SCORPION KING CHASES Nick, KNOCKING THINGS OVER AND TRYING TO CATCH HIM  
BACK TO Chloe AND MEELA

Meela – Nefertiri...  
Chloe – *twirls knives in hand* Anuk-su-namun...

THEY FIGHT EACH OTHER AS THEY HAD 3000 YEARS AGO  
MEELA PUSHES HER AGAINST THE WLL

Meela – Good you have remembered the old ways.  
Chloe – Now for a little something new!

THEY FIGHT AGAIN AND THEN MEELA RUNS AS CHLOE CUTS HER CHEEK

CURATOR IS STUMBLING AROUND. HE SEES Nick RUNNING TOWARDS HIM WITH THE SCORPION KING BEHIND HIM. THE SCORPION KING MISSES Nick BUT GRABS THE CURATOR

Curator – Help me Imhotep – save me!  
Imhotep – Why?

HE IS KILLED BY SCORPIN KING  
TO ARDETH AND MEN IN DESERT, FIGHTING OFF THEIR HORSES. THEY DESTROY THE LAST ONE AND REJOICE. ARDETH LOOKS AROUND AND THEN RUNS  
THROUGH MEN TO TOP OF DUNE. THEY FOLLOW HIM, ON A DISTANT DUNE A BLACK MASS IS DESCENDING ON THEM, IT IS THE ARMY OF ANUBIS AGAIN

Ardeth – God help us...

Nick RUN THEN STOPS AS HE FINDS PICTURES ON WALL, HE LOOKS AT PICTURES AND SEES HIS TATTOO ON ONE OF THEM, HE COMPARES IT AND GOES ALONG THE PICTURES AND SEES THE STICK THAT Owen HAS BEING  
TURNED INTO A SPEAR THAN THROWN INTO SOMEBODY.

Nick – Okay, now I'm a believer.

Owen AND Fiona COME IN, Nick HEARS THEM AND COMES INTO VIEW

Owen – Nick!

HE TRIES TO TELL THEM THAT THE STICK IS A SPEAR

Nick – Owen, it's a spear, that gold stick thing, it's a spear!  
Owen – Doesn't look like a spear  
Nick – No, it opens up into one  
Owen – Yeah, yeah  
Nick – It opens up into a spear!

THEN HE STOPS AS HE HEARS SOMETHING, HE TURNS TO SEE SCORPION KING BEHIND HIM. SCORPION KING CHASES Nick. Fiona AND Owen SCREAM AGAIN AND MOVE  
BACK TO DESERT AS ARMY ADVANCES, ARDETH LOOKS TO THE LEFT AND THEN TO THE RIGHT ALONG THE LINE OF MEN. HE RAISES HIS SWORD

Ardeth – Till death!

SEVERAL SHOTS OF HIM AND HIS MEN. SEE Chloe CHASING MEELA  
SHE SEES Nick BEING FLUNG ACROSS ROOM BY SCORPION KING

Chloe – Nick!  
Nick - Chloe!

HE SPOTS HER THEN MOVES OUT OF THE AY AS SCORPION KING TRIES TO GET HIM. Fiona AND Owen TRYING TO OPEN THE STICK. IMHOTEP COMES UP.

Imhotep – The spear of Osiris.

MEELA AND Chloe STILL FIGHT. Nick AND SCORPION KING BATTLE ON  
ARDETH AND HIS MEN GET READY TO DIE AS ARMY ADVANCES  
Fiona AND Owen OPEN THE SPEAR

Fiona – Quick.  
Owen – Is that it?  
Chloe – Owen quick!

MEELA TRIES TO STOP Chloe. IMHOTEP STALKS Owen

Chloe – Owen, throw it, kill the scorpion King, send his army back to the Underworld.  
Owen – Step aside Fiona, I'm a professional.

Owen THROWS SPEAR AT SCORPION KING BUT IMHOTEP CATCHES IT  
HE AIMS SPEAR AT SCORPION KING

Imhotep – The army of anubis shall now be mine!

HE THROWS IT, SEE IT IN 3D AS IT GOES THROUGH FLAMES, Nick LEAPS FORWARD AND CATCHES IT. IMHOTEP SCREAMS

Imhotep – NO!

SEE ARMY STILL GOING TOWARDS ARDETH

Nick ROLLS WITH SPEAR, HE TURNS AS SCORPION KING JUMPS AT HIM, THE SPEAR ENTERS HIS CHEST

Chloe – No!  
Imhotep- No!  
Nick – Go to hell and take your friends with you!

SEE ARMY BEARING DOWN ON ARDETH, SCORPION KING DISSOLVES INTO BLACK SAND. AT THE SAME TIME THE ARMY REACHES ARDETH BUT SWEEPS OVER THEM AS BLACK SAND. THEY STAND UP AND REALISE IT IS OVER. ARDETH RAISES HIS HANDS TO THE SKY TO PRAISE GOD  
SEE PYRAMID AS BLACK SAND SHOOTS OUT FROM IT  
ARIEL VIEW OF THE SAME. SEE SAND SWIRL AROUND AND SEE SCORPION KINGS FACE IN THE SAND. ARDETH PUSHES PAST MEN TO SEE WHICH IS GOING ON  
HE STANDS AND WATCHES AS AHM SHERE IS ABOUT TO DESTROY ITSELF  
THE SAND GOES BACK INTO THE PYRAMID AND IT STARTS TO FALL IN ON ITSELF  
THE WHOLE PLACE IS COLLAPSING  
Nick AND IMHOTEP HAVE FALLEN OVER EDGE OF PIT AND ARE HOLDING ON BY THEIR FINGERS

Fiona – Daddy!

THEN THEM AS SOULS TRY TO PULL THEM DOWN

Nick – Chloe, no, get out of here – just get out of here – now!

Chloe RISKS THE ROCKS OF THE FALING PYRAMID TO RESCUE Nick. IMHOTEP CALLS OUT TO MEELA. Chloe PULLS Nick BACK

Imhotep – Anuk-su-namun – help me – help me!

MEELA RUNS, IMHOTEP HAS TEARS IN HIS EYES AS HE REALISES THAT SHE NEVER REALLY LOVED HIM

Imhotep – Anuk-su-namun!... Anuk-su-namun...

Nick LOOKS LIKE HE WOULD LIKE TO SAVE IMHOTEP BUT HESITATES  
IMHOTEP SMILES AT THEM

IMHOTEP_- *in english*_ Thank you my friends.

Chloe hoists Nick up AND AS IMHOTEP LETS GO TO FALL INTO PIT AND DESTROY HIMSELF, Chloe grabs him and helps him up and they all escape together. MEELA RUNS SHE TRIPS AND FALLS INTO PIT OF SCORPIONS AND IS DESTROYED.

Nick – Come on, this whole place is going to get sucked in!

THE OTHERS GO TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE PYRAMID AS EVERYTHING IS BEING SUCCKED INTO THE SAND. THEY CLIMB UP TO THE TOP

Chloe – Nick we're trapped!

THEN THEY HUG EACH OTHER AS THEY THINK THEY ARE GOING TO DIE  
SUDDENLY IZZY ARRIVES AND THEY CLIMB ONTO THE BALLOON

Izzy – alright, hurry up, hurry up!  
Imhotep – Go, go, go!  
Izzy – Pull him up, pull him up!  
Owen – wait, wait, lower me down, lower me down. Yes Izzy, Yes Izzy, got it, got it!

SEE Owen UPSIDE DOWN AS HE GRABS THE DIAMOND OFF THE TOP OF THE PYRAMID. AHM SHERE DISAPPEARS INTO THE SAND. THEY LAND ON THE BALLOON. Chloe KISS IZZY

Izzy – Nick you nearly got me killed.

Nick AND Owen LAY ON DECK PANTING

Nick – At least I didn't get you shot.  
Chloe – Izzy thank you, thank you!  
Izzy – What the hell have you been messing with this time?  
Nick – Oh you know, the usual, mummies, pygmies, big bugs.

IMHOTEP LAUGHS AND HELPS HIM UP

SEE BALLOON FROM SAND AND ARDETH ON HIS HORSE, HE WAVES TO THEM  
AND SAYS SOMETHING IN ARABIC, THEY WAVE BACK. ARDETH REARS HIS HORSE AS YOU PAN OUT

Nick – I thought I almost lost you there.  
Chloe – For a moment there, you did, would you like to hear what heaven is like?  
Nick – Later.

THEY KISS

Fiona and Owen – Please!

Izzy – That's half mine

IZZY AND OWEN BEGIN TO FIGHT

IMHOTEP- Silence!

THEY SHUT UP THEN IMHOTEP GOES TO FIONA

Imhotep: I'm sorry child.

FIONA SMILES AND HUGS HIM

Fiona- It's okay.

Imhotep- I'm sorry for everything I have done. How shall I repay you?

Nick- Come with us to London, start fresh, 'kay big guy?

Chloe- Yes, start anew, live a new life. Plus, you can learn our ways quickly.

Nick- That settles it. You are now a free man!

Imhotep- Free man?

Nick- You are no longer a mummy, you are a mortal and human being.

THEY ALL SMILE AND HUG EACHOTHER BEFORE HEADING BACK TO MERY OLD LONDON

THEN SEE BALLOON SAIL OFF INTO THE DISTANCE.


End file.
